Living with a Star
by myst469
Summary: They are a band with a goofy manager who travels the worlds most of the time. Unfortunately for them, their manager just had to leave them his sister and friend.
1. The start of their Song

**As what I said, it is here. Hope you like it!**

**Summarization: Allen Walker, Lavi and Yu Kanda are members of the famous boy band. Komui Lee, their manager, took his sister Lenalee and her friend with for the boys to take care. What happens if Allen unconsciously fell for her?**

**Hello everyone! Glad that I had something in mind now!**

**Lavi: yup, some hard brainstorming she did here**

**Me: oh shut up, since I can't count on you to do the disclaimer…. Allen, can you pls do it?**

**Allen: of course, ****FG do not own D. Gray-Man **

**Lavi: On with the story!**

* * *

The Black Order Band ended their concert. Their fans yelled and cheered. All of them in the stadium enjoyed, even the performers as well except for Kanda.

"Goodbye everyone ! Have a nice night!" Lavi shouted happily as they went to the backstage.

"That was great you guys!" Komui said and congratulated them.

"It's our job Komui," Kanda smugly replied.

"Don't mind him Komui-san, and thanks, glad everyone liked our performance," Allen said and smiled brightly.

"You three have been doing well these days, the band is getting more popular by the second," he then beamed a smile at them, " As the band is getting more popular, I'm getting busier. Me and Reever will go to the meetings around the world… soo I'm counting on you to take care of her okay?"

"Wait! Who is this girl you're talking about?" Lavi asked suspiciously

"Oh yeah, can you take care of her friend too?" The man in the beret added

"Komui-san, we'll agree but who is this girl you're talking about?" Allen said. He only repeated what Lavi said.

"Of course, It'll be my sister and her friend who you'll be taking care of."

The boys froze in shock, their manager had a sister? Kanda took a step in front and then began talking.

"What the hell are you talking about? We are not babysitters Komui." He said to him. Anger and irritation was obvious in his voice.

From the three, Kanda was the only one who can lose his temper easily.

"Then you're hired Kanda." Komui replied in a joking way

"Come on Yu! It'll be fun!" The redhead added

"Fine, we'll do it. At least by doing this, I can irritate Kanda." Allen muttered slightly smirking.

~~~~~~ XXXXXX~~~~~~

"I'm not much of a fan of the Black Order Band Lena," The straight haired girl told the other one.

"Me either, but Nii-san needs to leave. He is their manager." Lenalee replied then gave her a small smile, "You do know that, right Maricar?"

"Let's sleep, we still have school tomorrow." Maricar reminded her and went back to her bed. Lenalee stifled a yawn and went back to her bed too.

~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~

"Darn I wish his sister is really cute!" Lavi said and sighed happily.

"Che, if I were you I'd sleep, we still have some girls to get tomorrow and an interview too." Kanda clarified and went to sleep.

"I hate to admit it but Bakanda is right, let's sleep, I'm exhausted!" allen complained and he slumped on his bed then went to sleep.

"Fine by me and goodnight guys." The red head said before going to sleep.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, the 3 pop stars swiftly went to bath, changed clothes and drove their way to were their interview was going to be held. The host cheerfully greeted them and offered them to seat. Then the show began to start.

"Good Morning everybody, we're now back to interview the now popular and famous Black Order Band!" the host said and applauses were heard.

"Let's start with Kanda, so, how did you three first met?"

"We were classmates back then; we started a group then we were discovered by our manager. A show found out our group and we became famous." Kanda answered

"What a very interesting story! Now on with the second question, Lavi, what age did you started playing drums?"

"When I was 7, I was inspired by the older friends of mine then I found Allen and Kanda." Lavi replied happily

"Okay then, now to our third question. Allen, you are wanted by every fangirl of yours, now do you have any girlfriend at the moment?

"Umm, no Steve, I'm still busy with the career and all but I can still wait for the right one to come," Allen said. He smiled and his fans watching him on the television squealed.

~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~

"Lenalee! It's time to go." Maricar yelled

"Coming! I'm coming okay?"

_They must be the one Nii-san is talking about"_ she thought and left.

* * *

**Not knowingly to him, Allen's soul mate is soon to come

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it! Please continue telling me my mistakes**

**And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Stars

CHAPTER 2: MEETING THE STARS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN**

**Here it is the chapter 2!**

**Hope u enjoy it!

* * *

**

"Oh man! We are so late!" Maricar exclaimed as they hurriedly ate breakfast

"Oh no, it's 6:30," Lenalee muttered, "30 more minutes and we're late."

Maricar perked up immediately and left her breakfast to brush her teeth. Lenalee did the same too. On the other hand, the boys were still busy with Steve's countless questions. Of course, Kanda was getting impatient.

"What about you Lavi, Do you have any inspiration on your music?" he asked

"My inspiration is… my mentor, he is on another country. My mentor was the one who took care of me until high school, since my parents died in an accident."

"Oh, we're sad to hear that, How about you Allen, any inspiration?" Steve asked curiously. Allen smiled and nodded.

"My inspiration was always my deceased father, Mana. He thought me the first song I heard, you can hear it at our next album we are currently working on." He answered

"The fans will be glad to hear that, now Kanda, it's your turn." Kanda twitched his left eye and sighed.

"When I was younger, I saw a woman. I couldn't believe that the girl I was looking for was my friend Alma Karma." The Japanese replied. Then Steve smiled.

"Now we all know something, you 3 have something in common… You all have a tragic past. Thank you for sharing us about you life Allen, Lavi and surprisingly, Kanda. Now we're going to take a break but when we return, we'll show all the celebrity snapshots taken by some paparazzi stay tuned!"

And with that, the show ended. The 3 members of the band quickly left and went to their car being chased by the media.

"We are so going to be killed by Komui." Lavi mumbled as their car drove past the media.

~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~

"No way, we missed the bus!" Maricar frantically said and she slapped her forehead.

Lenalee sighed and frowned," Ms. Torres is surely to give us detention."

Then, a BMW appeared at the other sidewalk. Maricar let out a small whistle and remembered something.

"I wonder who you brother got this time to pick us up."

Lenalee shrugged confusingly. A white haired boy and a red haired boy went out of the car then went to them.

"You must be Lenalee Lee and Maricar Williams," Allen courteously said and gave them a huge grin. Lavi took Maricar's hand and dragged her in the car.

"Let me guess, you're the ones Nii-san sent this time," Lenalee said and raised an eyebrow. Allen grinned wider then nodded.

They went inside the car and drove to the girls' school.

"I assume you are Allen Walker, Lavi, and Kanda." Lenalee said, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, how'd you known we were umm, us?" Lavi asked curiously. Maricar sighed and said, "We have T.V in the house you know and Komui **is **Lenalee's brother.

Lavi scratched his head,"Yeah, I forgot."

Allen took a glance at Lenalee and blushed

"_How come I'm feeling like this whenever I see her? I'm so confused." _He thought and looked outside, "_She's too cute."_

After a few more minutes, they arrived at Maricar and Lenalee's school.

"You two should pack your things, after school, we'll pick you up. Your brother told us to look after you." Kanda told them.

"You're not a babysitter, you're a pop star and besides, we can take care of ourselves." Maricar replied annoyingly.

"Well, we were hired by Komui last night so I guess we are. Remember, we'll be there at 4:30, Johnny and the others will be the one to look after the house. You're moving in with us." Lavi said and they left.

When they left, Maricar angrily stomped her foot and went to school grumpily.

~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~

"Hey Allen, you were staring at Lenalee a while ago," than a wave of realization hit Lavi, "Aha! You're in love with her aren't you?"

Allen immediately blushed and hit Lavi then said, "Am not! You do know Komui will kill me if I fell in love with her."

Lavi patted his back while Kanda glared at him.

"Good thing Komui will be away for a year Moyashi." Lavi reminded him while Allen blushed.

"My name is Allen, remember that okay?"

~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~

"OH MY GOSH! I just saw the Black Order Band's car outside!" a girl said then squealed loudly. Some girls joined her squealing.

"If they only knew how jerky the other 2 are." Maricar muttered as they sat down in their seats, "speaking of which, I noticed that Allen was staring at you Lena."

Lenalee shrugged but the blush in her face was so obvious.

The bell rang and Ms. Torres came in. She began to check the attendance.

"Yumiko"

"Present."

"Aimi."

"Present"

"Anna,"

"Present"

"Mia"

"Present"

"Maricar?"

"Hai, present"

"Lenalee"

"Present."

"John"

"Present."

"Daisuke,"

"Present"

"Giovanni,"

"Present."

The rest of the day continued normally, except for a certain photograph taken by a certain paparazzi.

XXXXXX Later at lunch XXXXXX

"I still can't believe how jerky he was, he was worse than Mico!" Maricar exclaimed as they walked to their usual seats in the cafeteria.

"You should just let it go, we should pay attention whether we'll go with them or not," Lenalee reminded her.

"Your brother already said it Lena, there is nothing I mean nothing that can change his decision when it comes to you."

Lenalee giggled and ate.

* * *

"Oh come on!"

Kanda was talking to their manager. They were having their usual arguments on whether the band should perform on the show or not.

"Damn it Komui! We are currently having a full schedule and all you do is accept and accept?"

"Let it be Kanda," Allen said and snatched the phone away from him, "we'll do it Komui-san."

"Okay then! The show will start in a few hours, possibly 5:30, they're on primetime so be there okay?" After that Komui hanged up.

"MOYASHI!" Kanda exclaimed then he attacked the boy.

"oh no, not again. I'll be right here so my hair won't get shaved." Lavi said and began to read a you won't!

"Please Lavi! Help!" Allen pleaded.

"Sorry Allen, I don't wanna be in that fight of yours."

"Then call Alma-"

"Oh no you won't! I'll kill you before you touch the phone!"

Their fight continued for exactly 2 hours. All that poor Lavi could do was to sigh and watch his friend get beaten.

* * *

**Hope you like it! **

**I'm sooo sorry if it is too short! not much idea is coming in my mind right now**

**Please comment and review**

**~From~**

**Fictiongurl3553**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving in with some Bad News

**CHAPTER 3: Moving In with Some Bad News**

**Hi everybody!**

**I hope u enjoy diz chappie I made 4 u!  
**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray- Man or the song or anything inside it except for Maricar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Time: 4:30 pm**

**After Math Class**

The girls made their way to their lockers to pick up their things.

"Maricar, why do you keep groaning?" Lenalee asked her

"Isn't it obvious? I have a headache!"

Lenalee giggled and turned to her, "Let me guess, you had some difficult time in solving math problems for our pop quiz?"

She nodded and closed her locker. Then, Maricar noticed the clock.

"Oh no, we'll be late for class!" she exclaimed, "If we get a detention, those boys will surely blame us for being late."

"Not all of them are that bad, let's go now Mari"

Maricar nodded and followed her.

* * *

"We're here," Allen told them. They went out of their car and were welcomed by paparazzi.

"Oh great," Kanda muttered under his breath.

They continued to make their way to the studio.

"Good Afternoon boys!" the director greeted them cheerfully, "You're early and it's good coz we have an earlier timeslot!"

"Congrats dir. By the way, when are we going to shoot?" Lavi asked

"Just go change in the dressing room and we'll start rolling." They nodded and left.

Lavi, Kanda and Allen went to the dressing room. They opened the door and saw something very shocking.

"Hello Allen~" a young blue haired girl greeted them happily.

"Road? What are you doing here?" the trio asked in unison. Then some twins joined the conversation.

"We too will guest" Debitto said

"Our band was called to perform and to be interviewed." Jasdero explained. Kanda twitched his right eye and groaned in disgust.

"Oh come on Kanda, didn't you miss us?" Road asked and pretended to be sad.

"Like hell I'll miss you."

"Guys, let's go. We need to prepare… Hello shounen, Lavi, and kitchen knife-kun" Tyki greeted. They left the room and went to their own.

"Oh man, let's just change. If we are late to pick them up then maybe they'll kill us." Lavi said and shuddered at the thought.

"Lavi, Maricar will be the only girl to kill us not Lenalee okay?"

Lavi grinned mischievously at him making Allen back away a few feet from him.

"I-I'll change." Allen said nervously and left. Not long before he left, Lavi said, "Someone is defending his girlfriend!"

Allen heard this; he blushed and yelled back, "She is not my girlfriend!"

After they changed, they went back to the studio and began taping.

"Welcome everyone! Good news kept on coming to us, that's because right now… we have the Black Order Band with us! And on their dressing room is The Noahs! This is Megumi again, your cheerful and bubbly host. Now, let us interview the trio!"  
She then turned to Kanda first, "Kanda, what else is your hobby beside from playing the guitar? Is there?"

"Che, yes there is. I also use a katana. I sometimes go to a dojo to practice too, I meditate too. That's all," Kanda answered and turned away.

"Okay then! It's your turn Lavi!" she said and turned to him this time, "Is there any special girl in your life right now? A girlfriend perhaps someone you are in love or you really like."

Lavi thought for a moment then grinned charmingly making his fangirls at home scream.

"I do like some one but I am not telling who it is. It's a secret," he said and his grin became bigger.

"Ooooh, the fangirls of Lavi might be squealing and screaming right now." Megumi commented and turned to Allen.

"Allen Walker, is there any instrument you can play too?" she asked and beamed a smile

"My uncle taught me once how to play piano, but I'm not that experienced in playing one. I could play a guitar too." He answered and looked at his clock._ Oh man, if Lavi didn't had to be such a slow dresser we could've picked them up right now! It's now 5:00, 30 more minutes. I hope we can reach them in time._

"Okay, let's save the other questions for the noahs. The band is now gonna say bye but before they leave, they'll gonna play us a tune! Hit it boys!"

Kanda went to the guitar, an acoustic one, Lavi went to the drums while Allen stood in the middle; He grabbed the mike and the music began to play.

_Fallin out, fallin in  
Nothin's sure in this world, no no  
Breakin out, breakin in  
Never knowin what lies ahead  
We can really never tell it all_

_Say goodbye, say hello to a lover or friend  
Sometimes we never could understand  
Why some things begin then just end  
We can really never have it all_

_But oh, can't you see  
That no matter what happens  
Life goes on and on  
So baby just smile  
Coz I'm always around you  
And I'll make you see  
How beautiful life is for you and me_

_Take a little time baby  
See the butterflies' colors  
Listen to the birds that were sent  
To sing for me and you  
Can you feel me  
This is such a wonderful place to be_

_Even if there is pain now  
Everything will be alright  
For as long as the world still turns  
There will be night and day  
Can you hear me  
There's a rainbow always after the rain  
_

The music continued while Allen took a deep breath, preparing himself to sing again.

_Hittin high, hittin low  
Win or lose you should go, yeah yeah  
Gettin warm, gettin cold  
Weather could be so good or bad  
But baby this is life  
Now don't get mad_

_Coz oh, can't you see  
That no matter what happens  
Life goes on and on  
So baby please smile  
Coz I'm always around you  
And I'll make you see  
How beautiful life is for you and me_

_Take a little time baby  
See the butterflies' colors  
Listen to the birds that were sent  
To sing for me and you  
Can you feel me  
This is such a wonderful place to be  
_

Allen smiled while singing and continued to do so. Lavi and Kanda on the other hand, were happy to be playing their instruments.

_Even if there is pain now  
Everything will be alright  
For as long as the world still turns  
There will be night and day  
Can you hear me  
There's a rainbow always after the rain_

_Life's full of challenges  
Not all the time we get what we want  
But don't despair my dear  
(and I know that) you'll take each trial  
And you'll make it through the storm coz you're strong  
My faith in you is clear  
So I'll say once again this world's wonderful  
And let us celebrate life that's so beautiful,  
So beautiful_

_Take a little time baby  
See the butterflies colors  
Listen to the birds that were sent  
To sing for me and you  
Can you feel me  
This is such a wonderful place to be_

_Even if there is pain now  
Everything will be alright  
For as long as the world still turns  
There will be night and day  
Can you hear me  
There's a rainbow always after the rain_

The staff, viewers and Megumi applauded because of the wonderful music.

"WOW! As expected from this band, thank you for joining us Black Order Band. We will be taking a break and up next: The noahs!"

"And cut! Good job boys!"

"Thanks, umm, can we go now? We need to do something important." Allen said. The director nodded and they left. Outside, paparazzi were chasing them. They went in their BMW and drove away.

* * *

** TIME: 5:30 pm **

**Dismissal  
**

"Ah! School's over finally!" Maricar happily said while Lenalee giggled. Then Lenalee's phone rang.

"MY LENALEE! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" a much panicked Komui asked on the other line. She sighed at his brother's reaction.

"I'm fine Nii-san and Allen-kun and the others didn't do anything bad." She answered.

She could hear Reever yelling and dragging Komui away from the phone. Lenalee flipped her phone and kept it back at her bag.

"Let me guess, you're brother?" Maricar asked

"Yeah, it was Nii-san."

"Ohhh, the daddy's girl just got a phone call from her daddy," a feminine voice said.

"He's not my father. He's my brother Ciara." Lenalee clarified her. Ciara gave her a glare before turning back.

"All hell has been broke loose. That bitch is gonna spread false rumors about you again," Maricar said bitterly.

"Yeah, I still remember, it was horrible."

They both continued to sit at the oak tree at the school grounds. Other students were there too studying their lessons. Ciara's minions continued to give the two girls their glares and disgusted look.

_I guess Ciara already spread the false rumor about me and probably Maricar._

"Oh look! It's the two losers!" Angelica, a friend of Ciara, yelled and pointed to Lenalee and Maricar.

"That bitch, if I lay my hands on them I'll—"

Maricar was cut off by the blow of a horn. It was a car. It was a BMW.

"That's not Ciara's right?" a blonde asked. Ciara gave her a glare and said, "It is my car you moron."

"Well, can we ride it?" Gwen, another friend of Ciara, asked as she combs her black hair.

"Umm, sure; let's go there now—Hey! You losers get away from _my_ car!" she yelled when she noticed that Lenalee and Maricar were going in there.

"So not cool." Lavi stated as he opened the backseat door for them.

"Thank you," they both said and went in.

"Sorry we're late," Allen said and grinned apologetically.

Lenalee shook her head and gave him a cute smile, "We just came out from school,"

He pouted and noticed the blonde that was yelling at her.

"Oh, if we cam here earlier you won't be bullied."

Lenalee smiled at him gently and said," No, no, I'm fine and so is Maricar."

On the other hand, Maricar was looking for something," wait, I dropped my phone back at the tree."

"I'll help you look." Lavi said but Kanda and Maricar stopped him.

"They'll see you," they said in unison and Maricar left. After 2 minutes, Maricar got back with a horrified face.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked. Maricar went in the car andwent in trance then showed them the picture.

"W-What's this?"

"The paparazzi caught it!"

"Che, troublesome"

"Let me see—Oh My God!"

They all panicked but decided to go home. The girls noticed they went to a different direction,

"Umm guys, we're heading the wrong way and we're still gonna pack." Maricar said

"You're out of trance, good, Miranda packed them for you; your clothes actually" Allen said but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Really?" they both asked

"Y-yeah," Lavi and Allen replied.

"just. ." Kanda sneered at them with a dark glare.

* * *

Allen opened the door for Lenalee and she gave a thank you making his face beet red.

"Welcome girls," Lavi said and opened the door.

Inside the girls' mind, they were saying something like 'whoa'.

"What do you think?" Allen asked them. Lenalee turned to him and blushed by seeing how close he was.

"It's big and… beautiful," Maricar said while Lavi wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She quickly shook him off but blushed.

"Your house is very nice, thanks for letting us move in." the Chinese said gratefully. Allen's hand accidentally brushed with hers making the both of them blush.

"Che, I'm sleeping." The Japanese said and went to his room. The 4 of them went to the living room to watch television.

"Hey guys, there's news about you," Lenalee called them.

"Nah, it's just the same news."

Maricar went into trance again and pointed to the T.V. Lenalee looked at her in confusion but her eyes widened when se saw what she saw what she was pointing.

"A-Allen, L-Lavi, this news is different."

"Hmm?" they both went to them to see what kind of news they were watching. Like the girls, their eyes widened when they saw the news.

"Oh no, we are so dead," the four said in unison.

"_Good Evening everyone! This is Rachel reporting to you viewers something from our fellow paparazzi," she greeted then a picture of Lavi, Allen, and Kanda picking up Lenalee and Maricar from their house._

"_Who could these mystery girls be? What kind of relationship do they have with the boys? We'll all find out when we interview the Black Order Band. However, Komui Lee, the band's manager, still hasn't given any comment or reaction. Up next: Azuyawa Misaki, the star of Maid-sama, was on a date with the heartthrob Takumi Usui her fellow Maid-sama star? Find out more only here in Celebrity gossips!_

Maricar turned off the T.V and slapped her forehead. Kanda immediately went down and turned to the 4.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID THE PAPARAZZI TOOK A PICTURE OF US?" he exclaimed angrily.

" Yu, I thought you were gonna sleep?" Lavi asked with a nervous face

***sighs* I hope u like it!**

**Pls Review!**

**Sorry for the wrong English and Misaka and Usui is from the manga Maid-sama! I don't own them either.**

**Chapt 4: what'll happen to them now that the whole world knows that Lenalee and Maricar live with them?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Heck of A Night

**Chapter 4: A Heck of a Night**

**Hello! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I'll make this intro as short as possible!**

**And please R/R!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of its characters**_

"You might wanna duck,"

The girls did as Allen said and on the same time, Kanda threw a vase above them. Krory and Miranda came rushing in.

"Kanda, stop it!"

"Tsk, troublesome," Kanda muttered and left back to his room.

"Are you guys always like this?" Lenalee asked

"Yeah, most of the time," Allen answered as Lavi hid behind him. Miranda sighed and stood in front Maricar and Lenalee.

"Miss Williams, Miss Lee, I'll escort you to your room," Miranda said, "My name is Miranda Lotto, I'm working for Komui-san."

"Arystar Krory the III." He introduced, "Ah wait, I'll take care of their problems. Come here Lavi, I'll bandage the bump on your head."

"Hehe, thanks Krory-kins."

Miranda led the two girls to their rooms. They squealed at the sight of their room.

"We share a room!" Lenalee said happily and hugged her best friend.

"Cool!"

They went inside it and plopped down on their bed. Their beds differ from each other. Lenalee's was a princess bed and it was also color Violet just like her eyes while her bed was dark green like her hair. Maricar's bed is a four poster bed with Light Green curtains and peach bed. Well, both beds have curtains and theirs also have a balcony.

Then Lavi and Allen went in front of our door. The girls giggled at the sight of Lavi. Lavi raised an eyebrow and stared at them awkwardly while the girls laughed.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Dude, you have two eye patches don't you see?" Maricar said and pointed out his eye. She stood up and went to him to remove it but…

"It's not an eye-patch Maricar," Allen told her. She let out an "Oh" and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry" Then something bothered him.

"It's alright but… How will you go to school tomorrow?" he asked. Lenalee hugged her knees and shrugged.

"I know everything will be bad for us but I know it will be worse for you since you guys are the famous ones not us, still, I can take all the blames they throw on me."

Maricar sat next to her and hugged her best friend.

"_We'll _take the blame, remember that. I'm here for you," she reminded her. Lenalee hugged back.

"I do agree that it'll be hard but as long as my friends are there, I can conquer all obstacles," Allen said and smiled brightly. Lavi punched his arm playfully.

"That's cheesy Moyashi-kun; I wish I think the same."

"What do you mean by 'wish'? " Maricar asked him. He sighed and frowned. On the other hand, Maricar tilted her head sideward.

"Nothing, forget about that…" Lavi replied and left the room quietly. She stared at her and nodded.

"_I will find out something about him… hopefully," _Maricar said in her mind.

Allen said goodnight to the both of them and went back to his room. Lenalee went first in the bathroom to shower while Maricar went next.

Lenalee wore a white sleeveless nightgown that only reached the middle of her thighs.

On the other hand, Maricar wore a baby blue pajama.

"Good luck tomorrow for us," Lenalee said to her in a small voice. Maricar nodded in agreement and bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, who knows what Ciara might do to us…"  
"Agree but I wonder if Nii-san knows what's happening to us," she pondered. Maricar laughed and nodded.

"There is **NO **news about you that your brother can't know or don't know." Then a memory entered her mind, "Remember the time when your brother left to Australia with Reever **(A/N they're currently in North America)** and you went on a date with a guy, after that he quickly figured out that you were dating someone in just an hour…wait, no it was a minute, so he rushed back home. Now that's what you call a brother."

Lenalee giggled at the memory and agreed with her. They lay down in their bed and drifted to sleep.

**xXxX Later 1:00 am XxXx**

At the time of 1 am, the phone rang. Miranda got up and answered the phone. She yawned and returned to the phone.

"Hello, this is the –"

"WHERE IS MY LENALEE?" a loud voice yelled from the other end of the line. The voice echoed throughout the whole household.

All the lights flickered on and they went out of the room. Kanda got up and went down irritated. Miranda crawled away from the phone as far as she could.

"Okay, who the hell was that?" he exclaimed and grabbed the phone on the table, "Who the hell is on the other line? Don't you know it is 1 am in the goddamn morning?"

"Oh just hand me the phone Kanda, We know who it is," he threw the phone at her and it hit her head, "I said HAND OVER not throw baka!"

Maricar returned to the phone and sighed irritated, "Komui, we have school tomorrow so why can't you let us sleep? ... She's fine okay! ...Oh for goodness sake she's here! Lenalee! You're crazy brother is calling you! Dammit!"

She slammed the phone on the sofa and went back to bed. Lenalee went down and got the phone groggily

"Nii-san, we're alright okay? They're taking good care of us, so no worries…" she said and tried to calm down her brother.

"Are you sure?" Komui asked frantically, "Why aren't you sleeping? Did the boys do anything to make Mari—"

"Nii-san, I'm not asleep because you wanted to talk to me remember? And Maricar was mad because you woke her up… By the way Nii-san, have you heard of the news…" she trailed off and looked away uncomfortably.

"What news? Well, we still haven't seen a television ever since we went here in the ship but I'll order one immediately," he told her. Then Allen and Lavi came out of their rooms. Allen rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, and the boys are here, do you want to talk to them?" Lenalee asked him.

"Sure, hand them the phone." Lenalee did so as her brother's request, "Nii-san wants to talk to you three."

"Okay then."

They got the phone and talked to Komui.

"Oi, you three better not make Lenalee or Maricar cry! Or else I'll make another Komurin" he warned them suddenly. Kanda growled in return while Allen smiled nervously.

"You can trust us Komui-san." Allen reassured him.

"Alright, and what was the news that Lenalee asked me about?" Komui asked them incompetently

"Oh! That was the news that was shown a while ago because the media—"

"Hehehe, w-we'll tell you tomorrow," Lavi interrupted while his hands were on Allen's mouth.

"Alright then, bye and say to the girls I said bye!"

After that he hung up. Lavi sighed while Kanda glared at them and Allen gave a confused look.

"Hey Allen, do you really want us to be killed?"

"No, but we will be unless we give an explanation tomorrow," he said and grimaced at the thought of Komurin. The last time was bad... If he will make another one, they are sure it will be worse than the last one.

"You explain to him, I sleep." Kanda said and went back to his room. Lenalee went to Allen and Lavi then she sighed.

"Sorry about Nii-san, he has a habit of being protective."

"_Overprotective_," Lavi corrected her and she giggled then Lenalee let out a yawn. Allen noticed this then to went her.

"I'll escort you to your room Lenalee, you're sleepy."

"N-no thanks, you're sleepier so you shouldn't—"

"No, I insist."

Lenalee nodded and defeat and they bid their goodbye to Lavi.

"Ah, love birds, looks like someone is in love. I'll have to tease Allen with that tomorrow," he said and groggily went back to his room

"Thanks Allen-kun,"

"Nah, it's alright."

"Goodnight Allen-kun, see you tomorrow,"

"Goodnight Lena—"

He was stopped when she kissed him on the left cheek. Allen blushed deep red. Lenalee smiled cutely and blushed a bit too.

"That's my thanks for escorting me here, goodnight again," she said and went inside her room. Once she wasn't around anymore, Allen smiled happily and touched the left side of his cheeks.

"_Maybe I should escort her more,"_ he thought and went back to his room merrily.

**XxXx Tomorrow XxXx**

Lenalee was awoken by the morning sunlight. She stretched her arms upward and took a bath. After taking a bath, she changed into her uniform and fixed her bed.

She looked at the clock. It was still 6 am.

"_Okay, one more hour before school,"_ she thought and went downstairs.

"Good morning Miranda-san," she greeted cheerfully

"G-Good morning Lenalee, had a nice sleep?" Miranda asked. Lenalee nodded. Maricar was on the living room walking around in circles. She went to her stressed friend.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked her. Maricar stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Our classmates are calling the both of us and sending messages containing the news last night. How can't I panic when they all know it is us?"

"Calm down Maricar, we'll figure this out. Let's relax first okay?" Lenalee said and pushed her down gently on the sofa.

"Thanks, I needed that,"

"No problem." Lenalee said and went to Miranda who was shrieking.

"EEK!" She yelled loudly and luckily caught the pan. Lenalee gave her a smile and helped Miranda to put it back on the stove.

"Thank you,"

"Is there anything I can help?" she asked Miranda. Miranda thought for a moment and an idea came up in her mind.

"I-if it is okay with you, can you please wake Allen up? Please say breakfast will be ready too" she said. Lenalee nodded and went to his room.

His door was mahogany with golden Vivaldi writing. It was written there, Allen Walker.

She opened the door and found the fifteen year old star sleeping on his bed. His bed was a silver and blue bed with white columns. His guitar set was organized too. Besides his guitars, he also have a white piano. His room also have a painting. She smiled at the sight. He is cute and handsome.

Lenalee sat in his bed and touch his snowy white hair. She crawled on top of him and shook him gently.

"Wake up Allen-kun, breakfast will be ready," she gently whispered in his ear.

"Mmm," he muttered in his sleep and rolled over making Lenalee fall under him. She flushed and looked away. Lenalee tried waking him up again by shaking him lightly.

"A-Allen-kun, wake up,"

"Nnn, Lenalee?" he opened his eyes. Their noses were touching while their eyes were locked on each others. Their lips were away from a centimeter too.

He quickly sat up with a red face, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came here to wake you up, Miranda wanted to say to you that breakfast will be ready, Oh and Good Morning too Allen-kun." She answered and smiled before she left. Allen covered his face. He could still feel his red and hot face.

"_Our faces were so close w-we almost k-kissed!"_ he said in his mind, _"Was that a good thing or bad thing?"_

Allen shrugged it off and took a bath then changed to his formal clothes. After changing, he went downstairs to eat.

"Morning Allen," Lavi greeted while biting his bacon. Kanda, on the other hand ate Soba as usual. Allen looked around.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" Maricar and Lavi asked in unison. However, their tone sounded like they were teasing him.

"I'm not—"

"At the garden," Allen sighed irritated because they ignored what he was going to say.

"Thanks,"

Lavi silently snickered. Maricar raised an eyebrow at him.

"And SOMEONE said he's not looking for his girlfriend" Lavi said out loud not knowing that Allen was still near.

"I HEARD THAT!" he yelled back and continued to the garden

There, he found Lenalee picking a violet rose. He went to her and smiled. Lenalee seems to not notice Allen who was beside him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Oh! I didn't notice you, and yes, it is beautiful. Nii-san likes to grow flowers like this," Lenalee said in an agreeing voice.

"Let's go now; we'll take you to school."

"Okay then, thank you Allen-kun,"

"You're Welcome"

The two left and went to the car with Maricar, Lavi and Kanda. On their way to their school, the two girls had a nervous look.

"It'll be alright," Allen ensured them. He was on the driver's seat. Lavi was on the passenger seat while Kanda was on the back with the 2 girls.

After 10 minutes, their car halts to a stop. Maricar gulped and slowly opened the door. Lavi went out and opened it for her. Her eyes widened in shock and she became angry at him.

"Lavi! What is someone sees you?"

"So? I'm used and I like attention." He said and pulled Maricar out of the car. Lenalee went out of the car and was escorted by Allen.

"Allen, you could've parked in a more private area," Maricar hissed. Allen shrugged and they both led the girls to the school.

"D-don't! We can go there by ourselves!" they quickly uttered at them.

"Ok, but if that Ciara hurts you two again… we'll accompany you," Lavi said in a worried tone and they went in the car again.

Lenalee and Maricar sighed then continued to school. Unknown to them, Ciara and her gang were waiting for them.

**Okay then, next chapter…. The Exposure of the Band!**

**Also, Lenalee and Maricar will be involved in an accident. But what kind of accident is it and why?**

**The painting I mentioned earlier was the painting in Allen's room in the Order. His piano is the one from the ark. **

**That's all for now and please review! Even bad reviews are alright as long as they'll help in improving the story**

**Ciao! Sayonara! Paalam! Goodbye! Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Exposure of the Band!

Chapter 5: The Exposure of the Band!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-Man, Hoshino-sama owns it**_

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm really glad that some viewers commented!  
I'll try to update the story faster and I also hope you can see the poll I made on my profile!  
On with the story!**

* * *

Lenalee and Maricar continued to receive awkward stares from boys while death glares from the girls. Maricar was right, they knew it was them.

"Lavi, I'm nervous on what will happen to them." Allen worrisomely said.

"Yeah, who knows what might happen to them," he agreed. Kanda took his phone and tucked it in his pocket.

"I'll prepare the phone in case we need to call Komui," Kanda told them. The other boys sighed and continued to spy—Err, I mean watch the girls.

When they were going t enter school, a certain person stood in front of them and blocked their way.

"What kind of potion did you two used against my boys?" Ciara asked coldly and glared at them. Maricar sighed infuriatingly.

"Look, we didn't poisoned them or whatever and—they're not your boys," Maricar retorded with a colder voice.

"I'm richer and prettier than you two so that makes them mine." She hissed.

"Yeah right, and pigs CAN fly,"

"Why you little—bring it on!" Ciara yelled and tackled Maricar to the ground. Lenalee tried to separate them but they won't budge.

"Stop it!" Lenalee told them but they didn't listen to her. Instead, Ciara got up and pushed her down the stairs with Maricar. The two girls screamed loud enough for Allen and the others to be heard.

Allen opened the window and saw Lenalee and Maricar fall.

"Guys, look!" Allen yelled and pointed the two girls who were rolling down the staircases.

"Oh no, Allen, let's go there… we need to save them! Kanda, you call Komui and the principal!" Lavi ordered and they left the car. The two boys sprinted towards the two other girls who were badly hurt.

"Lenalee, are you okay?" Allen asked worriedly while he continued to shake her.

"Wake up Maricar! This isn't funny anymore!" the redhead cried as he continued to shake the raven haired girl.

"Oh no, there's blood." Allen whispered to Lavi.

The girls in the background stood silent, watching the two popular and hot band members wake up the two unconscious girls.

"Kyahhh! It's Lavi and Allen!"

"Where's Kanda?"

"OMG, it is them!"

"I'm going to faint!"

"I LOVE YOU ALLEN!"

"MARRY ME LAVI!"

"NO! MARRY ME LAVI!"

"Oh damn, they saw us. We are gonna be crush by these crazy girls." Lavi murmured and carried Maricar bridal style like what Allen did to Lenalee.

"On my mark then we will run okay?" Allen instructed. He was the one who was best at these times, "One… Two… Three! Run!"

Then, the two ran as if they were being chased by a gigantic dinosaur… only worse. Instead, they were pursued by hundreds of bevies of girls.

"Ah! There's the clinic!" the white haired boy said in happiness

"Finally, we found a safe haven!" Lavi cried out joyfully. They went in the clinic and after closing the door, they let go of the girls.

Allen smiled weakly then sighed, "Well, that was close…"

"No, it was too close dude, we almost got swallowed by those crazy girls!" the other exclaimed and fell to the ground due to exhaustion.

"You're right but at least all of us 5 are…" the white haired boy trailed off. He probably forgot the last member of the band. He forgot the guitarist… They forgot about Kanda.

They forgot that he was still being chased by another hundreds of bevies of girls.

"Bakas, if I found you two I'm gonna put you in my place!" the Japanese muttered angrily while running in errand.

Finally, he found the clinic and went inside it inconspicuously. He closed the door and looked who was with him inside.

"Hehe, h-hello K-Kanda"

"Erm, hi Yu-kun…" the other boy greeted him nervously. Kanda glared at them venomously.

"You two are going to pay…"

"K-Kanda…"

"I'm gonna give you two to those thousands of girls."

"Don't! Have mercy Yu!" Lavi cowered in fear of being thrown outside with those girls. Kanda gave another death glare.

"I am not a merciful person and you know that."

Kanda then looked at the two unconscious girls, "How are they?"

"They're still unconscious; I hope they wake up soon." Allen said softly then patted Lenalee's hair, "By the way, how was your talk with Komui and the principal?

"Tsk, the principal and I got separated because of the girls. You two forgot to follow me to the principal after putting the girls in a safe place." He growled.

"Well, who would go outside when there are thousands of girls who are chasing you?" Allen said to him with a smirk on his lips.

Then the door opened. The boys looked at the door to see who it was.

"I'm the doctor here, is there anything wrong?" The doctor asked.

"Our friends here are still unconscious. They were pushed down the stairs. How are they?" Lavi asked. The male doctor sat on the bedside and got his stethoscope. He placed it on their chest then he out it back on the table beside them. He observed the blood oozing from their scalp. The doctor stood up, he went near the drawer and began searching for something.

"We just need to bandage those injuries in their head then they could go back to class."

Then the doctor began to bandage the girls' injured head. After bandaging it, the girls groaned.

"You're awake!"

Allen swiftly went to Lenalee's side and smiled, "Are you alright now?"

"Yes, thanks Allen-kun," she replied with a weak smile.

"Ugh, well, we really should be in class by now." Maricar told them, "You three on the other hand, should be back at work."

Lavi shook his head then grinned at her. His grin was huge and goofy. But it showed a hint of mischief.

"We'll cancel all our plans for today. I mean, who will take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself that's because I'm not a baby. I'm 16 years old for goodness sake." The raven haired girl snapped at him with irritation in her voice, "Besides, we need to go back to class."

"Maricar is right; we need to go back Allen-kun." Allen frowned at her statement.

"But you're still wounded." He whined childishly. Lenalee sighed at his childish whine. But still, she thinks he is cute when he is like that. An idea suddenly popped in Lavi's mind. Kanda noticed this.

"Oi baka, you better make sure that idea is useful." Kanda glowered.

"Of course it is, however, it _is_ dangerous." The rabbit replied. Kanda gave a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"What if we stay with the girls to keep them safer?" The red headed rabbit suggested. On the other hand, the doctor, Kanda and Allen had a nervous face.

"Are you mad?"

"Are you trying to kill us?"

"They have a point."

Allen sighed and looked at Lenalee, "I guess we have to. You two are injured."

Maricar nodded reluctantly. She was against Lavi's idea.

"Okay then, you kids better go and you'll need luck." The doctor reminded them. Allen and the others left the clinic and continued to Maricar and Lenalee's classroom.

"Now, where will you 3 stay?"

"I'll go in the car. I'll call Komui… again." Kanda said then left.

"I'll stay here outside, I can wait." Allen told them. He then beamed a warm smile to Lenalee, making her blush.

"I'll stay with Moyashi."

"Fine, I'm warning you… It's torture here in school." With that, the two girls went inside.

"Glad you can join us Ms. Williams and Ms. Lee, I heard about the accident." Mrs. Asakura, a great teacher from Japan, said.

"_It wasn't an accident, Ciara did it intentionally!" _Maricar thought.

~~~~**After their class ~~~~**

The bell rang and the students left the classroom. Lenalee and Maricar went out too to see if the boys were just fine.

"Well, where could they be?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"You think they were bored so they left?"

"They were warned."

"Or… They were chased by the girls again!"

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered their eyes. The two girls were shocked and tried to remove the hand

"Guess who I am," a male voice spoke.

"If you guessed who we are, we'll let you go." Another voice spoke. Again, it's a male.

Maricar struggled her way out by kicking the mystery man who was blocking her sight.

The man groaned in pain, "Ouch! That hurt!"

"_That voice seems familiar,"_ Maricar thought, "Lavi!"

"If that's Lavi then… is this you Allen-kun?" she asked. Allen smiled and removed his hands.

"Hey Lenalee." He greeted and grinned hugely.

"So… How was your class?" Lavi asked curiously.

"It was alright, wait a minute, why are you questioning us? Are you two our father?"

She retorted, "And what if someone sees you again, they'll—"

"The principal guaranteed us protection. Isn't it time for gym?" Lavi said with a goofy grin while Maricar groaned. Allen threw her a questioning look.

"She hates gym—"

"I don't hate gym; I hate the gym teacher that's why."

"Well, you need to brace yourself, you'll need luck." Allen told her as the girls left and went to the girls' locker room.

* * *

**Well, that's only for now but on the next chapter there will be a catfight.**

**The coach will appoint partners for their badminton practice which will lead to the catfight.**

**I know this chapter is crap but I will do my best on the next.**

**R/R please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh no! Gym!

**Chapter 6: Oh no! Gym!**

**Hey guys! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Thanks also for those who checked out my story and for reviewing!  
Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Oh and please check out the grade 6 Field demo of marikina Catholic School sixth graders, it's a nice video.**

Maricar and Lenalee went inside the locker room to change. As they were changing, the girls around them glared at them. They finished changing into their P.E uniform so they went outside. Once again, Lavi and Allen were waiting for them.

The redhead wolf whistled when he saw them, "Well your shorts are umm, short."

"Lavi, that was rude of you to do." Allen scolded; meanwhile, Lavi was snickering in amusement.

"Says the one who has the face even redder than my hair." He said. It was true; Allen had his face redder than a tomato.

"Perverted red head…" Maricar said, suddenly, something came in her mind, "Oh well, let's wait until I tell Komui you wolf whistled us… Who knows if you'll live…?"

Lavi gulped and laughed again, this time, he laughed fretfully.

"H-hey, I was just kidding!"

"Well, I wasn't kidding Usagi."

"Hey! How'd you knew that that was the nickname Yu-kun gave me?"

Maricar raised an eyebrow at this then smiled evilly.

"So it was your nickname. I should've known Usagi."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'm the nicknamer now?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah you are!"

"Am not,"

"Am too,"

"Am not,"

"Am too,"

"Ginger!"

"Ebony!" The other two beside them sighed because of their childish antics.

"Maricar, we should go to gym now." Lenalee reminded her. Maricar smacked her forehead and went with Lenalee to the gym.

"Ha, she lost!" Lavi yelled triumphly. Allen sighed and dragged the dancing idiot towards the gym.

"Okay everyone! This time you'll all be paired for playing badminton. For those who is not very good in badminton, please raise your hand" the gym teacher, Mr. Watson, said in a loud and clear voice

A few hands were raised. Maricar smirked. Who knew that many of Ciara's so called friends do not know how to play badminton?

"Okay then, you girls will go to Earl, Kyle, Joshua and the others on the other side of the field." Then he turned to them, "It's now time for the partnering."

Everyone gulped, including Maricar and Lenalee.

"First, Anna, you go with Hana." The young blonde groaned as he made his way with his blonde partner.

"Hmm, Leila, your partner is Adrian."

"Alice with Lea, Lenalee with Brandon, Maricar with Ciara—"

"WHAT?" the three last said girls screamed in unison. And shock.

"I am not going to play with this loser!"

"Who are you calling a loser?"

"Duh, who else is my stupid partner?"

"If you are referring to my partner then that must be you!"

"No, I was referring to my partner which is you!"

"Fine, I don't care go on with your yackety-yak"

This time Ciara was really fuming. She tackled Maricar to the ground and began a catfight.

"Hey! No fighting in here!" the coach yelled at them. The two girls both said "Hmph."

The coach nodded at the boys and whistled as a signal that they should start.

Alice hit the ball with her racket hard. Maricar almost missed it by an inch. She then passed the ball to Ciara. Ciara hit the ball twice as hard as Alice's but Lea was a good catcher.

"Damn, hey loser, you better not mess up!"

"Okay, sheesh." **(A/N: I am so sorry for those who I disappointed because I didn't detail the game that much. I just love badminton that's why that is the game I chose for them to play.)**

The game continued until both teams were weary. Ciara and Maricar were both panting and gasping.

"I-I'm tired." Ciara told her. She glared at Ciara and said, "I know that idiot."

Alice hit the ball one last time. This time, she hit it hardest. Scores were both tied. Maricar ran to catch the ball. Luckily, she caught it and passed it again to Ciara. Ciara hit it this time her hardest. This time too, Alice and Lea didn't catch the ball.

"Williams and Myers win!" the coach announced in a loud voice. The two of them cheered alongside their friends. She smiled and nodded.

"You were great best friend!" Lenalee congratulated her and hugged her then. Maricar hugged back.

"Okay then, Lenalee and Brandon will be next after Anna and Hana's match with Leila and Adrian." Their gym teacher publicized.

Lenalee and Brandon nodded then went back to their friends.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she imitated Allen.

"Good luck," he said with a wonderful smile on his lips. His smile was contagious, making her smile too.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

After some minutes, the match between Leila and Adrian ended. It was Maricar and Brandin's turn. They were against Joyce and Diane.

Both of Lenalee's opponents were cheaters. Seated right next to each other, they copy each others homework when they didn't do theirs. Just then, Joyce hit Lenalee on the head.

"Lenalee!"

"Joyce! That's cheating!" Brandon accused correctly.

"I wasn't!" she yelled back.

"Don't you know she had a wound on her head too?" Maricar exclaimed

"So?" Diane retorted. Lenalee was being helped by Allen to get up.

"Don't worry guys, the ball was pretty soft so don't worry. I'll be fine," she said with a sly smile on her face. Then someone came in and all the girls squealed in glee.

"Hey Kanda, what did he said?" Allen asked curiously.

"He wants to talk to you four later." He answered nonchalantly. Then he sat down on a bench beside some random guys. They stared at him.

"What?" Kanda asked. They shook their head and continued the fight.

After an hour, gym ended and all of them left.

"I guess it's time for math…" Lenalee said and looked at her best friend.

"What's wrong Mari-chan?" Lavi asked. Maricar grumbled at her new nick name but she let it pass.

"Math… I hate that subject along with History…" she answered.

"Don't worry, Lavi is here, he can help you with those. He is like a genius when it comes to Math and History." Allen told her.

"Really? Thanks!" Maricar's gloomy attitude suddenly became happy.

"Alright now, go inside." The two boys told them.

Lenalee and Maricar went inside. Lenalee looked back and smiled at them.

"See you later at recess!"

Allen blushed and nodded. The two boys left and went to their car.

**XXX Inside their car XXX**

"Lavi, what time is their recess?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's 9:30, actually after this subject it's their recess now." He answered and went back to listening on his I-Pod.

"Okay then, we should get ready."

Lavi nodded in agreement. The two ignored the continuous calls from their fans. But most were from the media.

'Hey Allen,"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, do you like Lenalee?" Lavi asked him with a mischievous grin. Allen quickly blushed and smiled.

"I'd be lying if I said no," he said, "Lenalee is a girl who you can easily fall for. It's like she's perfect. She's beautiful both in physical and in her attitude. She's smart and amazing; I can't say anything bad about her."

"So, you need help in asking her out?" The redhead asked Allen.

"Lavi, you're not a girl so how could you possibly help?"

"Right, but there's Alma!" Lavi suddenly remembered. Allen raised an eyebrow. Lavi saw this and said, "Well, she's a girl and Yu's girlfriend.'

"They're a weird couple you know. Kanda likes to have a long hair like a girl. On the other hand, Alma likes to have short hair like a boy." Allen stated

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter for them. So it's settled then, Alma will help you in asking her out."

"I don't know, Kanda might get angry—"

"It's Alma we're talking about here. Yu will let her do anything she wants." Lavi reassured him.

"Alright then…" The white haired boy trailed off.

**On the next Chapter: Meet Alma Karma!**

**The five of them goes home after school and the two girls get to meet Alma. Alma is Kanda's girlfriend in here. Allen gets a tip from her about dating. But someone overhears their conversation… Who could it be? Stay tuned!**

**Hey guys!**

**I know this chapter is short but I kinda ran out of time. Everything has been so busy for me now but I'll update sooner now… I hope.**

**School is eating my time, and please check out the **_**Grade 6 Field Demo MCS**_** on YouTube. I'll be very thankful if you check it out.**

**Bye! Ciao! Sayonara! Paalam!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Alma Karma!

**Chapter 7: Meet Alma Karma!**

**Hey guys I am so so sorry for all the mistakes I made from the last chapter!**

**I'll try my best in grammar and spelling so please continue to point out my mistakes**

**So here's the 7****th**** chapter. And thank you so much for all the reviewers!**

**I'm so glad you reviewed; I take all reviews especially constructive criticism.**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY- MAN!**_

**Time: 9: 30 AM**

**Class: Recess**

Lenalee and Maricar left the classroom with their books. They then went to their locker.

"You're looking for where Allen is right?" Maricar guessed her best friend's thoughts.

Lenalee quickly flushed and looked away.

"N-no, I'm not, what gave you that idea?" she asked her. Maricar shrugged and smirked. She then tapped her forehead.

"It's all about what you know Lena," answered Maricar, "And it just happens I know you so well."

The two girls went to the cafeteria and sat in their usual table, the one in the backmost part and near the windows.

"Okay then, this is weird…" Maricar murmured as the others continued to look at her awkwardly. The group of girls beside their table continued to glare at the two girls.

"Mari-chan! Lena-chan!" A redhead yelled happily as he waved his hands. Allen and Kanda were beside him. Allen smiled at Lenalee and Lenalee smiled back.

"Hey guys," greeted Lenalee.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Che."

"So what are you two gonna eat?" Lavi asked. The girls shrugged.

"We're still full—"

"Komui-san told us to feed you properly." Allen said, "Force-feed that is."

"Oh no, not force-feed, anything but that…" Maricar said and went into trance. She then hugged her knees.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked Lenalee. Lenalee sighed and smiled weakly.

"She has bad memories of force-feeding. Nii-san always force-fed us, stating we are undernourished." She responded then whispered something in Maricar's ear. Maricar quickly flushed and went back to normal.

"What did you whispered?" Lavi whispered to Lenalee. She smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"That's our secret," they both said in harmony. Their tone was mischievous and playful. Something the trio wouldn't expect from them to do. Then, Allen's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Allen!"

"Alma?" the other four turned to look at him, the two girls were curious on who the person Allen was talking to.

"Yup! So how's Yu? Tell him I'm coming this afternoon okay? Bye!" Alma said quickly and cheerfully.

"Man, Alma's still hasty and cheerful." Allen said with a sigh. Lenalee and Maricar looked at him in confusion while Lavi and Kanda were quite happy.

"Alma? Who's Alma?" Maricar asked in confusion. Lenalee nodded, she too was curious.

"Oh, she's Yu-kun's girlfriend," answered Lavi. He then took Maricar's wrist and pulled her towards the lunch counter.

"W-where are you taking me?" she asked, surprised and shock.

"To get food, you haven't eaten yet." He replied simply and went in line with the other students.

"Fine, but I—"

"Here ya go!" he said cheerfully. Maricar gaped at him in disbelief.

"How'd you get that so fast?"

"The lunch lady is a fan, and so are the girls who were in line."

Maricar sighed and looked at Lenalee who was being dragged by Allen too. Why can't Komui let them be?

"Okay, you need to eat now." Allen ordered Lenalee who pouted. He had to admit, she looks cute when she pouted. But she was way much cuter when she was smiling.

"Fine then," she finally gave in and began to eat her food. Allen stared at her while she was eating slowly.

"I-Is there anything on my face?" she asked him. Allen shook his head and smiled at her.

"N-No, w-well, you just look cute," he mumbled. Unfortunately, Lenalee, Lavi, Maricar and Kanda heard it. Allen blushed and bit his lower lip then he said, "Uh-oh, they heard me

Kanda smirked, "Well, looks like the Moyashi now grew his balls."

"Nice job Moyashi!"

"Heh, who would've thought Allen, the vocalist, would fall for his manager's sister?" Maricar said and smirked. Lenalee blushed furiously and smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Allen-kun," she said and lowered her head so they couldn't see her red face. She was smiling too.

**XxX after School XxX**

Allen and the others left school and went in their car. Allen opened the door for Lenalee and she thanked him.

"Say Allen, wasn't Alma going to visit?" Lavi asked. The white haired boy nodded as his answer. Then the two boys noticed something—the car suddenly halted to a stop.

"What the—what is wrong with you people?" exclaimed Maricar. Lenalee rubbed her head and sat back cautiously, hoping her head won't bump backwards if Allen would suddenly drive.

"Sorry! I-it's just that…" Allen trailed off and shuddered at the thought.

"We think we saw Yu smile," Lavi continued, unsure if Kanda just smiled.

"I don't think there's anything different or wrong if he smiles." Lenalee told them, "Everyone can smile."

"Yeah but imagining Kanda smile, it really gives me the creeps." Maricar said and trembled in fear.

"Same here Mari-chan," Lavi said and winced at his thoughts of Kanda smiling.

"Yeah, just think of it." Allen told them. Then they pictured an image of Kanda smiling brightly. They groaned in horror. Good thing Kanda was listening to his I-pod after the car halted to a stop a while ago.

* * *

They arrived at the boys' house in just a few minutes because of the smooth traffic.

"Welcome back," Miranda, who was at the kitchen, greeted, loud enough for them to hear. Krory escorted them to the living room.

"Um, Krory-kins, Alma—"

"YUUUU!" a feminine and cheery voice echoed throughout the whole manor. The owner of the voice hugged Kanda.

"Hey Allen, hey Lavi!" Alma greeted them and noticed the two girls, "You must be Lenalee and Maricar! Nice to meet you girls! Komui had been talking about you two everyday!"

"Thanks, nice to meet you too." Lenalee said politely and shook her hand after Alma offered hers.

"Thanks also, actually, you may consider Komui blabbering about us and unimportant stuff is just his excuse to skip his job." Maricar told them with a sigh and noticed that Alma was wearing something too boyish for her. Alma was wearing denim, boys' denim jeans that is. She was also wearing a loose black T-Shirt. But still, it suited her.

"Lenalee, Maricar, you two should rest." Allen told them. The two girls nodded and went to their rooms. Alma turned to Allen.

"Lavi said you need advice on something,"

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess…" Allen stammered and blushed. She grinned mischievously.

"You like someone?" she asked. But her question sounded much like a statement. Slowly and shyly, Allen nodded.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Alma asked him as the white haired boy blushed harder. Lavi laughed and patted Allen's back.

"If I tell you, you will surely be surprised." Alma raised an eyebrow at what Lavi said. The redhead went to Alma and whispered something. Then, Alma squealed in glee. Allen looked away to hide his blushing face. Maricar went down inconspicuously. She then went to the living room to ask help from Lavi. She heard Alma, Allen and Lavi talking.

**Maricar's POV**

I was just gonna ask help from Lavi. I am pretty sure you already guessed what subject I'm asking help for. Then…

"Are you gonna ask her out then?" I heard Alma say.

"S-She might reject me," Who in the world would reject Allen Walker, a vocalist of a very famous band?

"She won't," I heard Lavi reassure him.

"Her brother is going to kill me with his crazy inventions I tell you!" Hmm, other than Komui, who else creates weird invention just to protect his sister? This was getting too curious…

"Relax, it's not like Komui is here," Alma comforted the scared boy. If Komui was the brother then….

"Lenalee won't let anything hurt you," Lavi added and patted the boy's back. My eyes almost fell out when I heard that it was Lenalee they were talking about.

"You like Lenalee?" I asked ,shocked. All heads turned to me. I blinked and saw Allen's horrified face, Alma and Lavi's nervous look.

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you liked this chapter even though it is short. I'm so glad that I got many reviews from the last chapter too! I also congratulate you all for enduring my horrible writing from last chapter and this chapter!**

**I noticed one review about Hana, and here is my answer to the reviewer's question:**

**There is a boy named Hana in a manga called "Shaman King." His full name there is Hana Asakura. I also do not own Shaman King, I just borrowed two of its characters.**

**Please Review!**

**UP next:**

**Maricar now learned the truth that Allen likes Lenalee. She gladly helps him. **

**They'll go to the movies on the next chapter. Lenalee joins, thinking that this was just a date between friends since Lavi and Maricar are coming too. However, Lavi has something on his mind. Find out about it on the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Going to the movies!

**Chapter 8: Going to the Movies!**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so glad I can now reach the 8****th**** chapter of the story! **

**Reviews please and please pinpoint the mistakes I'm making!**

_**I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY- MAN!**_

**Maricar's POV**

I stood there, waiting for an answer. Damn, they're making me impatient.

"So, are we just going to stand here and do a staring contest or are you gonna tell me the truth?" I asked them impatiently as I began to tap the floor using my foot.

"Erm, what was the question?" Lavi and Allen asked 'innocently'.

"Oh please, if you're going to make a reason to not to answer my question you should've just ran away," I told them. Alma sighed.

"You see, Allen likes Lenalee and wanted to ask her on a date."

"Lenalee is in the room upstairs; go ask her if you want." I said and went to the stairs.

"Y-You're not mad that I like her?" Allen asked me. I shrugged and smirked.

"Why would I be mad?" I answered, "If you want someone to be mad because you like Lenalee go tell Komui."

After that, I went in our room and began to continue my homework.

"Is Lavi going to help you?" Lenalee asked me. I puffed my right cheek and folded my arms over my chest.

"He and Allen are too busy," I picked up my math book and began to read the questions, "Gah! I hate Math!"

**Lenalee's POV**

I sighe d and continued to do my homework. The teachers gave us many of them since it is Friday. I wonder where Nii-san is now. After thinking of the most possible places he could be in now…. I stopped thinking; Nii-san must be in Asia now. He once told me his schedule.

"Maricar, why is Lavi and Allen-kun busy?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that, why don't we go down to find out," she said to me and grinned mischievously. The next thing I knew is that she was pulling me out of the room and dragged me downstairs.

"H-Hey! I still have homework you know?" I reminded her with a pout.

"Allen has something to say to you." Allen-kun? What does he want to ask? Maricar grinned and pushed me closer to him. I put my hands on my waist and raised my eyebrow.

"You guys planned something didn't you?" I asked them. They were completely obvious. By Lavi and Maricar's actions, I already knew it, but what could it be?

"U-Um, Lenalee," Allen interrupted. I turned to look at him and smiled. I noticed that he was flushed.

"Yes?"

"C-can y-you…" He was stuttering. I looked at him and went beside him. I then put my hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick Allen-kun? You're red," I told him. He became redder. I have a feeling that he being like that red is my fault. Did I do anything wrong? Lavi nudged him while Maricar elbowed him. I stared at them.

"C-Can you g-go to t-the movies with me—I mean us?" Allen asked. Lavi and Maricar

looked at him unbelievably.

Before they could say anything, I interrupted, "sure, just let me change okay?'

He nodded and I went up the stairs then to my room.

**Lavi's POV**

"What the hell were you doing?" Maricar hissed at Allen.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I'll do if I was alone with her." I smirked at what he said. Allen was just too innocent.

"Then kiss her while you two are there." I suggested. The two stared at me incredulously.

"Lavi you baka, Lenalee would be mad at me if I do that…" I heard Allen—I mean Moyashi say to me. Then an idea popped up in my mind.

"I got a plan, just do what I say; I'll pick the movie okay?" I reassured them and grinned mischievously.

**Allen's POV**

After a few minutes, Lenalee came down. Wow, that was fast. She is very different from the other girls I've met before. I interrupt your thoughts of thinking that I've already dated another girl besides than Lenalee. Not that this is a date. Actually, I am too shy to go on dates. If girls ask me, it just happens that my schedule is full and all of those are important. Maybe they weren't made for me. Maybe Lenalee is the one who is meant for me.

"Let's go Allen-kun," she said. Man, she looks so beautiful in those clothes. She was currently wearing a turtle neck top. Her top was color purple, like her pretty eyes. She was also wearing a black mini skirt that had ruffles. What she wore was simple but elegant. It just seems like everything she wear is elegant. I snapped out of my thoughts and followed her outside.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked as Alma and Kanda get in their SUV. Alma grinned at me as a reply.

"To a restaurant of course, we're going on our own date." She told me and held Kanda's right hand, Kanda blushed in return—wait! Was that even possible?

My left eye twitched in horror of seeing him like that. I then opened the car door for Lenalee. She smiled and went in. After she came in, I went in the car too. I suddenly remembered something. I opened the window and called out to Alma.

"Hey Alma!"

"What?"

"Who's driving in there?" I asked nervously. Lavi opened his window too and looked at them nervously.

"Don't tell me Yu is driving," he said and trembled as he remembered his memories. I remembered it too. Damn, we were almost killed there.

"Of course not, I'm driving, so no need to worry. Bye!" she said in haste and went in their car then drove away.

"Let's get going then." Maricar said. I drove them to the movies. I am really curious on what is Lavi's idea.

After we arrived, a pair of hands stopped me from leaving the car.

"You can't leave the car, people might see you, and then _that_ might happen again." Lenalee said and frowned. I smiled and said, "Don't worry; we'll get our disguise in the car's trunk."

Lavi and I went out of the car and opened the trunk. We put on our shades, hat, and jacket. After that, we went back to the girls.

"Everything is okay now so let's go!" Lavi said enthusiastically. A while ago he was questioning me why I didn't ask Lenalee on a date alone. Now he is so enthusiastic about going to the movies. Hmm, this might have something to do with his plan.

I offered a hand to Lenalee and, to my delight, she accepted it. We followed Lavi and Maricar. After some minute of buying tickets, Lavi went to us.

"I have the tickets, let's go inside now!"

We went inside the cinema after buying some soda and popcorn. We sat in the lower part. I then turned to Lavi.

"What kind of movie are we exactly going to watch?" I asked him. He just grinned, "Just wait."

After 5 minutes, all the lights turned off and the movie was now rolling. As the movie continued, I found out that we were watching a horror movie.

I looked at Lenalee to see if she was alright. She was doing fine with watching horror movies until the middle part of the movie came. The people behind us and in front us screamed. So did Lenalee and Maricar. Lenalee buried her face in my chest and hugged me tightly. Damn it, I could feel my face burning. I also know that Lavi could see me blushing, which must be the reason why he is smirking.

"I-Is it done?" she asked me. I smiled and looked back at the screen.

"The scene is not done yet. I'll tell you when it is done." I told her. The scene ended after 3 minutes. I tapped Lenalee gently.

"The scene is done now Lenalee."

She raises her head and sighed in relief. The armchair was lifted upwards. Lenalee was right beside me.

"I-I'm sorry about that Allen-kun, I just don't like to watch those kind of scenes. They're really scary." She said. Lenalee sounded like an innocent child while she was talking. She was so cute.

"It's alright, anything for you." DAMN IT, did I just said anything for you? At least Kanda, Lavi, Maricar and Alma didn't hear it.

"Thank you," she simply says and snuggled closer. For her, it may only be simple but for me it meant more. I have to thank Lavi later.

**~~~~After the movie~~~~**

Maricar was tightly clutching Lavi's arm. I snickered silently because I don't want to die yet. Lenalee, on the other hand, was holding my hand. The last part shocked everyone in the cinema. Even I was shocked. That must be the reason she is holding my hand, I'm pretty comfortable with it anyways.

"So… how about we go home?" Lavi suggested. Maricar nodded in agreement, "Finally, something that doesn't have scary films."

"Aw, is my baby scared?" Lavi cooed teasingly. Maricar pinched his arm and moved away from him.

"Get your facts straight Lavi, 1st, I am not scared… okay but just a little scared. 2nd, I am not your baby okay? I'm a 16 year old girl." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who clutched me like a teddy bear," Lavi muttered quietly. Maricar shot him a cold glare and smirked.

"Who said you were a teddy bear? I mean, a teddy bear is nice and soft and you're not." Ouch, that must've hurt. But I know Lavi, he won't go down without a fight.

I was right. He went beside Maricar and whispered something in her ear. I wonder what he—

"GAHHHH! How the hell did you found out?" she screamed as if she was screaming for her help. Lenalee quickly guessed it and glared at Lavi.

"That wasn't nice Lavi," she scolded him. Lavi shook his head in disagreement, "No, no, she started the fight. I just had to fight back."

"Let's go home now. Miranda probably prepared dinner by now," I told them. Lenalee seems to agree, Maricar agreed too. I couldn't blame Maricar anyway. Lavi was just excited to annoy and vex Kanda.

We went back to our house and found out that Miranda already prepared dinner. Kanda and Alma were back before us. Who wouldn't have a hard time in driving when a redhead and a black haired girl are arguing? Still, I did have a wonderful time. I went down the stairs and went to the dining area. Alma was doing her 'happy dance'.

"Yeah! Christmas is near!" she exclaimed happily and grabbed Maricar to dance along with her. Oh yeah, Christmas, I need to find a gift for Lenalee soon.

**Hey guys!**

**I just couldn't take it anymore! I miss writing a chapter so I wrote and updated, I guess that was lying and I'm sorry! T.T **

**I hope you can forgive me. Also, this chapter is part of my story part so I updated too, I am also back to my old self and not my depressing one!**

**Please continue to anticipate the upcoming chapters and I hope many other more will support this pairing!**

**Next chapter: The Christmas Special!**


	9. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special**

**Hey guys! I am truly sorry for my errors last chapter and I know there'll be errors that I won't notice so continue telling them please.**

**This is the Christmas Special of the story! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**On with the story!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-man **_

December 24th is the day before Christmas. It is also the day before Allen Walker's birthday. Lenalee strolled along the streets to see a present for Allen. She was having a hard time on looking for a birthday present.

"What could I give him?" She pondered as she continued to walk. Then, something caught her eye. Lenalee went in a shop. Different kinds of accessories were here. Anklets, necklaces, rings, bracelets and many more accessories were there. Most of them were sparkling but only one was different. A bracelet with a small laminated wooden plank on the middle. The other design in this bracelet was pretty simple but elegant.

She called for the saleslady. The saleslady smiled and told Lenalee the price.

"I'll take it," Lenalee said. The saleslady beamed and led her to the counter.

"Miss, do you want me to write something on the plank?"

"Like what?"

"I could write down your name or your boyfriend's name."

Lenalee blushed at the word boyfriend. She was currently thinking of Allen.

"Okay then, can you please write the word 'Allena'" Lenalee said. The saleslady nodded and got a paintbrush and a white poster paint. She then began to write the word Allena in Harlow Solid Italic writing.

Lenalee also asked if the saleslady could wrap it. She nodded and after wrapping it, she gave it to Lenalee. Lenalee gave her the money and went out the store.

**~~~~In the boys' house~~~~**

Allen looked at the silver necklace with a heart on the middle. He smiled and put it back on the box.

"_I hope Lenalee will like this."_ He thought and went down the living room. There was Maricar and Alma sitting on the L-shaped couch, reading books. Lavi and Kanda on the other hand were running around the house like crazy and frantic madmen. Of course, you know who was being chased.

"Hey guys," Allen greeted and sat on the other couch. The couch that he was sitting on was the one in front of the LCD television.

"Hey Allen, have you seen Lenalee?" Maricar asked. She didn't take her eyes away from the book.

"Come to think of it, yeah, where is she?" Alma asked. Allen shook his head, "I didn't saw her while I was in town…"

Maricar suddenly tensed. She put her book down and called her Lenalee. After a minute, she put down her phone and frowned, "She didn't answered."

"I'm going to look for her." Maricar suddenly grinned and Allen's eye twitched.

"Hey Maricar, do you have Multiple Personality Disorder?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Yes, No, Yes—I mean no, No yes… Maybe," Maricar said, "Who knows? I don't know either."

"See, you could've just said 'I don't know' than saying all those words." Allen told her while grabbing his coat.

"Hey Moyashi, help me here!" Lavi cried as Kanda pointed Mugen at his neck, "My neck is going to be cut off! I still want my head!"

"But Usagi, your head will make a wonderful decoration for the next Halloween." Maricar said with a devious smirk.

"I'll be back soon." Said Allen and he left the manor. He went in his Volvo and drove to town.

"_Calm down Allen, she's here somewhere. Please oh please show yourself Lenalee."_ Allen thought as he continued to drive around town until he reached the park. Then, he spotted a pair of pigtails in the park. He went out of his car and ran towards the girl.

"Hey Lenalee!" he shouted and grabbed her by the shoulders. The girl blinked. It wasn't her. The girl squealed while Allen gulped. The girl's squeal attracted other girls. In the end, Allen was chased by rabid and crazy fan girls.

"_Damn, I should've gone in my car instead of running around like a complete moron."_ He said in his mind. He then heard a giggle.

"Are you alright Allen-kun?" a familiar and soft feminine voice said to him. He glanced up to see that person was, to Allen's joy and relief, was Lenalee.

"Thank goodness! I searched everywhere for you!" he exclaimed happily and hugged her tight. Lenalee giggled again but hugged him back.

"What were you doing outside without a disguise?" she asked.

"Looking for you," Allen answered and grinned. She sighed and grabbed his left hand. Of course, Allen blushed.

"Let's go back to the manor; Maricar must be worried about me."

"Yeah, it's cold too." He added and they left the park. Unbeknownst to them, three naughty persons were planning something about them.

"Ya think this would work?" Maricar asked. Lavi nodded. Alma smirked and said, "Never ever question Lavi's skills when it comes to these kinds of things—"

"What kind of things?" Allen and Lenalee asked in unison as they remove their scarf. The three began to sweat.

"U-Umm, nothing, just playing….umm—"

"Board games, yeah! We are playing board games!" Maricar continued and covered Lavi's mouth. Maricar looked like she was used in lying. Everyone believed what she says, but most things she says are lies.

Lenalee bent down and saw a chess board in the middle of Alma, Lavi and Mariar. She shrugged.

"Bye the way, Maricar, Alma, we need to cook for Christmas Eve. You know the tradition." Lenalee said and rolled her eyes at the same time. The two boys gasped. Lenalee and Maricar looked at them confusingly.

"Are you kidding?" Lavi said. His tone was telling Lenalee and Maricar that what they were saying was clearly impossible.

"We can cook thank you very much. How do you think did we live when Komui was gone?" Maricar said. By the tone of her voice, she was angry. Kanda went out of his room and overheard their conversation while he was in the stairs.

"Alma, you might just hurt yourself, I'll go out for a while." He said and left the manor.

"I wouldn't try on touching the stove Lena, Mari." Alma said with her hands raised upwards as if she was caught by a police.

"Why?" Lenalee asked her. Lavi tapped Lenalee's shoulder and sighed.

"She is not much of a chef." He told Lenalee. Then, they heard someone shriek. All of them ran towards the kitchen.

"What the hell? What are all of these stuffs doing stuffed in a cabinet?" Maricar exclaimed angrily.

"Our cooking supplies, but since we were away very often, Miranda don't use much of it." Allen said and helped Maricar to pick up the scattered things on the floor.

"Boys," Alma muttered, "I'll clean this up so I can do something. You girls work on the food."

"Really? Thanks Alma, you're the best." Lenalee said gratefully and hugged her. Alma smiled, "This is the only thing I can possibly do since I can't cook."

Maricar and Lenalee beamed then asked for the aprons. Allen and Lavi gave them the aprons.

"Hey, this apron is hard to tie." Maricar complained. Lavi came to her rescue and tied the string of the apron. She smiled and muttered a thank you. Allen, on the other hand, helped Lenalee with her apron. He slowly ran his fingers through her slender back. While he was tying the string, he could totally see her slim and slender back. When he finished tying, he could see her curves since he tied it tightly.

"Oi Allen, if Komui was here he already murdered you for looking at Lenalee like that." Lavi whispered to him. Allen blushed and elbowed his redheaded friend.

"Shaddup," Allen whispered back.

Lenalee and Maricar started cooking while the boys decorated the undecorated dining room. They finished the work for almost an hour. The girls prepared foods for everyone. It almost looked like the foods they cooked were too much.

"Hey Lavi, I made a new song but it still don't have lyrics. Care to listen?" Allen asked.

"I think it would be better if you asked Lenalee," Lavi teased. Allen blushed red. Lenalee walked to them and looked around and smiled, "You guys did a nice job."

"By the way Lenalee, Moyashi here has something to ask you." The redhead pushed the poor white haired boy forward.

"E-Erm, I made a new song, would y-you like to listen to it?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, why not."

With that, the two left and went to Allen's room. Maricar smiled evilly and nodded.

"They just fell in our trap."

Allen and Lenalee went inside Allen's room. The room looked the same like before. Lenalee noticed that Allen was nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be great." She reassured him. Allen smiled and sat down in his piano chair and began to play a mesmerizing song. However, it still doesn't have lyrics.

"Wow that was great Allen-kun! Don't worry, I'm sure you can make the lyrics." She told him. He blushed and offered his hand to lead her downstairs. They were going to open the door but someone locked it.

"Maricar! Lavi! Alma!" the two of them screamed, banging the door.

"We'll let you out…"

"But…"

"Look above you first."

As instructed to do, they looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above them. Boy their faces did went red.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" Lenalee shouted and banged the door again. Allen decided to look for another way out and he noticed his window.

"Lenalee, let's escape by the window." He whispered. She nodded and they opened the window and escaped through it. Being the gentleman Allen is, he went down first so when Lenalee will fall, he can catch her.

Suddenly, Lenalee's hands slipped from the tied blankets and fell. Luckily, Allen was there to catch her.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, thank you." She answered and opened her eyes only to find herself staring at Allen's gray eyes. They were in the garden and under a silver birch tree. And in one of the branch of that tree has mistletoe. This time, this mistletoe was real.

They didn't seem to notice the mistletoe. Allen put Lenalee down and Lenalee smiled gratefully. The couple suddenly noticed the mistletoe above them. They were happy that they get to kiss _without _Lavi, Maricar, Alma and Kanda.

They leaned in slowly. Lenalee wrapped her arms around Allen's neck while Allen put is hands on her waist. Without hesitation, their lips touched each others.

They broke the kiss after a minute and looked in each other's eyes.

"T-That was just a tradition right?" Allen asked, clearly denying his feelings_, "Even though I wish it wasn't."_

"Y-yeah," she said, _"It just had to be a tradition. I wish it meant something more to him."_

"Oi Moyashi, what are you and Lenalee doing here?" a familiar voice said in an annoyed tone. Kanda came back from his fencing lessons. It was one of his secrets.

"N-Nothing Kanda!" they said in unison.

"Go back inside," Kanda ordered them in a scary manner. The love birds nodded and went back inside.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Maricar exclaimed impatiently and stomped her foot on the floor like a child in tantrum.

"Let's look," Alma suggested. The other two nodded and they took a peek in Allen's room. To their surprise, they weren't there. Lavi went inside and noticed the tied blankets.

"They went through the window—"

"And we are here now." Allen continued for him. Lenalee was beside with her arms folded at her chest. Maricar noticed something on the tree and smirked.

"Looks like we don't need to set up fake mistletoes Lavi, they already kissed." She said and pointed at the mistletoe on the silver birch tree on their garden.

"Oh look! It's now 11:00 am!" Allen said quickly and dragged them all to the living room. Miranda and Krory came back from Lenalee and Maricar's old house. Reever, Johnny and Tapp are the ones staying there to guard the house. Miranda already set the plates and utensils so when they will eat, they won't need to do something else like preparing the utensils.

"Let's exchange gifts first." Alma said. All of them had their gifts to give the others. Allen sighed at his gift from Kanda. Really, who would give a bowl full of bean sprouts on Christmas? At least it was decent. Lavi gave Maricar a teddy bear and a hug. Maricar gave him a wrist band wherein his name was written on it and she also gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

Lenalee was astonished at Allen's gift for her. She looked at him with a huge smile on her face and kissed his cheeks which made him blush.

"Thanks for this wonderful gift! Here is yours," she gave him her gift. He opened it and saw a bracelet with a small laminated wooden plank on the middle. There it was written 'Allena'. He wondered why.

"The Allena stands for the both of us, the Allen is your name while the one with the Lena is mine," she said and giggled, "I felt like I was referring to us as a couple."

"This is a wonderful gift Lenalee, I like it." He said and hugged her, _"Allena huh? I like that name."_

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you liked my Christmas special! I'll do better in the next chapter!**

**Merry Christmas to all of you! Maligayang Pasko sa inyong lahat!**


	10. Chapter 10: We're off to Japan!

**Chapter 10: We're off to Japan!**

**Hello everyone! I am so, so sorry for the wrong grammar from last chapter and I know there'll be errors in be here too, it's just that…. I don't have a keen eye. I know that most of you out there have a keen eye so please correct me if I am wrong with grammar or spelling.**

**I also wanted to thank those who reviewed last chapter and on chapter 8! **

_**I DO NOT OWN D. Gray-Man, if I did, this pairing would not be fiction anymore.**_

* * *

As the days passed, Allen still can't stop thinking about that kiss, the kiss which he longed for back then, the kiss that made his birthday and Christmas his best day ever, the kiss that made him feel sparks, it was also the kiss that made him feel heaven. After his kiss with Lenalee, he then became so blissfully happy. Lavi and Maricar thought he was nuts, Kanda thought he was annoying, bothersome and short. (Allen didn't interjected about Kanda's comment on him being annoying and bothersome but he did argued with him when Kanda said he was short.) Alma and Lenalee on the other hand, thought he was cute.

Lavi heard the manor's phone ringing. He stood up from the couch and went to pick up the ringing telephone.

"Yo, who's this?" Lavi asked lazily and yawned.

"Lavi, this is Komui."

"Oh, hey Komui, what's up?"

"I just finished the meeting in Oceania; we're going to Japan next." Lavi's eyes widened when he heard a simple and small word from Komui.

"W-Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?" Lavi asked and emphasized the word 'we'. The man on the other line merely chuckled.

"Of course, you 3 need to go there too to answer the questions given by fans; it will give you more fame and more reputation. You know fan service. And you have a concert too."

Lavi knitted his eyebrows, "You didn't even told us we have a concert! And this is a bad idea Komui."

"Oh come on, you're the band's drummer."

"_I have to think of an idea so I won't go there. I mean me, Allen, and Kanda in the same airplane, with just one pilot, one stewardess and no one else. Oh man, I wouldn't want that to happen… not after 'that'."_ Lavi said in his mind and shuddered violently. The band members sure do have some unforgettable memories. Then an idea entered his mind. This surely will make Komui to stop forcing them.

"What about Maricar and Lenalee? Who will take care of them? What if someone kisses Lenalee while we're away? What if Maricar hugged someone?" he asked, continuing his rant to Komui.

"OH NO! I will not tolerate that Lenalee will kiss someone and Maricar will hug somebody!"

Lavi cheered silently but suddenly stopped when Komui continued to talk, "Aha! That's it, Lenalee and Maricar will go with you so no one can touch them!"

"W-What? B-but!" This wasn't what Lavi wanted. He even used what he and Allen did to the two girls just to convince Komui. But Komui was a genius, a mad and crazy genius that is.

"Okay then! It's done, go to the airport today and the pilot will pick you up. Maricar and Lenalee shall be excused from school too! " Komui said in haste and hanged up. Lavi sighed exasperatedly.

"Someday, someday, I will get revenge Komui. Now, how do I tell them about this?" Lavi asked himself and accepted his defeat. Surely, the other two members would not like this.

* * *

**::::Lenalee and Maricar's room::::**

"Lenalee, what is the answer here?" Maricar asked, hoping her best friend would answer.

"Sorry, I don't know the answer to that question either, see?" Lenalee replied and showed her the number that has a blank. Maricar sighed went back to her homework.

"Hey Maricar, why do you think the reason is for Allen being so happy these days?" She asked while Maricar rolled her eyes. The Chinese was certainly unaware of the feelings the white haired vocalist has for her.

"Isn't it obvious? You and Allen kissed last Christmas," Maricar bluntly answered. Lenalee flushed red and lowered her head. She was going to say something but was interrupted.

"Guys, I have something to tell you!" Lavi shouted loudly that his voice was heard even in the girls' room. Lenalee and Maricar went down to the living room and sat on one of the sofas.

"What's this about?" Allen asked as he went down the stairs. Kanda went down next with an aggravated face. A not-so-friendly smile, dark and venomous eyes, glaring at Lavi and last of all, a scowl on his face, those things which are imprinted on the young Japanese's face made the redhead cower in fear.

"Komui called." Lenalee's face perked up and her eyes widened.

"Nii-san called? When did he call?" The Chinese girl asked curiously.

"Just a few seconds ago, by the way, he said something…" Lavi trailed off and smiled awkwardly. He smiled as if someone was forcing him to do so.

"What did he said?" Maricar asked him this time. The redhead definitely got the jitters on announcing this to them.

"Japan…"

"What about Japan?" Allen asked him.

"Interview and concert…"

"What do you mean?" Lenalee questioned him and moved closer to him too.

"A-Airplane…"

"Stop talking in incomplete sentences baka usagi." Kanda told him with a glare.

"Going to…"

"Oh please, you're making me impatient Lavi, just spill it out!" Maricar exclaimed and put her left hand on her hip while her other left hand was ready to slap him. On the other hand, Kanda now has Mugen in his hand.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" the redhead took a deep breath and sighed; "Komui called and said that we need to go to Japan on our usual airplane."

"See, that wasn't much of a problem—wait! Did you say we will ride on our usual airplane?" Allen asked incredulously.

"No way am I going to share another plane trip with you two morons." Kanda stated and sheathed his sword.

"For once, the BaKanda had a point. I won't go, the last time was hell." Allen said and his right eye winced in pain.

"But Allen, Lenalee and Maricar are going too." Lavi said. Those words made Allen to stop his tracks and turn around. Ah, such magical sentences with the name 'Lenalee' will make him pay attention.

"Fine then, I'll go just to make sure you won't do anything stupid to Lenalee or Maricar."

"Okay then! I'm sure Alma will come too!" Lavi said while Kanda scowled.

"When will we pack?" Allen asked and took a glance at Lenalee and blushed.

"Today, we're leaving today. It's not like you don't know Komui, he always rush things." Lavi answered and went to his room.

"Um, Allen-kun, are you and Lavi sure about bringing us?" Lenalee asked him.

"Yeah, we have school to attend." Maricar added. Allen thought about that for a while but Lavi interrupted his thoughts.

"By the way, Komui said he'll excuse you from school to prevent boys from coming close to you!" Lavi shouted at them and went back to his room.

"Nii-san will never change right?"

"Yup, that brother of yours will never change Lena, oh, and Allen, you better stop staring at Lenalee." Maricar said and pointed out what the white haired boy was doing. Allen blushed at what the black haired girl said.

"I-I was not!"

"Oh, so you were just looking at her while blushing? That's the most stupid excuse I've heard from a guy Walker."

"Guys, stop fighting, we should pack too Mari." Lenalee interrupted their argument and dragged Maricar upstairs.

* * *

**::::Maricar and Lenalee's room::::**

Maricar threw her Geography notebook on the floor and slumped on her bed. Lenalee raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Why is your notebook on the floor?"

"I won't need it for a while." The raven haired girl replied and sat up. Lenalee noticed that Maricar took out her cell phone.

"Hello Lavi, how long are we going to stay in Japan? What bag are you going to use?"

"Why don't you just talk to me? I mean my room is just a few steps away considering my room is across yours."

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Fine, I guess we're staying there for two weeks or so but I am not sure because Komui is our manager. Oh, you should use luggage too just to make sure, now you're—"

"Bye."

Lenalee rolled her eyes, "That was mean Maricar."

"You heard him, we should pack many."

Lenalee nodded and began to pack their clothers. Maricar got two luggages and helped Lenalee in packing. After an hour, the girls finished packing and changed their clothes.

"Maricar, Lenalee are you done?"

"Yup,"

"We need to go to the airport now." Allen answered. The door opened, revealing two beautiful girls. Maricar wore a white grey sleeveless ruffle bow blouse with black pants and white flat shoes. Lenalee, on the other hand wore a black turtleneck dress that reached the middle of her thigh. She also wore white leggings that reached her knees with black high heeled shoes. Allen, Lenalee and Maricar went down the stairs and went to the living room. Alma was there, wearing a white T-shirt saying 'I did it… but I'm blaming you!' She also wore black denim jeans.

"Here, let me carry that." Allen offered a hand on carrying the two girls' luggage. Lenalee blushed and stammered, "T-Thanks."

Allen smiled and took their luggage and put it in the car's trunk. Kanda got Alma's and put it in the trunk too. They went inside the car and Allen started the car. Lenalee, who was on the back seat of the car, put on her I-pod and started listening to the music, First

Love. While Maricar, on the other hand put on her headphones and did the same, but she listened to the song: Kremlin Dusk.

Allen took a glance at Lenalee, who was smiling while listening to the music. Her smile was contagious and eventually, made him smile too.

* * *

**:::: Time: 6:00 pm, Lenalee's POV ::::**

"Lenalee…"

An angelic voice called me. I was certain the voice came from a male. It sounded familiar and angelic. The voice made me feel heaven. It wanted me to hear it again. I was currently dying to hear him call me again.

"Wake up Lenalee, we're here…"

Here? Is the voice telling me we're in heaven? Well, I certainly feel like I'm in heaven because the voice called me again. I slowly and groggily opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was silvery gray. Wow, I really _must_ be in heaven, although, I am not so sure about it. It's just a conclusion, but I wish my conclusion would come true. Then, I felt myself being lifted. I quickly shot my eyes open and sat up.

"Wait!" I heard Allen say loudly. I then found myself being carried by Allen-kun. I blushed and swiftly wrapped my arms around him, to prevent ourselves from falling.

"S-Sorry about that…" I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. He smiled, "Don't worry Lenalee, it's alright."

He gently put down my feet and I mildly unwraps my hands from his shoulders and went down on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry for what happened. You could say me and brother have the same habit of being deep sleepers. I guess I was hard to carry too." I admitted sheepishly. Allen chuckled while I blushed.

"No, no, you're wrong Lena," he told me, "Actually; you're as light as a feather. Now I know why Komui-san is force feeding you."

I blushed harder when he took my find and led me inside the airport. He dragged me closer to him and whispered, "Here, you should wear this sunglass to prevent the paparazzi and the photographers from knowing your identity."

I nodded and wore the sunglass. It was black like the other clothes I wore. When we entered the airport, paparazzi, photographers, photojournalists, and fans went closer to us.

"Allen Walker, is _this _your girlfriend?" a female photojournalist asked him. I felt hurt by the way she emphasized the word 'this'. She said it like I was a thing, and not a person.

"ALLEN! I LOVE YOU!"

"I'M YOU'RE NUMBER 1 FAN ALLEN!"

"KYAHHHH! YOU'RE SO CUTE ALLEN!"

"MAKE ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND INSTEAD ALLEN! I'LL LOVE YOU MORE!"

Allen-kun pulled me closer, making me blush again. We were attracting more people, which were mostly girls, by the seconds. I felt nervous so I lowered my head and gripped Allen's hand. Allen noticed my movement and smiled at me. His smile was so reassuring, so comforting. He didn't need any words to say that he won't let people hurt me. I smiled back while he wrapped his arms around my shoulder to keep me close to him.

"Lavi and the others are now in the airplane, we need to hurry up so stay close, and I don't want to lose you." He whispered to my ear and smiled again. Me either, I do not want to lose you too, literally. My trail of thoughts was stopped when I saw a familiar face. Oh no, it couldn't be her. I looked again at her to make myself sure whether that was her or not. It was her alright.

"Allen-kun, Ciara is here." I whispered to him and he looked at me.

"Okay then, don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

"But this was my entire fault…" I said, clearly sad. He let out a soft chuckle. I looked at him as we continued to walk past the fans and reporter.

"Maricar was carried by Lavi too." I smiled at what he said and wrapped my left arm around his waist. He blushed at what I did.

"Let's get going then; I wouldn't want to be lost in this crowd, would I?" I asked him teasingly and we continued walking to the airport.

* * *

**:::: 3****rd**** person POV::::**

"That's Allen Walker's girlfriend right?" a male photographer asked.

"Probably, she was also the girl who was shown in the news before."

"I knew it, Allen Walker does have taste in women." a paparazzi said and snickered.

"This will be on the front page of the news!"

"Act quickly everyone! We need to take a picture of her!"

The paparazzi, photojournalists, reporters and photographers then followed Allen and Lenalee.

"Allen-kun, I'm sorry about earlier. It was my fault why we got late in going to the airplane. I'm really sorry!" Lenalee continued to apologize to him. Allen smiled and put his index finger to her pink and soft lips that he once tasted.

"Shh, didn't I tell you it's alright? If you want my forgiveness, I already gave it to you. Don't worry about it; I'm used with the paparazzi and reporters. I won't let anyone hurt you too. Not the paparazzi, not the fans and most certainly not Ciara." He said so softly, yet his tone was demanding also that Lenalee went quiet. He smiled and tightened his wrap around her shoulders. Lenalee never saw Allen so protective about something. She smiled back.

"Thank you Allen-kun. I have to think of a way to repay you."

"No worries Lenalee, besides, I enjoyed staying with you there in the car."

She blushed at what the white haired vocalist said. Lenalee didn't even notice the involuntary smile that appeared on her lips every time Allen complimented her or made her blush.

"Our luggages are now in the plane. We should hurry." Allen whispered in Lenalee's ear. She nodded and they ran faster to their plane.

* * *

**:::: Black Order's Plane:::::**

The door of the plane opened, revealing Allen and Lenalee. They were panting and gasping and tired. The two went inside while the stewardess closed the door. Allen and Lenalee sat down next to each other.

"Yo guys!" Lavi greeted with a cheerful and goofy grin. Maricar was beside him fuming with anger while reading her book. She opened her mouth to say something but Lavi covered her mouth.

"I wonder what will happen if I shout out loud the word AR—"

Maricar's left hand covered the redhead's mouth from babbling. Lavi licked her palm making the raven haired girl groan in disgust. Maricar eyed the redhead and bit his hand.

"OUCH! Why the hell did you do that?"

"You're blaming me? You're the one who started it by licking my palm!"

"At least that won't leave bite marks on your hand!"

"But you did leave something! You left your germs damn it! Now my palm is infected with redheaded perverted germs! Only acid can destroy this!"

"NOOO! My beautiful hand is now unable to play the drums!" Lavi wailed and bit his lower lip. A book came then hit his read.

"Oh please Lavi, since when did you became narcissistic?" asked an annoyed Alma.

"You're too noisy Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled loudly and stood up. The pilot then declared that they were now going to fly while the others continued to argue.

"GAAHHH! I hate you Komui!" Lavi yelled angrily while Kanda unsheathed Mugen.

* * *

**There will be another chapter continuing this one. But who knows if Lavi will be in the next chapter? Will he still be alive? **

**Lavi: Please, please, please! I still want to live!**

**Me: Let me think about that okay? **

**Komui: Just be sure that Lenalee and Maricar will still be pure and innocent! …Or else…**

**Kanda: Well, Moyashi kissed—**

**Allen: Ahem! I think we need a tailor so a zipper can be sewed on Bakanda's mouth so his mouth can be controlled!*glares***

**Me: By the way, we have something to tell all of you!**

**All: Advanced Happy New Year! Thanks also for the ones who reviewed!**

**Lenalee: I hope everyone can celebrate a happy and safe new year!**

**Me: If there are Filipinos who are reading this fan fiction, have a safe new year by not using firecrackers but instead let us just use hornpipes/trumpets or anything else that can make noise.**

**Allen: And reviews please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to Japan!

**Chapter 10: Welcome to Japan!**

**Hello! I am glad that some reviewed the last chapter! Thanks for telling me my mistakes too, please continue to tell me my wrong grammars or spelling!**

__

**I do NOT own D. GRAY-MAN!**

* * *

**Lenalee's POV; 6 am**

I never really got the chance to sleep last night. Actually, I, Allen and Alma never got the chance to sleep. Lavi, Maricar, and Kanda were arguing. And they were loud. After they got tired of bickering with each other, they went to sleep and gave us the chance of sleeping too. And now, I still don't want to wake up; it feels so comfy and cozy in here. My pillow smells so good and it is so snug too.

I moved and buried the right side of my face to my pillow. This pillow is cozy but not soft. Oh well, it's alright, as long as my pillow is here beside me. I then feel someone move. I yawned and opened my eyes. My eyes widened and I could feel my blood rushing to my face. It seems like I have forgotten that Allen sat beside me.

Here I was now, sitting beside him, and snuggling comfortably with him. His arms were wrapped around me and the right side of my face was buried in the crook of his neck. I tried to stand up but his arms prevented me from doing so.

"Lenalee…" I heard him say. He was dreaming of me? Now I am certain that I am blushing. He tightened his arms around me and he buried his face in my hair.

"Lenalee… please don't…"

I looked at him and saw his face, hurt and pained. Maybe he is having a nightmare. I put my left hand in his scarred cheek and tapped it lightly.

"Please don't… like Mana…"

Mana? Who is Mana? I began to caress his cheek. His face looks so hurt, I wanted to say to him so badly that he was just dreaming. Allen-kun's arms tightened even more.

"Allen-kun, wake up, you're just having a nightmare." I told him. He shook his head.

"No, no, don't!" He screamed and sat up. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face. I placed my hand above his left. He looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"It was just a dream…" He murmured, loud enough for me to hear. I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Yes, it was just a dream…" I told him. I quickly snatched back my hand after I saw someone stretch his arms. It was Lavi. He turned his head to look at us and his naughty grin appeared. I bit my lower lip and lowered my head. Did he saw what happened?

"Actually Lenalee, I caught it all on tape." He said and held the video cam up in the air. My eyes widened when he pressed the play button. There, it was playing what happened last night and what happened just a while ago. I blushed while Allen-kun stood up and tried to grab the video cam from Lavi.

"Hmm, Moyashi, do you think this would be worth selling?"

"Give it back Lavi! And my name is Allen!"

"No, this video cam is mine, why should I give it to you?" Lavi said 'innocently'. He acts like there is nothing on that video. I stood up too and went to him.

"Please, just give it back Lavi." I pleaded and pouted. He stuck out his tongue. We then heard a groan. We turned our heads to find out who it was.

"Okay, what the hell is the reason why you three are noisy?" She asked groggily and angrily. Me and Allen looked at each other and grinned. We both pointed out index finger at Lavi.

"He started it!" We said in unison. He was going to open his mouth to say something but the pilot's announcement stopped him. He said he was going to land the plane. Me and Allen went back to our seats and sat down. I know there is something special that will happen here in Japan.

* * *

**:::: Allen's POV::::**

Luck seems to be on my side. Or it could be fate. I still couldn't believe that I am now sitting next to Lenalee. Wait, I sound like a 15 years old lovesick boy. I'm now beginning to think that Lavi and Maricar were right. Maybe I should ask her out soon. Now, I have to think for the solution of my two problems.

My first problem is how can I overcome my shyness? And my second and maybe my harder problem, how can I date her if Komui-san is her brother?

"Allen-kun, it's time to go now!" she said, smiling brightly. I nodded and followed her out of the plane. But before we went down the plane, I put on my shades and pulled her close again. I blushed as I kept her close. I wonder if it's alright with her whenever I hold her this close.

"Um, Allen-kun, are you with this?" she asked me.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Oh, so the paparazzi can't know my identity?"

"Yeah," I lied. I guess you can say that this is just an excuse to hold Lenalee—Oh damn, I am slowly turning into a pervert like my master.

"Allen Walker is it true that she is your girlfriend?" a male reporter asked me. I blushed and just continued walking.

"Is it true that you, Lavi and Kanda now have a girlfriend?"

"Can we know who your girlfriend is?"

"When will you let us meet her?"

I blushed harder and tried my best to continue to ignore them. Just thinking of Lenalee being my girlfriend is enough to make me blush. I then smelled Lenalee's hair. Her hair smelled like lavender. She smells so nice. I smiled and continued walking.

* * *

**:::: Inside the airport::::**

"That was close," Lavi said with a sigh. I nodded in agreement. Lavi then grinned mischievously. I looked at him curiously. Lenalee looked at him curiously too. He must be thinking something mischievous.

"What's with that look?" we asked him inquisitively. He just continued to grin.

"Sirs, madams, we need to go now." One of our bodyguards told us. I nodded and we left the airport with our bodyguards surrounding us. The photographers continued to take pictures of us even when we reached our car prepared by Komui.

"Okay, now how in the world did Komui got our limousine?" Kanda asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Duh, he took it with him. What else do you think?"

"Where will we meet Nii-san by the way?" Lenalee asked us. I looked at Kanda, then he looked at Lavi and Lavi looked at Maricar, who looked back at him. Lavi grinned sheepishly and said, "Eh, I forgot to ask him…"

"How about we just ask Komui?" Alma asked, trying to calm Kanda down from beating up Lavi. Lenalee and Maricar nodded in agreement.

"I'll call him," I said and searched for my phone in my pocket. After finding my phone, I then dialed Komui-san's number. My cell phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello? May I know who this is?"

"Hello Reever-san, may I speak with Komui-san?"

"Oh right, is this about the place where you'll meet him?" he guessed. Wow, he does know a lot about our manager.

"Yes, can we know where we'll meet him?"

"Okay, wait a minute…" Then no body was on the other line now. After a second, I heard clanking and someone slipping and crashing. I was curious on what was Reever-san doing to make all of those noise. But certainly, it was because of the papers in their place.

"Hello? Reever-san? Are you alright?" I asked. I then heard someone sigh and titter.

"U-Um, I'm still alive don't worry, and here is the hotel you guys will go first. The Chief said you will go to Sunny Days Hotel. You have accommodations there too, and your room numbers are room 201 and 202." He said.

"Thanks, by the way, when will the concert start?" I asked again.

"He said the concert will start on the day after tomorrow, in evening. You three will have an interview with the press tomorrow and after the concert too so better tell it to the other two." He answered and hung up. I sighed. Why does Komui-san always rush things? Lenalee and the others looked at me.

"We're going to Sunny Days Hotel first. Then tomorrow we'll have an interview with the press. After tomorrow is our concert and after our concert is another press interview." I told them. Lavi slumped over his seat while Kanda scowled. I understood exactly how they felt. Another tiring week, well, at least Lenalee is here to make it better.

"Don't worry guys; I'm sure you guys can endure it. You've been through a lot worse." Alma comforted us. Yeah, she's right; we've been through other worse events than this. Lenalee then held my hand.

"Don't worry; we'll be on your concert, cheering for you guys. All of us believe that you guys can perform well." She said and smiled reassuringly. I smiled back and nodded. Maybe, this isn't half bad at all.

* * *

**:::: In the hotel::::**

I could feel the people looking at our backs. I can also see Lenalee's worried face. I then tightened my grip on her hands and smiled at her. She smiled back. I'm glad she can understand me even if it's just body language.

"Allen! Lavi! Kanda!" I heard someone shout out our names. I found out that it was Russell-san who was calling us. I grinned and waved at him.

"Hey Lenalee, Maricar, nice to see you again." He greeted. How did he know them?

"Hey Russell-san, long time no see," Maricar greeted and smiled.

"Hello Russell-san, nice to see you too."

After their greetings, he suddenly eyed me as if his eyesight was blurry. I raised a brow curiously. I wonder if there is anything wrong. Then he suddenly chuckled nervously.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked

He chuckled once again, "Allen, you shouldn't do that even if Komui isn't around. Who knows if he installed a CCTV in here just to monitor Lenalee." He laughs nervously again, "You do know that is dangerous?"

I looked at him. I still can't get the point, what was I doing to make my life in danger. Lavi seemed to have read my mind so he pointed his index at my hand. Oh…. I never noticed the fact that we were holding hands.

I blushed while Lavi was stifling with laughter. I hope he wasn't here at the moment. But unfortunately, he is.

"Oi, you two baka, we need to go there now or do you want us to leave you two behind to get engulfed by fan girls." The Bakanda threatened us.

I smirked, "There is no—"

Oh dear, when he pointed his finger behind us, we saw thousands of fan girls trying to get to us, only being stopped by our bodyguards. Why does he need to be always right?

So I and Lavi followed them. Lenalee and Maricar were in the front chatting with Russell-san. After a few more walking, we finally reached the rooms assigned to us: 201 and 202. Before going in, we made a decision.

Room 201 is for the boys while room 202 is for the girls. The three of us—I, Kanda and Lavi—totally disagreed with the plan.

"D-Don't! Please Russell-san! Lavi will probably tease me or annoy me while Bakanda will kill me! Don't do this!" I begged. I was practically on my knees, begging Russell-san and tugging his sleeve. Hell I don't care if anybody thinks I'm a weirdo. The hell with being embarrassed! All I care is for me to sleep in a safe and secure.

"Geez, stop being such a baby Allen, you're a vocalist of a famous band, what will happen if someone saw you?" Russell-san told me. I looked at Lavi, who was grinning hugely. Uh-Oh, something bad is going to happen and I can feel it.

"Come on now Yu-chan, Moyashi-chan, we are going to have fun! I promise you~" Lavi said and dragged us inside. Kanda got Mugen unsheathed half way, he was thinking of destroying the door. Unfortunately, Lavi grabbed it quickly and hid it somewhere he himself only knows.

* * *

**:::: Lavi's POV::::**

Thank you so, so much Russell! Now, I, Moyashi and Yu-chan shall play! Hmm, what's a good game to play? Okay! I now have 3 choices of games to play:

Poker

Twister

Truth or Dare

Let me see the options… Okay, letter A is erased. I shouldn't have thought of that anyways, why?

1st Yu-chan hates every type of Western games, and Poker is a western game. 2nd, Moyashi will have me broken again and he'll just win the game by cheating.

Twister, no, we can't possibly play that, we don't have one. So it's settled then, we shall play Truth or Dare!

But first, what can I do to make Yu-chan join? I tap my left foot continuously and suddenly, a bright idea came up to my mind. I may not use Mugen anymore but there's still Alma! No doubt that she'll join, that means, Yu will join too!

"Oh Yuuu! Moyashiii!" I screamed in a singsong way. You ask why? Because me, talking in a singsong way annoys them, and I love it when I annoy them.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"Give me Mugen." Yu said in a threatening voice. I shivered and grinned, "Aw come one now Yu, I'll tell Alma you've been callous to me."

Yu scowled while I continue to grin. Hmm, the Moyashi seems to be too calm. Just wait a minute there, you're next…

"By the way Moyashi,"

"It's Allen."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, have you seen the video I recorded earlier this morning?" He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, I know that you know what happened. You two were all red~" I teased and pulled out my video cam. He quickly flushed.

"You little fraud, you do remember what happened earlier!" I accused him as if he committed crime.

"You do remember that you and Lenalee slept together!" I continued to accuse him. Oh so much fun in teasing the moyashi.

"W-We did not!" he defended himself but the blush on his face was obvious.

"Then why are you stuttering?" I questioned him, with my victorious smirk.

"I-I am not! Besides, we just slept on the chair of the airplane. Not a bed." He corrected. I grinned and pointed my index at him.

"So you do admit it! You do like Lenalee!"

"Yes! No! I mean—and don't change the subject!"

Before I knew it, I was on the floor, rolling around and stifling with laughter. Oh how stupid and dense this moyashi could be. He is much denser than Yu. Too bad I didn't catch it on tape!

* * *

**::: Room 202, 3****rd**** Person POV::::**

"Achoo!" Lenalee sneezed. Maricar rubbed her back and sympathetically smiled, "Don't worry Lena; I'm sure it's not a cold. Someone is just talking about you."

Alma nodded in conformity and smiled gently, "That sneezing of yours will stop once those people stopped talking about you."

"Still, who could be talking about me?" Lenalee pondered. After a moment she sighed, "At least Nii-san isn't here to make things worse."

"Make things worse?" Alma asked bewildered. The two girls nodded and both sighed.

The raven haired girl scratched the back of her head, "If Komui was here he probably ordered Reever and the others to take Lenalee to the hospital."

"Isn't that overreacting?"

"Yes, but Nii-san won't stop worrying about me and Maricar even if the whole world told him he was just overreacting." Lenalee replied and sneezed again.

"By the way, I think we should visit Kanda and the others, he might be killing someone already. I need to stop him if he is." Alma said.

"You're right," Maricar said, "Come on Lenalee."

The Chinese girl nodded and followed the other two outside their room.

* * *

**:::: Room 201::::**

"Moyashi—"

"Allen."

"_Allen, _truth or dare?" The redhead asked him.

"Hmmm, Truth," Allen answered and braced himself for whatever the redhead will ask him. Lavi grinned roguishly. Allen gulped.

"Okay, did you and Lenalee kissed already?"

Allen turned beet red and his eyes widened, almost bulging out. Lavi and Kanda smirked. Their smirks showed they won against Allen in this game.

"Yes I mean No! No! We haven't kissed each other yet." Allen stammered. The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Yet? So you two will kiss in the future am I right?" he asked, another roguish grin appeared on the redhead's face. Allen turned redder. Lavi then took out a camera.

"If I sell this to the fans, I'm sure I can profit from this!"

"Now, now Lavi, it's my turn… and don't worry, you're not my target…" Allen said darkly and laughed evilly. Lavi gulped and the camera in his hand fell down. He thought black Allen only appears in poker games or when he is reminded of Cross.

"Kanda,"

"Che."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I'm not a weakling unlike you."

"Okay, I dare you to be nice to everyone until tomorrow."

Lavi then began laughing like a total moron he is. His hands clasped on his stomach and he was rolling on the floor to like a while ago. Allen shot him a curious look.

"Look, Allen, Whatever you do, Yu will not do that dare. That dare will surely kill him." Lavi said and wiped a tear from his eye.

"He's right, I will not do it." Kanda said and glared at the redhead and the white haired boy. The latter glared back at him and shook his head.

"So you are going to die if you are nice to everyone only for one day." Allen taunted the Japanese.

"Why you—I'm going to beat you up Moyashi." Kanda said and got a broom as a temporary replacement of Mugen.

"Oh, is that—"

"Yu! Are you two still alive in there?" A feminine voice asked. They knew it was Alma. The redhead and the white haired boy nodded.

"Yup, but you might want to call the ambulance. Allen is going to die soon and I can feel it."

"What do you—?" Lenalee asked

"Oh come on Yu, calm down now. Don't try to kill them okay?" Alma told him and smiled. Kanda dropped the broom and glared at Allen instead. Maricar and Lenalee sighed. They came just in time. The latter bent to her knees and looked at Allen.

"Are you okay?" Lenalee asked. Black Allen disappeared and Allen blushed and nodded as his response. Lenalee smiled sweetly and helped him up. Allen's blush seems to grow redder whenever they held hands.

"Oh! By the way, I and Lenalee need to go somewhere." Maricar said and grabbed Lenalee from Allen. The other 4 looked at them.

"Where will you go?" They asked the two girls.

Maricar rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, do you guys need to go everywhere we are going to? And you already know that Alma."

"I do? Oh! I remember now! Okay then, I'll see you two later!"

The two girls left hastily, leaving Allen and the others. Then Alma turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"No more fighting okay?"

The three nodded in defeat and glared at each other. Alma then cleared her throat to get the boys' attention.

"What did I just said?"

"No more fighting."

"Good, now when I return to my room, please oh please try not to kill each other for once." Alma said and left the boys alone in their room.

"Damn it, I could've just got my own room." Kanda muttered and sat on the couch, leaving the other two sitting on the floor.

"Say Moyashi—"

"It's Allen."

"Okay, okay_, _are you ready for our press conference tomorrow?" he asked. Allen shrugged and stood up.

"I don't know…. But I'll do my best in answering the questions. Speaking of the questions, what do you think will they ask us?" Allen asked him.

Lavi shrugged too in response but still answered, "Who knows? Do I look like a journalist to you?"

"Hmmm, you sound like one, I mean, you always interrogated me like I did a crime or something." The vocalist answered. His stomach suddenly growled. Lavi then sniggered.

"Come one Moyashi, your pet is growling." Then his stomach growled too.

"Haha, it's not like you're hungry too, let's check out the refrigerator." Allen suggested and the two went to the kitchen. **(A/N: Their suite has a kitchen)**

The redhead opened the fridge and got a red apple. He then noticed Allen, whose eye was twitching in annoyance.

"What's wrong Moya—"

"Don't even continue that word, ok now, who put this freaking bowl full of bean sprouts inside the fridge?" asked Allen, clearly teed off. Lavi took a look at the bowl that the annoyed boy was holding.

"Dude, calm down, maybe Reever or Russell put it in there so they can make a salad or something." Lavi said and patted his back.

Suddenly, Allen's face became dark and scary. He began laughing evilly and he put the bowl inside the fridge again. The redhead backed away a few feet.

"H-Hey Allen, are you still inside there?"

"BAKANDA!"

"You're noisy baka Moyashi." Kanda deadpanned and changed the channel. Allen then glared at him and smirked.

"I'm gonna tell Alma that you kept a bowl full of bean sprouts just to tease me." Allen said and smirked once more.

"So?" said Kanda in a monotonous voice. He wasn't scared of what Allen was going to do. Alma is, after all, his girlfriend. But there are two facts that everyone knows. Only Alma Karma can make Yu Kanda to behave and follow orders and Kanda will only behave when told by Alma or a girl he knew. Lavi and Allen sometimes tried to use this against Kanda… but in the end, they only got bruises and an aching body.

Lavi gulped. He was sure that there was something bad going to happen….

* * *

**:::: Later; 4:30 pm::::**

"Hey guys we're—what happened here?"

"Whoa, this room looks like a hurricane has been here. What happened?" Lenalee asked in confusion. The three boys were currently tied up together and Alma was sitting on a wooden chair with a belt in her hand. The sofa was destroyed. It looked like Kanda destroyed it with Mugen. The picture frames were on the floor and broken. And last but not the least, a bowl of beansprouts were on Allen's head.

"Come on, I'll tell you when we get back to our room. And boys~" Alma said and smirked evilly.

"No fighting okay?" Alma reminded them and smiled. Her smile was too nice for the boys so the three superstars nodded quickly and shivered while the other two girls stared at them in confusion. They have no idea what was that about

* * *

**I am so happy coz of the reviews I got! I think that I haven't made a good job in writing this one… **

**And BTW I found out that 2011 is the year of the rabbit…**

**Allen: WHAT? We are so doomed! **

**Reever: Prepare ten new secret strongholds! Prepare the missiles and sandbags!**

**Me: Here Kanda, we think that it is best if you use this for a while… *Hands Mugen***

**Allen: We need to prepare for the impending event that will happen when Lai arrives!**

**Lenalee: What will exactly happen?**

**Me: He has an army of bunnies since it's year of the rabbit meaning… It's the favorite year of Lavi….**

**Maricar: Oh! I think I see him! Hide!**

**Lavi: Ohhh Yuuu! Moyashi! *twirls with bunnies in his background***

**Lenalee: Reviews Please!**

**Me: Oh! And D. Gray-Man chapter 202 is out! **


	12. Chapter 12: The day before the interview

Chapter 12: The day before the Press Conference!

**I am so happy that many of you reviewed the last chapter! I am so inspired right now! Thank you very much for those who reviewed and like the last chapter, I hope you can enjoy this one too!**

**I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN!**

* * *

**Alma's POV**

I sighed and went with Lenalee and Maricar to our room. The two looked at me and I knew that they would soon fire their questions.

"So Alma… What exactly happened?" Lenalee asked me as she sat in our couch.

"Well, wouldn't it be a surprise to see those 3 knuckleheads gagged and tied in a chair. I suddenly felt sympathy for them." Maricar said, "Poor, poor chair, poor, poor room. It's their fault why the room got so messed up."

"I agree with you. They never learn do they?" I said with a hint of amusement in my voice. Lenalee nodded and giggled.

"Alma, can I ask a question?" The Chinese asked.

"Sure, shoot,"

"How long have you been… well… doing those to the boys?" Lenalee asked her out of curiosity. I shrugged and answered, "I guess for…1…2…3 Yeah, I've been doing that for three years."

"Nice, I'd like to try that sometime." Maricar said and stretched her arms like a cat, "By the way, when can they escape?"

"They'll probably escape once Yu had gotten the hold of his sword. But then again, Yu will just tie them up. I think that the other two will get left behind." I said and turned on the T.V but turned it off since nothing good was on. It's not that nothing good is on. It's just that I can't understand what they are saying.

"By the way, didn't you say that you've been doing that for almost like 3 years? Then you and Kanda were together for as long as three years?" Lenalee asked.

I nodded and said, "Although it was a pretty silent relationship…We eventually got over it."

"Yeah, I totally believed you when you said you had a 'silent relationship' with Kanda. I mean, he doesn't seem like the type to ask a girl out." Maricar commented. I agreed with her.

"It took Yu 6 freaking months and he said the words one by one each month." I told them and rolled my eyes.

"I think I get it now, example, he first said 'Will' on the month of January. And then he said the word 'You' on February, after a month he said 'Go'. On April, he probably said 'Out'. On May, he said, 'With'. And lastly, he said 'Me' on the month of June. Is that it?" she said. What she said was exactly true. That's how Yu asked me out. Lenalee understands quickly.

"Wow, that's pretty long…" I heard Maricar said.

I nodded again, "Yup, it also took me a week to figure out what he meant. Well, I did write down the things he said."

"Fact: You have to be really, really patient if you want to date Kanda. That's because he won't ask you out yet once you two have met." Maricar said and wrote it down in a little notebook. I raised an eyebrow. What is she writing in there?

"Hey Maricar, what's that?"

"A notebook," she answered. Well it is duh!

I rolled my eyes, "I meant what you are writing?"

"Oh… This is for money. I'm going to sell it once I've filled this up." She said.

"What are you writing exactly?" I asked again.

"Oh, this is about the boys. I've been gathering data lately. Datum about what the boys like and _who _the boys like," She paused and glanced at who Allen likes *cough*Lenalee*Cough*

"I also wrote facts about them, just like the one I said. Thank you so much Alma!" She continued and hugged me tight. This girl sure likes to tick off the boys.

"Speaking of the boys, I think we should go check on how they are doing." Lenalee suggested. Oh God, we forgot about them!

"Guys let's go! Who knows what Yu did to them?" I said frantically and we ran out of our room quickly. Oh god, I am so sorry Allen, Lavi!

* * *

**:::: Allen's POV::::**

Oh God please someone help meeee!

I can't stay any longer in here! Here I am stuck with Bakanda and with Lavi! Help! Alma! I don't wanna die yet!

"Why do I have to be stuck here with you guys again? I never prayed for this!" I exclaimed and tried to wiggle my way out of the rope Alma tied. But it was too tight. Oh dear Neptune, what have I done to anger the gods? It must be something really offensive to have me tied with these two. Me + Kanda + Lavi= Mess and havoc. And this was the result. I hate my life right now.

"Moyashi! Baka redhead! Are you two still alive?"

Maricar? That's Maricar's voice right?

"Maricar! Help!" I yelled

"Oh shut up pip squeak, you're too noisy." Kanda commented.

I glared at him, "First you called me 'Moyashi.' Next you called me 'short stack' and now you called me 'pip squeak'. Can't you say the name 'A-L-L-E-N'?"

"Oh! Here, I got the key!" I heard Lenalee say.

The door opened and Lenalee, Alma and Maricar went running to us. Maricar sighed exasperatedly and untied the rope.

Lenalee then went to me and squatted down to my level… Yes I fell down after the rope was untied. So don't think that she squatted down because I'm short.

"Are you okay? Did Kanda or Lavi hurt you?" she asked worried. I blushed slightly. I saw Alma walking toward us.

"Don't worry Lenalee, Allen is not hurt… physically I guess. Lavi is the only one hurt physically." Alma said and giggled. At least it wasn't me who that Bakanda hurt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again and pouted. She looks so cute when she pouts or smiles. I guess that's just one of her charismas.

"By the way, where did you two went?" Lavi questioned as he continue to rub his head. He had a very big lump on his head. His lump was also swelling.

"What? Can't we go somewhere by ourselves sometimes?" Maricar asked and rolled her eyes. Lavi sighed and bit his lip.

"I know that, hey, I was just worried." Lavi mumbled and stood up. After that, he sat in the other sofa. (Thank goodness it wasn't destroyed…yet. At least it survived for a day or else Hans and Komui will kill us.)

I saw Maricar's cheeks tinged pink.

"Stop it guys and shouldn't you three be getting ready for your interview tomorrow?" Lenalee asked us.

I froze. No, we froze, the three of us froze. We all know that Komui will kill us if we ever answer a question wrong. I wonder what the questions are about.

* * *

**:::: Maricar's POV::::**

Damn him. Damn him to hell. Damn you Lavi. He just had to be cute and I can't believe it but hot.

I sighed and looked at them. They were as pale as Allen's hair. No, they were paler than his hair. I smirked, who knew that even Yu Kanda, the so called Ice King by the fans, can pale. Aha! A new info added to the notebook!

"By the way, what time is it?" Alma asked them.

Lavi looked at his imaginary wrist watch. After a second he said, "4:41"

"Nice, let's go Lenalee, Maricar!" Alma said gleefully and dragged us out. But before we got out of the suite, Alma stuck her head in.

"Remember what I said boys. No fighting." She reminded them. I heard a whine from Allen.

"But Alma~" the short one whined, "Why can't you just take us with you?"

Lavi agreed, "Yeah, pretty please?"

Damn he just had to be cute when he whines or pleads. What'll you do if you were in my position and a cute and hot redhead drummer is in front of you with big and pleading puppy eyes? I'm sure an ordinary fan girl would squeal and scream. But I am not a fan girl but I still can't escape his charms.

"Lenalee?" I said and turned to her so I can't see those cute and adorable emerald eyes.

She then tapped her cheeks lightly and smiled, "I guess—"

"Yay!" Allen yelp—actually, he squealed and hugged Lenalee. On the other hand, my best friend blushed and just smiled. In the corner of my eyes, I also saw the moyashi's lips curled upwards. He was also blushing.

"How cute those two are," I said.

All heads turned to me. Oh. My. God. Have I just commented that out loud?

Allen quickly pulled away from Lenalee and walked away a few steps from her. He probably took 5 steps away from her. Maybe embarrassing other people is a natural potential of mine.

"What?" I asked them innocently.

"N-Nothing, so Alma, are you alright with it?" Lenalee said.

"Sure, why not?" Alma replied, "Let's go now!"

And with that, we were pulled by Alma again. Just how strong is this girl?

* * *

**:::: Later::::**

"Why didn't you say that we were going to the mall?" asked Allen. We were wearing thick disguises. And it wasn't that cool in this mall. Hell even people stared at us in curiosity on why we wear these kind of clothes.

"Oh shut up Moyashi, this is way much better than being tied to a single chair with you two." Kanda snorted. Nice, that must've hurt.

"By the way, I, Lenalee and Maricar will go to the department store." Alma said and the boys opened their mouths to say something but Alma added something, "We're going shopping on the women's department."

I saw the three shudder and shiver.

"We also have something to talk about privately. Unless if you want to go shopping with us in a place where it's full of women and fan girls."

"No thanks, erm, we'll go tour the mall bye!" Lavi said in one breath. It's like he didn't even paused. Oh well, at least we have time for ourselves.

* * *

**:::: Lavi's POV::::**

That… was just too close.

The last time I went there was absolutely death-defying. After that, I swore to myself and rabbits that I will never go inside the women's department again.

"So where will we go now?" Allen asked.

"Che, I don't care about you two but I'm going somewhere." Yu said and he left. Now, what are we—I and Allen— supposed to do?

We then just decided to tour this Japanese mall. I sighed, this was boring. But like Yu said, this is much better than being tied to them in a chair. And this was certainly better than entering the women's department. I noticed something on his wrist.

"Hey Moyashi,"

"It's _Allen_. And what is it Lavi?"

"What's written on your bracelet? May I see?" I said.

He flushed and began to stutter, "N-Nothing. This is nothing Lavi. L-let's just go!"

I raised a brow at his reaction. Something is going on with him and I must find that out. I grabbed his wrist and yanked it upwards.

"AlLena?" I read it out loud. I then noticed that Moyashi turned red and grabbed his wrist back.

"It's a name but what does it mean?" I asked him.

"That's none pf your business Lavi!" He snapped at me. Oooh, looks like the moyahsi is hiding something. It could have something to do with Lenalee.

Yeah!

How couldn't I notice that? The name AlLena is the combined name of Allen and Lenalee. The 'All-'part is Allen's while the 'Lena' is Lenalee's. It's like what they used for shipping or couple stuffs.

"So there is something going on between you two!" I said and smirked, "You little liar!"

He immediately blushed.

"Lavi, stop it. You're too loud, people are staring at us!" He hissed at me, "They might notice us. If they noticed us, we'll surely get into trouble and Alma, Kanda, Maricar or Lenalee or all of them might scold us!"

People started whispering in Japanese language. Oh damn, this is so not good. I then heard an American reporter say:

"Hey! It's Allen and Lavi!"

How wonderful! *Eye twitches*

* * *

**:::: Lenalee's POV::::**

I and Maricar accompanied Alma in choosing her clothes. Alma was the only one talking throughout the shopping until she brought up a certain topic.

"By the way, I think Lavi and Allen have something for you two." She said. I immediately blushed and so did Maricar.

"What made you say that?" Maricar asked her. She shrugged.

"I judged it by the looks of their faces when they stare at you two. I'm pretty sure about it." Alma replied, "And when it comes to Allen's feelings for Lenalee. I doubt that he only thinks of her as an older sister or just a friend."

"But what makes you say I feel the same?" I asked her. She just laughed.

"It's really, _really _obvious Lenalee. So I am pretty sure you feel the same way." She answered.

I sighed. Nothing was going to happen if we argue with Alma. I mean Alma always have a comeback ready. She's going to do a great job being a lawyer.

We then saw a group of American girls huddled in a corner.

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

"The Black Order Band is here!"

"Oh really?" I heard a girl asked sarcastically.

"Yes! If you don't want to believe me then don't! But I am going to look for them!" A strawberry blond girl said and left. Her friends then followed her.

"Let's go. Yu must've left the other two. I sure hope Allen is with Lavi." Alma said. Maricar shot her a curious look.

"He has no sense of direction so let's go!"

With that, we were dragged out of the department store by Alma once again.

* * *

**:::: Allen's POV::::**

Who knew that this simple trip to the mall would make us run very fast just to avoid several reporters?

This was surely unexpected.

A while ago when we reached the men's bathroom, we saw Kanda leaning on a wall. No on seems to notice him in his disguise. But that didn't last long. After a while, a girl noticed him and screamed his name loudly.

"Your disguises suck." Bakanda commented, "If you're going to use a disguise next time try to hide your scar Moyashi and try to take off you eye patch Usagi."

"It's not like your disguise worked BaKanda!" I told him as we continue to run.

"Che."

"H-Hey stop it you two! Look! Look! It's Alma and the others!" Lavi yelled and pointed out. It is them!

"Hey Allen! Lavi! Yu!" Alma said smiling and then waved her hands at us. Her smile faded when she saw the ones behind us.

"Guys! Corner them quick!" A reporter said from the other side. They were behind Alma, Lenalee and Maricar.

"Run!" Lenalee shouted.

Of course, we ran. We then were separated from each other. I was stuck with Maricar. Lavi was stuck with Alma while Kanda was with Lenalee.

"You alright?" Maricar asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine. Just fine. I knew it you guys shouldn't have come with us." She replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Here, call Lenalee. I doubt you have her number. I'll keep on lookout. If you do the lookout, you'll get easily noticed." She then handed me her phone.

After a few ringing, she answered.

"Hello Maricar?"

"Hi Lenalee. It's Allen." I said.

"Allen? Are you okay and why do you have Maricar's phone?" I heard her asked at the other line.

"We'll tell you later and I'm fine. By the way, where are you and Kanda?"

"We're here at the Supermarket. How about you two? Where are you?" She asked. I then looked around.

"We're here at the topmost part of the mall. How about Lavi and Alma? Where are they?"

"I just called them. They're at the Food Court."

"Okay, I have a plan; tell Lavi and Alma we'll meet at the Parking Lot. 3rd floor." I told her.

"Okay, I'll meet you two there. Bye." Lenalee said.

"Bye." I replied. I was going to hang up when she interrupted.

"Be careful okay?"

"Of course, we will be. Be careful too. Bye." I said and hanged up.

I could feel a smile appear on my face. Lenalee, she's always sweet and caring. That's one thing I liked about her.

"Maricar, we'll go down on the 3rd floor. After that, let's go to the parking lot. We'll meet them there." I told her.

"Okay, coast is clear." She said and gestured to follow.

We took the elevator to avoid further notice. I managed to hide my hair in my hat while used Maricar used her compact powder on me (it had the same skin tone as mine) to hide my scar. It would only stay for a while but it's worth it.

I leaned on the glass window of the elevator and stared at the people coming in and out. I sure hope they won't notice me. Do you want to know why this hair color became permanent and how I got this scar?

I'll tell you….soon.

"Hey Moyashi, we're here." Maricar whispered and she successfully avoided being heard.

"It's—"

"Shut up!" she hissed, "If you're going to yell your name out loud they might know your identity! After that, it's 2012 for us!"

"True but calm down now. By the way, what level are we in?" I asked her and she dragged me out of the elevator.

"3rd floor, now we just need to go to the parking lo—"She didn't continue. Maricar paled and touched my left cheek. My eyes widened.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked her, bewildered by her actions.

"We _really _need to leave or else we'll be in big trouble!" she said and ran fast.

It's alright with me if she ran… It's just that *sniffs*

WHY DO I HAVE TO BE DRAGGED LIKE I WAS A SACK OF RICE?

* * *

**:::: Later at Parking lot::::**

"Che, what the hell took you so long? You called 5 minutes ago and you said you were at the 3rd floor! It took you 15 goddamn minutes to get here?" Kanda shouted at us. Our car started beeping.

We turned to see who it was.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that."

Ugh, typical Lavi.

"By the way, Hans called." Alma said.

The car stopped beeping. I blinked several times. Lavi and Kanda mimicked me.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah. He called while you two were still inside. He said he's coming over." Alma replied.

"Come on, let's just go home now." Lavi said.

"It's not like you three still have a condo. Remember? Wrecked?" Maricar reminded us.

"We know but I sure hope we can get another." I heard Lavi say.

My phone rang and I looked at who it was. I froze and looked around. Who should I pass this phone to? Lavi? Kanda? I grinned and went to Lavi instead. Kanda is in a bad mood so I shouldn't really hand this over to him.

"Hey Lavi, answer this call for me will you?" I said.

"W-What? But it's your phone—"

"Thank you very much Lavi. Oh, and you do know how to answer this right?"

I heard him sigh. I smirked and covered my ears. They noticed me.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Nothing!" I replied and waited for Lavi to answer the phone.

He answered it and his eyes widened at the familiar male voice. I couldn't help but notice that he was stuttering.

"YOU THREE BETTER GO BACK TO THE CONDO UNIT RIGHT NOW!"

Ah, as I suspected it is Hans.

"Yes, yes, we will go there." Lavi said and flinched at the loudness of Hans' voice.

"Do it. Now." That was the last thing I heard from Hans before he hang up.

Alma sighed and hugged Kanda's arm and said, "I guess we have to go back. Hans is really, really angry now."

"Yeah, we should. Hop in guys." Lavi told us and got in the driver's seat. I smiled and then turned to Lenalee.

"Here I'll help you." I offered a hand.

"U-Uh, are you sure?"

I nodded, "Of course."

I then took her hand and gently pulled her in. She smiled. Oh god her smiles are the best ones I've ever seen in the whole world.

"Hey Allen, remember what Russell said?" Alma asked me.

"What is it?"

"You shouldn't do that when Lenalee is around. What I meant is that you shouldn't stare at her like that." She said and smirked.

"I-I wasn't!"

"Sure, still in denial aren't you Allen?" Maricar asked in a teasing voice.

Throughout the trip back home, I was blushing. They were all teasing me. How come I'm the only one being teased?

* * *

**Ah, another chapter ended. I really hope this was worth your waiting. And sorry for the last update too. I really hope you like this chapter and BTW Chapter 203 of D. Gray-Man is out! I am so addicted to it right now! **

**I also have a favor to ask you please.**

**1****st****, please help me in my high school interview, I don't know anything about the questions they'll ask me so if any of you knows some question that'll be asked in the interview please tell me. It'll really help since my interview is on Feb. 19! Wish me luck!**

**2****nd****, I have lesser time to write more chapters since exams are near again. But I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**3****rd****: I am absolutely annoyed! A facebook user named coffee shake crumble just insulted our section. And FYI I am part of that section! I really hate her/him! She/He joined our facebook group and then chatted with us after that she/he just insulted us! I hope her/his profile will get deleted! Please help me with it! I really, really hate her/him! Well, if I am in a bad mood, I lose ideas for this story,I hope you all understand!**

**BTW thank you so, so much for the reviews! I am really inspired and happy! My grammars might not improve but I'm trying my best! Thank you so much for the reviews again! **

**And: I do not own D. Gray-Man!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Interview Part 1!

**Chapter 13: The Interview part 1**

"_**D. Gray Man**_**" This is the whole band singing**

"_D. Gray-Man" This is for thoughts and one member of the band singing_

**I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN NOR THE SONG!**

* * *

**:::: Allen's POV::::**

O-ouch! It hurts!

Again, I am the one who is punished… I am trying not to move so my legs won't hurt but I think it's not working because, my legs are sore. _Really _sore I tell you.

"Aw, come on Hans! Of all punishment why must SEIZA be it?" Lavi cried and bit his lips. By that look, his legs must be sore too.

"Tch," I heard Kanda muttered. Lucky one… He's Japanese so _*this* _is pretty easy for him! O-ouch! I better not move again…

"You three better not do this again!" Hans yelled at us and pointed to our wrecked condo unit.

"It's not _that _bad!" Lavi interjected but he was proven wrong when a picture frame fell to pieces. We really need to clean this up after our punishment… That is if Hans will be merciful enough to end our punishment.

"Oh dear God… Komui will kill me if he find out!" Hans said and then turned to Maricar and Lenalee, "Hey Lenalee, Maricar…"

"You know them?" Lavi piped.

"Yes, they were introduced to us when they were 8 years old." He replied.

"Yeah, and what is it Hans?" Maricar asked.

"Can you do a favor?"

"That depends."

"Okay, here it is, can you make Komui calm down when he finds this out?" Hans pleaded. Maricar looked at Lenalee and Lenalee looked back at her.

"Sure," they replied and sat on the couch.

"Hans—"

"No, your punishment isn't over yet." He replied and sat beside Lenalee and Maricar. Ohhh, I really, really hate this! O-ouch! Help! Please!

* * *

**:::: Lenalee's POV::::**

I sighed. Poor Allen-kun, poor Lavi, poor Kanda… I pity them but Hans still won't let them free.

"You three can finally stop when it's 8:30. That way, you can finally learn your lesson!" Hans scolded them. I can see their knees trembling and shaking. It must hurt a lot…

"Also, I found out some questions that will be asked by the journalists." Their eyes lit up and they looked at Hans.

"Some questions for you Kanda will be about your past and Alma okay? While some of Lavi's will be about his current relationship and also why he was carrying you Maricar, and lastly Allen's will be about his 'mysterious girl.' Meaning, it's about you Lenalee. That's all the information I gathered." Hans said, "Oh, by the way, you three will have to prepare a song number."

"Each one of us will prepare?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, one song from you, one from Kanda and one from Allen." He answered.

"For whom?" Allen-kun asked.

"Your special someone." Hans said. I wonder for whom Allen-kun's song is. W-Wait! W-why was I thinking about that? It's not like I'm interested about who he likes or something…

"And what is that for?" Kanda asked grumpily.

"For Valentines what else?" Hans replied and pushed his glasses up farther to his nose. Kanda and Maricar rolled their eyes. I guess they're not the Valentines type.

"I'll be going to—"

"Pinky?" Lavi interjected and teased him at the same time. Hans blushed immediately and stuttered, "N-No! A-And w-what's it to you if I am?"

"N-No!" Lavi mimicked, "Oh please Hans, you added the "W-What's it to you if I am?" That only means you are going to Pinky. You really are a bad liar."

"Tsk, you never changed! I'm leaving now!" He replied angrily and left.

"Typical temperamental Hans," Maricar commented and yawned, "Hn, it's already 7:30 pm, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep okay Lenalee?"

"Sure, I'll follow, how about you Alma?" I asked her.

"Nah, I'll stay here just in case something bad happens." She said and flopped down beside me, "You should go now, I'll be fine, don't worry about me Lena."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Alma reassured me, "I'll follow too soon okay? Goodnight!"

"Goodnight too," I said and left the room.

I yawned and opened the door. It didn't take me much time to go to out room since it's just across Allen's.

"Maricar?"

"In the bathroom! I'm taking a shower!" was her reply. Maricar's usual reply.

I sat down out couch and turned on the T.V. I went to the global news. Hmm, showbiz was the current news.

"_Hello and good evening to everyone!" _The woman said cheerily and sniffed, "_Ah! I can truly smell the love in the air! Let's see our chart of superstars and pop stars who have their own dates this coming Valentines!"_

Maricar came out of the bathroom with a towel on her tangled hair. She also wore a bathrobe and red fluffy rabbit slippers.

"Hey Maricar, look at this," I pointed out and Alma came in right on cue.

"Hey guys! Wait—what is that chart on the T.V about?" she asked and sat beside me while Maricar stood behind us.

"_This chart ranks the personalities who are confirmed to have a date on Valentines. This is ranked from confirmed to not sure yet._

_Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa_

_Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama_

_Danielle Watson and Maxine Reyes_

_Cecilia Cora belle and David Matthews_

_Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee_

_Lavi and Maricar Williams_

_Kanda Yu and Alma Karma—"_

Before she could continue the others, I quickly turned it off. I was shocked, really shocked. I-I didn't expected this!

"H-How the fuck in the world did they knew our names!" Maricar exclaimed her eyes widened.

"I-I didn't know either! I'm sure neither Hans nor Komui would tell them!" Alma replied and covered her face.

"What she said was a fraud! I-I mean we never made any plans about having a date with any of the boys! Alma may have one but us!" I said in disbelief.

"Our reputation is ruined for sure. I expect that some of our classmates will call us on the phone and ask us about this," Maricar said and took her phone. After that she went near the garbage bin.

"What are you doing?" I and Alma asked her, bewildered by her actions.

"What? I'm going to throw this before it rings endlessly," she said and threw her phone in the garbage bin, "Oh well, time to buy a new phone."

I rolled my eyes at her actions. Sometimes, Maricar can really be childish and a bit stupid but still, she's the best sister and best friend a girl could ever have! Sure, she may not be my blood related sister but to me, in my heart and in my mind, she'll always be the sister I never had.

"Okay, let's cross that bridge when we come to it. So let's just get some sleep right now and relax… This day has been too, well, stressful, for me that is." Alma said and went to her bed.

"I'll just take a bath and afterwards, I'll follow okay Maricar?" I said.

"Sure, goodnight."

* * *

**:::: Tomorrow 5 am; Allen's POV::::**

I yawned and stretched my arms. Afterwards, I massaged my sore legs. Damn, that hurt a lot.

I then looked around… So Hans did give us a new room, not that I'm complaining or anything. Oh well, I might as well agree with what Lavi said,

_:::: Flashback::::_

_We got up and instantly flopped down to the only thing intact in out room: The sofa. I guess Kanda actually thought before doing something idiotic._

"_Okayyyy, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Pinky?" Lavi asked Hans._

"_Shaddup, I just visited her okay? Anyway, I got you three idiots a new room so don't try to destroy it this time! Good thing the manager of this hotel is a fan…" He said but mumbled the last parts. He then gave us the key and our room number._

"_Whaaat?" Lavi exclaimed. _

_Oh. Room 210, our room was now farther from Lenalee's…_

"_B-But it's too far from Maricar's!" I heard Lavi wail._

"_Sheesh Lavi, you sound like a perv." Hans remarked._

_:::: End of Flashback::::_

__I took a bath and put the shirt meant for today's conference. I sighed; I was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt. I guess they meant it to be tight on the body. I also wore black jeans. Johnny designed this; I wonder how he made it this comfy.

I went to the living room and found Lavi and Kanda all dressed up.

"Che, you dress like a girl," Kanda commented.

"Well, at least I don't look like one." I retorted.

"Says who?"

"Says me,"

"Yu~~" Alma's usual cheery voice echoed and she went in. After that, she hugged him tight. Almost like a bear hug. I wonder how she stands his attitude.

"You guys ready? Reever and Mikee are already in the limo!" she told us. We then heard a groan.

"Almaaa, why'd you wake us up for?" Maricar's voice said and I heard her yawn. She was still wearing her pajamas.

"Wait, you're not going with us dressed like those aren't you?" Lavi said.

"Who said I'm going anyway?"

"You're not coming?" Lavi asked with a pout. That pout made Maricar blush.

"Haven't you checked out your television yet?"

I grabbed the remote and turned it on like what Maricar instructed. Showbiz news was on and as usual, the news shown last night will be replayed today. But we only saw the middle part.

"_This chart ranks the personalities who are confirmed to have a date on Valentines. This is ranked from confirmed to not sure yet._

_Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa_

_Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama_

_Danielle Watson and Maxine Reyes_

_Cecilia Cora belle and David Matthews_

_Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee_

_Lavi and Maricar Williams_

_Kanda Yu and Alma Karma—"_

I immediately turned it off. Where the hell did they have that information? They must've seen Lenalee, Maricar and Alma a lot of times but no one in the showbiz industry knew their identity. Not even the paparazzi or journalists until now…

"See?" Maricar said, "We value our life and that's the reason why we are not going with you."

"Then a disguise will do!" the redhead said. **(A/N: Is this a rhyme? Yay!)**

"No, they know how we look like and also our names! This is a disas—"

Lavi pulled Maricar away from our suite and brought her to her suite. Lavi is really determined isn't he?

"Nee Allen-kun, why is Lavi in our suite? He's forcing Maricar to change…" Lenalee said and stifled a yawn. God she looks cute!

"W-Well…" I couldn't help but stutter in front of her in her pajamas, "Lavi wanted Maricar to come to our press conference, do you want to come?"

She smiled, "Sure, I'll be glad to! I'm going to check up on Maricar and Lavi now okay? See you later!"

Lenalee left and went to her room. Oh well, I'll be going to the car now. But what song am I going to dedicate to her?

* * *

**:::: Lenalee's POV::::**

"Stop it! Didn't I tell you I don't want to come?"

"No! You will come!"

"No! I won't!"

I sighed. They sounded like an old married couple arguing. They're really noisy. I can hear their rants from outside.

"Lavi, I'll take care of Maricar now, okay?" I told him, "She'll be going."

"But Lenalee!" Maricar whined while Lavi grinned.

"Okay! I'll see you guys in the limo!" He said and left. After he closed the door, I turned to Maricar and met her glare. I pouted at her and hugged her.

"Please? Pretty please Mari? Allen-kun is expecting me to come and Lavi is expecting you to come." Oh! I can see a blush on her face! She does like Lavi!

"You mean Allen is expecting you to come." She said and smirked. Okay, this time I blushed. Good thing, he isn't here.

"Well, both of them is expecting for us to come so come on! Let's go!" I then pushed her towards the bathroom, "I'll look for our clothes!"

"Hey! Don't forget you'll be taking a bath too!"

"Of course I wouldn't!"

* * *

**:::: Later; 3****rd**** person POV::::**

"Hey guys!" A soft and feminine voice greeted them. The boys turned to look at who it was. It was Lenalee while Maricar was gritting her teeth angrily. Lenalee wore a jasmine lavender blouse and black pants while Maricar wore a white ruffled silk blouse and jeans.

"Sorry for the wait," Lenalee smiled apologetically, "I had to convince Maricar here to join."

Lavi grinned, "Oh, no worries, let's go now!"

Alma opened the door for the two and let them in. Lenalee sat next Alma and Maricar as usual. Allen, Lavi and Kanda sat across them.

"You can choose your hat there in the chest. You'll probably need that for in case of paparazzi." Allen told them and pointed at the chest. The three girls nodded.

"Hey Allen…"

"What is it Lavi?"

"I found my song for her!"

"Aw man! Why can't I find mine?"

* * *

**:::: Later at the conference::::**

Alma, Lenalee and Maricar decided to stay in the back rather than staying in the front full of… well… paparazzi. Let's just say that this made the boys a little upset. Just a little upset!

"C'mon let's do this already!" Allen said and went to the open space with Lavi and Kanda.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Kanda hissed under his breath and grabbed a microphone like what Lavi and Allen did. Allen shot an illuminating smile to the audience—consisted mostly of girls— and nodded.

"Hello everyone, we're going to perform a number first before the questioning starts okay?" The 15 year old said and winked at the audience. **(A/N: I suppose this is a little OOC much right? But I guess there'll be more OOC moments)**

"So we hope you'll enjoy this." Lavi added and music started to play.

Allen spun and threw the mike in the air at the same time. After he spun, the mike fell down perfectly back in his hands. Kanda, Lavi and Allen then prepared themselves.

_**Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend**_

__It was Allen's turn to sing now. Fans began to cheer and squeal.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_

_And there isn't anything they could of said or done  
And everyday I see you on your own_

He winked again and it looks like it was for Lenalee. The Chinese blushed hard while Maricar and Alma rolled their eyes.

"Who would've thought he would do that?" Maricar said, unable to believe what the white haired boy did.

"Please, he does that every time." Alma replied, "We call that 'Bishie Sparkle'."

"Oh, because something in his eye sparkles whenever he does that?"

"Yup."

Maricar's grin grew wider when she noticed that her best friend was blushing furiously, "I bet that works every time."

"Absolutely, even if it seems like impossible for him to do. It still works on the fan girls", Alma said and grinned.

__

And I can't believe that you're alone_  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

Another batch of squeals erupted in the room when Lavi and Kanda got to join the singing. The three girls in the back can't help but to smile.

_**That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend**_

__It seems like squealing and shrieking was inevitable to the fans since it is Lavi's turn to sing now. Maricar right now, was blushing. She was really thankful that the redhead won't see her current situation.

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_(To find the right words)_

_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself or worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that..._

_**You're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend**_

__Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's Kanda Yu's turn to sing. Alma couldn't help but giggle in anticipation like the other fan girls. But hey, who wouldn't do that?

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum dog millionaire  
Bigger than the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here girl I swear_

_**That your looking for a boyfriend  
**__**I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm comin right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
(All I really want is to be yours)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
All I really want to be is your…**_

High-pitched screams and squeals erupted in the room. The audience clapped enthusiastically. The boys bowed and –exception of Kanda—winked at the audience one last time. Allen, Lavi and Kanda then went to their seats.

"I had to admit, that was some performance." Maricar whispered to Alma. The latter nodded and folded her arms.

"I know, it looks like that they practiced it for weeks even though they didn't." Alma whispered back.

A journalist raised her hand and smiled. Allen called her. The journalist took off her hat.

"Ciara…" _Oh Damn._

* * *

**Hellooo!**

**It has been a while hasn't it? And I'm happy for the reviews I got! Thank you so much. And sorry if I made mistakes i here, I'm still learning and if there are some parts wrong about the lyrics, again, I am sorry. I have news too but you can skip these if you want to.**

**Yeah, I failed the interview… I wasn't accepted in the school but it's alright. I don't know what school I am going to apply in now. If you have some suggestions, I can consider it. I live in Marikina by the way, just some info if you want to suggest a school.**

**NAT exams are coming and I'll be pretty busy. Hope you understand if you're pretty curious why I don't update soon.**

**I am a curious person so… I wanted to know from what countries the authors who check out my stories are from. I'd like to know the age too. **

**Example:**

**Philippines, 12 yrs old.**

**Thank you very much for the support! Love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Interview Part 2!

**Chapter 14: The interview Part 2**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man or the songs**

* * *

"U-Uh, what is your question miss?" Allen asked nervously.

Ciara stood up proudly and dusted the imaginary dusts in her skirt, "Allen, is it true that you and the other members of the band were hanging out with sore losers?"

Maricar turned red in anger. Lenalee and Alma had to calm her down so she wouldn't attack Ciara. Even Lenalee felt insulted but she knew that marching straight right there would cause more trouble.

Allen was going to answer but Lavi answered for him instead.

"Miss, those two are not losers, they're both beautiful. Besides, if they were losers, we wouldn't be hanging around them now right?" Lavi replied and did his trademark grin. Allen smiled and Kanda smirked. Maricar blushed and decided to stay in her place instead.

On the other hand, Ciara looked like she was embarrassed in front of a crowd—wait, she was embarrassed in front of a crowd. Ciara then sat down, fuming.

Another one raised her hand.

"A question for Kanda-san please,"

"Tch, go ahead." Kanda said but it seemed like he was a bit reluctant to do so.

"Kanda-san, is it true that you are dating someone?"

"No," Kanda looked at the back to see Alma's reaction but the latter was too far, "I'm not dating anyone because I have a girlfriend."

Gasps escaped from the journalists' mouth. Kanda growled and glared at the other two, who were laughing hard. Allen and Lavi finally stopped laughing and sat again.

"Okay, Lavi, I have a question for you."

"Sure, shoot," The redhead said coolly.

"We once saw a black haired girl with you back then. Is she your girlfriend? Or is she just a fan like the others?" The man asked.

Lavi tapped his chin so it seems like he was thinking hard. But truthfully, he already knew the answer. He then grinned mischievously and leaned in.

"Let's just say that she's my type."

Of course, Maricar couldn't help but to blush. Who in the world wouldn't blush when Lavi, who is hot, told you that you are his type? Heck, I bet no one would. On the other hand, Lavi had this eyes that told Maricar, 'You know I'm your type too.' And damn, they were one of the most teasing eyes you could ever see.

A woman raised her hand and asked, "Allen, what exactly happened to your scar? And your hair too, is all of those permanent?"

An annoyed groan escaped Allen's lips. A deadly glare, which was sent to Lavi, then followed. The press waited for an answer.

"Well…" Allen said hesitantly, "I had this scar and hair since I was in school." Another glare sent to Lavi, "We had this play back then and I had to dye my hair because of my role."

The journalists seems to be interested while the white haired boy continued, "In my role, my hair is supposed to be white so we dyed it. UNFORTUNATELY, a certain redhead replaced the original dye with a permanent white dye thus, this."

Allen sighed exasperatedly and glared at Lavi again. If looks could kill, Lavi must've been lying in a coffin right now.

"How about your scar Allen, how did that happened?"

Allen snorted, "It's that idiotic redhead's idea too. He used a red marker and decided to draw this. I could've forgiven him if only he didn't use a PERMANENT marker."

"Gee Allen, no need to be so hostile now right?" Lavi said and patted his back.

* * *

**:::: Allen's POV::::**

Damn, this day couldn't just get any worse now can't it?

Lavi is pissing me off and I still need to think of the song for her! But what could it be? What song would suit her? Oh God how come I'm the only one being paranoid here?

"Allen, how about you, what do you think of Lenalee Lee? She was seen with you back then." Another woman asked.

I immediately tensed. I lowered my head and bit my lower lip. What is Lenalee to me? Is she a friend? A crush? Someone I like? Hmmm….

"Beautiful," It seemed like my mouth moved on its own accord. I don't know why but… it just did…

"Come again?"

"Beautiful," I repeated with a smile, "Lenalee Lee is beautiful for me."

Somehow, I felt a bit more confident with saying that. Probably, because that is true but still, I could feel the heat rushing in my face. I could also feel Lavi's grin and Kanda's smirk.

"Moyashi finally grew his balls!" Lavi said and patted my back too hard.

"Lavi!" I replied, "Mind your language!"

"Anyways," A voice, which I recognized was from Hans's, said, "Each one of them will perform a song for their special someone."

"Will all of them perform? Even Kanda?"

"Yes," he answered, "Who would you like to start?"

Then… my ears began to bleed. Loud shouts and screams of our names were shouted. I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers. Please not me!

"Alright!" I opened my left eye, "Kanda goes first!"

I rejoice silently and began to think of a much suited song for her. I slammed my head into the table and let my brain function

* * *

**:::: 3****rd**** person POV::::**

"Tch, fine," Kanda said, "I'll go first."

Kanda stood up and the music began to play….

_Monday night and I feel so low  
I count the hours, but they go so slow  
I know the sound of your voice  
Can save my soul  
City lights, streets of gold  
Look out my window to the world below  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
And I'm all alone (and I'm all alone)_

_Don't let me die  
I'm losing my mind  
And, baby,  
Just give me a sign_

Kanda threw a glance at Alma while the latter blushed. The audience was pretty stunned too; no one knew Kanda could be this passionate about something besides from Soba and Mugen.

_And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
Wanna be with you_

_I can't sleep, I'm up all night  
Through these tears, I try to smile  
I know the touch of your hand  
Can save my life_

_Don't let me down  
Come to me now  
I got to be with you somehow  
_

The last said stanza was said with full of emotions. Even Lavi and Allen were impressed. For everyone, except Alma, Kanda seemed like a whole new person. The song was full of emotions, everyone could feel it. Kanda must've gotten these emotions from his past experiences… Being separated from Alma, finding her for many years and finally… he found her…He couldn't be happier when he did found her.

_And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
Wanna be with you_

_Don't let me down  
Come to me now_

_I got to be with you somehow_

_And now that you're gone...  
Who am I without you now?_

_(I can't go on)  
I just wanna be with you  
(be with you)_

_And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
(wanna be with you)  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
(be with you)  
Wanna be with you_

_And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
(oh)  
Just wanna be with you  
Just wanna be with you_

_Just wanna be with you  
Just wanna be with you_

Kanda ended the song with a shy smile. But no one seemed to have noticed it except for next. Lavi rolled his eyes and music began to play.

Alma because they were too busy clapping their hands cheerfully. The latter decided that she have to give him a reward later, a kiss might be good. He then went back to the Kanda they knew.

Allen and Lavi smirked at him while Kanda glared at them. Allen nudged Lavi to go

_Oh her eyes her eyes__  
__make the stars look like they're not shining__  
__Her hair her hair__  
__falls perfectly without her trying__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her everyday_

Lavi sent Maricar an impish wink causing her to blush. The journalists HAD to take the picture of that wink! They didn't want to take a picture of his wink but they needed to! Damn, no one could resist him.

_Yeah, I know I know__  
__when I compliment her she wont believe me__  
__And its so its so__  
__sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
__But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say_

_When I see your face__  
__there's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause your amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
Cause__ girl your amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_Her lips her lips__  
__I could kiss them all day if she let me__  
__Her laugh her laugh__  
__She hates but I think its so sexy__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know you know you know__  
__I'd never ask you to change__  
__If perfect is what your searching for__  
__then just stay the same__  
__So don't even bother asking if you look ok__  
__You know I'll say_

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause your amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl your amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl your amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause your amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl your amazing__  
__Just the way you are_  
_Yeah_

Lavi grinned and blew a kiss to the audience, which was really meant for Maricar. The fans jumped and pretended to catch the kiss. Lavi mouthed, "It's for you!" Fortunately, Maricar understood what he meant and smiled. She smiled and wondered why of all people, he would give her a flying kiss.

* * *

**:::: Allen's POV::::**

Okay, okay, okay, my turn now… I took a deep breath and stood up while Lavi sat down. He then patted my back once again. I looked at Hans and nodded. He nodded too and I grabbed the mike as the music started.

I then whispered softly, _"Let me be your hero…"_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
would you cry if you saw me crying  
would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?_

I glanced at her to see her reaction. I hope that she'll like this. For me, every single word of this lyrics… I can do it all for her… I felt the corner of my lips turn upwards. I caught a glimpse of her smiling, I'm not sure but it inspired me to continue.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care…  
You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

I smiled at her. She smiled back. Who knew smiles could make someone die in pure happiness? Well, I found the answer to that now and yes… A smile could make me die in pure happiness. The smile never left my lips. I sat back down and found that Lavi was grinning impishly at me.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, oh, nothing!" he said 'innocently'.

"Huh, you better take acting lessons Lavi," I told him, "Your acting sucks especially when it comes to being innocent."

Another journalist raised her hand. We then called for her.

"Speaking of which, we heard that you guys will be in a T.V show program as protagonists, what are your reactions about this?" she asked.

I blinked. Did she just say that we would be in a T.V show? Who gave them that information? That's clearly a fake one! Only one person would do such things without informing us… I sighed exasperatedly. Yup...It's him alright.

"Allen…" I sighed and looked at him. Lavi had an irritated face while Kanda gave an annoyed scowl.

"It's Komui's doing." We stated in unison.

"So you do not know anything about it?"

I smiled, "Yes, but we'll consider that offer."

She sat down and another hand shot up. This time it was a question for Kanda.

"Kanda-san, what kind of shampoo do you use?" he asked. That is an interesting question. I could see Alma snickering. Kanda then mumbled something inaudibly. I and Lavi raised our eyebrows in curiosity.

"Come on Kanda, your fans are waiting." I said and smirked while the audience nodded in agreement.

"Soap…"

"…Wha?"

"Soap, I said soap," he said, "Soap is my shampoo…"

I and Lavi laughed hard. What kind of person, in their right mind, would use soap as a shampoo? Well, Kanda does. But for me, that's really ridiculous. Even some of the journalists were snickering. I also thought I heard some fans saying, "So that's why his hair so cool!" and some, "I'm going to use soap too!"

I called a journalist whose hand was raised. It was Ciara's again. Damn, does this girl ever rest or get ashamed?

"Rumors have it that Lenalee and you are dating. It was also said that she only used her brother to date you. Surely that must be the reason since Komui is a bit crazy…"

I gaped at her and took a glance at Lenalee. I felt Lavi nudged me.

"This girl sure is crazy." He whispered.

"Also for Lavi, based on Maricar's records, she is the most boyish girl in her school. She didn't even meet the requirements of your girl." She continued.

"Yeah, she sure is." I whispered back.

We sighed exasperatedly. We were both annoyed by her questions. She wanted to ruin their reputations.

Lavi answered first, "Maricar is unique. She always stands up for her beliefs and she is straightforward. I don't know what but something about her just attracts me. She has a natural beauty, something most girls don't have. I mean, from what I've noticed, many women are beautiful but it's only because of their make up. But Maricar…She's special…"

"Lenalee never used her brother against me or anyone." I replied. Come to think of it, it was KOMUI who often use Lenalee against us, "Also, we're not dating. We're just really close friends. And if ever I'll date Lenalee, it will be because of her personality and because I like her."

I know that I was blushing when I said that. But still, what I said was the truth. I sent a smile to Lenalee. I blushed harder when I saw her smiling back.

Ciara, on the other hand, was seething. I bet that Lavi thought it was funny. I guess that's just how his mind works. But sometimes, he can act and think pretty normal too.

"Anymore questions?" I asked. Oops, bad move…

Almost all hands in the audience were raised. Oops, bad move Allen… I sighed and ignored the death glares that Kanda gave me. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**:::: Later nighttime::::**

I plopped down on the sofa as soon as we got home. It was tiring…VERY tiring to be exact. I then heard someone plop down next to me. I winced, it was his entire fault!

"Ah! Finally! Home at last!" I heard Lavi say.

I glared at him and threw a throw pillow at him, "BAKA! That was YOUR fault!"

"Who knew? I thought that they would be nice fan girls and not the rabid ones…"

The door slammed open. We—I and Lavi—winced at that. We knew who it was.

"Time to meet your fate Lavi," I told him.

"BAKA USAGIII!"

"AHHH! YUU! NOT MUGEN! NOOOO!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU REDHEADED ONE-EYED PIRATE RABBIT!"

"Ohhh," a female voice moaned, "Those damn fan girls…My legs…my poor legs!"

It was Maricar and Lenalee was beside her, patting her friend's back. Then we heard a scream. Lenalee tapped my shoulder.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know…but it seems like it belongs to a girl." I said.

"Was that Miranda?" I heard Maricar ask.

We heard the scream again. A few seconds later, Lavi dashed down the stairs and hid behind Maricar.

"Why was Miranda screaming?" Maricar asked him.

"E-EH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN—AH! STOP YU!"

"OI BAKA! THAT WAS CLOSE!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'M GOING TO CHOP HIS HEAD!"

"UWAHHHH! THAT'LL HURT!"

I sighed as Lenalee sat down beside me. I looked at her and blushed slightly.

"They always make such a ruckus don't they?" she said.

I scratched the back of my neck, "Yeah, they do. I'm just glad they rarely do it when we're sleeping."

She then looked uncomfortable. Did I say something bad to her? I touched her shoulder and looked at her. I hope she could see how concerned I am about her through my eyes.

She then bit her lower lip, "What you said about me…was that true?"

I blinked and blushed. I took her hand and smiled a little. After taking a deep breath, I answered, "Y-Yes, everything I said about you is true…That's how I always thought of you. H-Honestly, I was nervous when I said that but that was an honest answer. Please believe me Lenalee."

I blushed quickly when she threw her arms around me. It took my distracted mind a few seconds later to hug her back.

"Thank you," she muttered, "That eased my mind, really…"

Why would she be worried on what I said? Did I sound unconvincing back there?

"I thought that…you were lying…" she mumbled. I smiled and suddenly (and probably for no reason) Lavi appeared and patted her head. (Again, for no reason)

"Why the hell would Allen lie to the girl he likes, of all people?" he said. I glared at him. Did he just had to mention the 'to the girl he likes' part. He's really just an idiot isn't he?

"Besides, Allen would only be lying by saying, 'YU LOVES POKER!' or 'Yu gave me Mugen willingly.'" He continued. True, what he said was true. I nodded in agreement.

"I promise I'll never lie to you." I said and smiled.

She smiled back and all of a sudden, Lavi smacked my head. OW! I glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I bellowed

"DUDE, you just scored!"

I sweat dropped, what the hell was he talking about? From what did I scored? I gave him a questioning look. He opened his mouth to say something but a sharp-edged sword was suddenly placed on his neck. Then he ran away with Kanda following him.

"Sheesh, where did that idiot one-eyed pirate went to?" Maricar muttered.

I answered, "Oh, he's with Kanda."

"Ok then, no need to worry. Sooner or later, he's gonna get his head chopped." She said and slumped on the couch we were sitting on.

"I had to admit, it took you guys a lot, and I mean A LOT, of effort to chase Lavi." Alma commented, "Usually, it takes Yu an hour or so to catch him."

"But it is better this way," I said, "We'll have less expenses due to their _'argument'._"

We winced at the shrill scream again. Maricar's mouth widened to an 'O'.

"Ohh, so that wasn't Miranda!" she exclaimed, "That was LAVI!"

We laughed along with each other. I stopped laughing and glanced at Lenalee. I blushed when I saw her looking back. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Umm, Lenalee?"

"Yes Allen-kun?"

"How about I escort you back to your room? It's getting late."

She looked at the clock and smiled, "Sure, thank you. How about you two, are you coming?"

"Nah, we need to make sure Lavi and Kanda are okay." Maricar replied and Alma nodded.

"She's right, we probably need to treat Lavi's wound some time later. On the other hand, I need to scold Yu for his behavior."

"Okay, see you guys later. Goodnight!"

We bid them goodnight and left our suite. I and Lenalee then walked towards her room.

* * *

**:::: Lenalee's POV::::**

I know I was blushing during the interview! Good thing I was in the back portion or else Allen-kun might've seen me. A few more steps and we're now in front of our suite.

"Thank you Allen-kun," I said and smiled.

"It's alright. It's a gentleman's duty to keep a lady safe from any harm." I blushed at his words.

"Nah, really, thanks." I told him and kissed him on the cheek as gratitude of my thanks.

"Well, I should get going now," he said and rubbed the back of his neck, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" I replied and smiled. He smiled back and left. I continued to watch him as he left. I sighed and went inside our suite. I blushed and lay down on the sofa.

I shook my head and buried my face on a pillow.

Could it be…? T-That… I'm falling in love…With Allen-kun?

GAH! I'm so confused! I sat up and bit my lower lip. I turned on the T.V and found out that the interview was being shown on T.V right now.

"_Beautiful," he said_

"_Come again?"_

"_Beautiful," he repeated with a smile, "Lenalee Lee is beautiful for me."_

I smiled with content and turned the T.V off. Those words…never stopped ringing in my mind. M-Maybe…I did fell in love…

* * *

**TADAIMA! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so super duper happy! You know what? My pronouncement said 'APPROVED!' I'm going to graduate!**

**Lenalee: Yay! Fictiongurl is going to be a freshman this coming school year!**

**Me: *nods* Yes! I'm so happy! ~ *dances around***

**Maricar: *sighs* she ate two ice scrambles a while ago…and then coffee…**

**Everyone except me: *sweat drops* sugar and coffee rush…**

**Me: but I'm going to miss my friends…I'm not going to the same school as my best friend…*goes to emo mode***

**Allen: Aww! Don't worry! You'll make new friends there in your new school!**

**Me: It is true but-! *cries* **

**Lenalee: don't cry! New school year means new friends~!**

**Me: I'm not crying about that anymore *sniffs* I'm crying because of what happened to Japan…PLEASE PRAY FOR THEM! *bows***

**Everyone: Please do pray for Japan! *bows too***

**Me: Hehe, and sorry for the scene of how Allen's scar appeared and how his hair turned white**

**Everyone: She does not own D. Gray-Man and we hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: It's!

**Chapter 15: It's—!**

_**I do not own D. Gray-Man**_

* * *

Lenalee woke up with a jolt. She rubbed her head and got up from her bed. The sudden booming of music woke her up. She slipped on her slippers and went outside. She didn't care whether she was in her pajamas; she wanted to talk to the one who was playing the music. She would also look for Maricar and Alma. They weren't in bed when she woke up, this worried her a lot.

She followed the music (she didn't know how she did it but she just did) until she reached a certain door. Ah, the boys' suite. But why would they sing karaoke (it's 12:45 am, mind you) and also at maximum volume.

"Hello, guys, it's me Lenalee." She called out.

"_YU WHIPS HIS HAIR BACK AND FORTH! YU WHIPS HIS HAIR BACK AND FORTH!—"_

"Lena, it's you!" She heard Maricar exclaim, "Just give the damned key Lavi!"

"Never! THIS KEY IS MINE!"

"The key, get it!"

"Damn rabbit!"

She noticed a key slip out of the door. Someone was banging the door from the other side. Lenalee then tried to open the door with the key. Allen came tumbling out. She squeaked in surprise and accidentally dropped the key to the floor. Lavi found the key and grabbed it and then he locked the door again.

"Are you okay Allen-kun?"

Allen groaned, "At least better than when I was inside…"

He slumped down. Lenalee giggled mentally at how cute he looked now. She sat beside him and looked at his face.

"Why the sad face?" She asked childishly and then pouted cutely.

The boy beside her blushed, "I-It's just Lavi, b-but—Ugh!"

"What's wrong Allen-kun?"

Allen blushed harder and put a palm on his forehead. He was feeling very hot and he wondered if Lenalee could feel the heat radiating off of him. Lenalee looked at him worriedly and placed her palm above his. He flushed ten times harder but he didn't bother removing his palm. He liked the feeling, that's for sure.

"You're very hot," she said, "Do you want me to take you to our suite so you can rest?"

"N-No thanks!" The idea of him being alone with Lenalee in a room with no one else seemed to affect him harder than before. He got it now. He understood why he was feeling like this. And he wanted to do something about this. He remembered Mana saying that ignoring feelings like these might become one of his greatest regrets.

After recollecting himself, he sighed and looked at Lenalee who looked back straight in the eye. There was something about the way those purple orbs shined.

"Lenalee…"

She smiled, "Yup?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go on." She replied. It's now or never.

"Can I court you?"

She was wondering whether she was dreaming or not. Was she dreaming? Pinch her if she's dreaming 'cause did she just hear the vocalist of an internationally famous band ask her if he could court her? She didn't tell anyone, even Maricar, that she has a crush on him. It was pretty much a dream come true for her.

She tried her best not to blush but failed in doing so. "W-Why me? There are other beautiful girls out there."

"I like you." He said matter-of-factly, "That's why. I can't find an exact reason to prove it but it somehow just came to my heart that I like you. You're more worthy than other girls, that's for sure."

It was short and sweet but meant a lot. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. She enjoyed the feeling. Being here, with Allen, it felt sweet, innocent and pure. She then placed her hand on top of his.

"That's sweet Allen-kun. Of course I'll agree."

Oh she didn't know how those words could affect him entirely.

He grinned brightly and hugged her. Lenalee blushed slightly but returned the hug. He broke the embrace and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Really." She repeated for him.

He laughed and hugged her again. She giggled and looked at the grinning boy. Their eyes locked but neither tore their eyes off each other. She smiled softly and placed her head on his chest. Allen smiled too and wrapped his arms around her. They both liked the silence. It was comfortable. Then, as if on cue—

"FREEEDOOOMM!" Maricar yelled and hugged Alma. The couple was pretty much oblivious to the surroundings so the two females went unnoticed.

Alma noticed them and squealed, "OHMAGOD! You two are finally dating?"

"N-Not yet!" stammered the both of them. They stared at each other for a second before Allen explained.

"I'm just courting her, there's nothing malicious about that…" he saw a smile form on Lenalee's lips. He smiled back. His smile faded once he saw a mischievous and rather sadistic glint in Maricar's eyes. This meant bad things for him. It almost looked like Komui's glint when hiding a shot.

"…Right?" he asked nervously.

Maricar smirked, "I won't be so sure…" Her voice trailed off. "Courting isn't malicious to me but to Komui…"

His eyes gaped like a fish. "You won't-"

"Why not?"

He shook in fear. Lenalee seemed to have noticed this and she gave his hand a light squeeze, reassuring his safety. He squeezed her hand too, to show his trust.

"Mari," Lenalee said and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Allen-kun won't hurt me. I trust him, even if we knew each other for just a short time. Besides, we aren't dating yet. He's just courting me. You can say we're just getting to know each other a bit better."

"I want to know Lenalee more and for her to know me more before we get into relationships." He added with a smile.

Maricar gave up and shook her head. "I can't control the decisions Lenalee make." She then pointed a finger at Allen. "Oi, you, you better not hurt her in any way or form. Or you'll have to choose, Komui, or me?"

The audible gulp made her smirk. Maricar instantly turned cheerful and grabbed Alma and Lenalee's arms.

"Ugh, I'M SOOO TIRED! LET'S GO!"

"Yeah, handling Lavi is a tiresome job!" Alma said. "Never will I do that again. _EVER."_

Before Lenalee could be dragged back to their suite, she smiled, waved at the white haired boy and said, "Good night."

"Good night." He replied. "Sweet dreams…"

She smiled affectionately and nodded and mouthed the same words. He couldn't stop the smile from creeping on his face. He knew that when Lavi is back –teasing, bubbly and a little annoying- he was going to be teased to no end. He guessed that Maricar will probably aid him. That girl must have inherited her adoptive brother's sadistic side.

He shuddered in fear of what might happen tomorrow. But when a certain Chinese girl crossed his thoughts once again, he smiled. This might have been the best night –and day- ever. Well, minus the Lavi part. He thought and entered his suite.

* * *

**:::: 2:35 am::::**

Lenalee woke up again. But it wasn't due to any irritation or music. Her best friend's past had terrified her again in her dreams. And it didn't take a genius to know that her best friend was haunted too. Her scars still scared her even if they weren't dreaming. No, it wasn't because of any abusing.

_::::__** Flashback::::**_

Maricar, as an 8 year old child, wasn't abused by her parents, or anything close to that. Lenalee met her parents once and she immediately knew that they loved her like their own dear life. It was unfair that they had to die. Maricar's parents treated Lenalee and Komui like their own children too. At that time, Komui was still struggling to work for the company, Black Order. The Order had many branches that consisted of very different jobs such as fashion designing, marketing, being a record company and many other else.

But that was a different story. While working, Maricar's parents picked up Lenalee along with their child, it really made Komui less worried and happier. Lenalee was also happy to have them around, especially Maricar.

Maricar was once a shy and timid. She was the type of girl who rarely talked. She built walls between people around her, with the exception of her parents. Lenalee and Komui were the first ones to break down those walls. But not too long, she built walls again. Lenalee assumed that it was because of the girls in their old school.

They tortured her poor best friend. Although not physically wounded, their words inflicted deeper wounds on her best friend than they expected. Lenalee knew that she had to find a way to keep her best friend's sanity and emotions in balance. She knew that Maricar kept all her emotions locked up in her heart and that she was close to pouring out all her emotions.

Then that day happened. Their teacher got a call from the hospital that Maricar's parents died in a car crash. The girl broke down and her poor classmates began teasing her about this, instead of comforting her.

Maricar ran to the roof top and found a broken piece of glass shard from a window lying in the ground. She read one time in their house library that there were people who cut themselves because of unbearable pain. They did that because they don't want to feel numb and would rather feel pain than nothing.

That was what the black haired girl was feeling now. Numb, numb because of the bullying, numb because of her swelled heart where she kept her emotions hidden, and numb because no one else was there for her. Her parents were _dead_.

She ran the glass shard across her left wrist and gasped in pain. She could feel again. And that was the important thing. But it turned out she cut her wrist deeper than she expected and she was beginning to lose consciousness. A loud and familiar voice called out.

"_MARICAR!"_

Maricar turned around and saw Lenalee panting. But she was already going to fall down from the rooftop. The Chinese immediately ran to her and tried to grab her hand.

She _tried_ to grab her hand.

But gravity was faster because in only a few seconds, her best friend Maricar was already above a taxi, bones broken, bleeding and her life almost taken away.

_::::__** End of Flashback**__::::_

Lenalee shook her head and fought the tears. Reminiscing the tragic past was something she shouldn't be doing. She got up from bed and went to the living room. She was pretty surprised to see Maricar curled up in a ball and listening to her I-pod

"What happened to the strong and scary Maricar I saw a few hours ago?"

"…"

Lenalee sat cross-legged beside her and smiled. "Our injuries will heal as long as we're alive. But the scars will remain…"

Maricar blinked and looked at the Chinese girl beside her. Lenalee took the other earphone and wore it. This was the last song that was on her playlist. She never even listened to her whole playlist because she ended up sleeping by the fifth or sixth song.

"_Stand in the rain, stand you ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown and one day what's lost can be found…"_

"You stand in the rain." Maricar heard Lenalee mumble faintly before yawning and resting on her shoulder. The black haired girl smiled and ruffled Lenalee's hair slightly and carefully, not wanting to wake her up.

Maricar whispered almost inaudibly, "You know Lena, for an adoptive sister, you sure treat me as your own. I'm thankful, little sis. *"

Lenalee smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Alma yawned and woke up. She then looked at the clock. 9:30 am. She got up from bed and heard her phone rang.

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed, don't feel like picking up my phone so leave the message at the tone coz today I don't feel like doing anything, nothing at all." _She groaned at her ringtone. It only made her lazier.

"Hello? This is Alma Karma speaking, may I—"she yawned "—help you?"

"Morning too sleepy head, got a good night of sleep?"

Alma immediately straightened her posture, "Maricar? What the hell? Where are you and Lenalee?"

"You wanted to find a cure for the one Lavi drank right?"

"Of course," she groaned.

"We're buying the antidote Alma." Lenalee's voice was suddenly heard.

"The antidote can be bought in stores?"

"Actually, yes since the antidote is juiced chili."

"That's a load of crap but I suppose it would equal Komui's invention since it is a load of crap too." She replied. "Good luck. And come back soon, I'm sure the boys will be looking for you two any moment now."

"Yeah, we'll be back by in a few minutes, we're just waiting in line so we can pay, bye."

"Bye,"

She hung up and went to the living room. She then found 3 boys at the couch and watching T.V. She made a mental note to stop being such a heavy sleeper. She approached her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. Kanda's tiny blush almost slipped from Alma's sight. She smiled and looked at the redhead who was currently gagged. She snickered at the sight and sat on Kanda's lap. Kanda, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around Alma. Allen then asked her something.

"Where's Lenalee?"

"Off to buy the antidote with Maricar."

Allen replied. "That's good…I guess…"

"What," Alma raised an eyebrow at his upset tone, "Miss her already?"

The boy immediately flushed but didn't make a bother to reply. Alma chuckled at this. After a minute passed, he nudged me and asked.

"What song do you think suits Lenalee most?"

"Serenading the girl huh?"

"Alma…"

"Chill, besides, you shouldn't ask me that. You're the one who likes her right? You should think of a song of how you clearly feel about her." She replied.

"Sure, why not. Thanks Alma." He said and smiled.

She smirked at him. "Oh, and I'll give you an advice too." Her eyes trailed towards her boyfriend. "No offense Yu— but Allen, seriously, if you feel like you already know her and she already knows you from head to toe, inside and out, don't wait for months to say 'will you be my girlfriend?"

Kanda scowled but tightened his hold on his girlfriend.

Allen smirked. "Of course, a gentleman should never make a lady wait, right Kanda?"

"Shut it. You're a fake gentleman."

"Well, my master is a faker." The white haired boy retorted with an evil laugh. Lavi then somehow managed to remove the gag on his mouth and began babbling things he shouldn't say.

"When I first met Yu, I thought he was a girl!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"But when I met Moyashi here, I thought he was a girly boy!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Then, as if on cue, the phone rang and she dashed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Alma, how are you? The concert of the boys is tonight right? By the way someone is going to visit you in about thirty minutes. How are my little Lenalee and Maricar? They're still pure and innocent right? RIGHT? Are they dating someone? Who are those insufferable trolls who dared to date them? I'LL CASTRATE THEM! GIMME THEIR NAMES! NOOOW!—"

Alma knew where this was going. She sighed.

"—cut the crap." she deadpanned. "Maricar isn't dating someone and so is Lenalee." Courting doesn't count as dating right? "Hans is taking care of the concert, the boys just have to go there and rehearse—WAIT. How did you get this number? And whoa! Pause right there! Someone is going to visit us about thirty minutes? Who the hell—"

"SUPERVISOR, GET THE HELL OUT OF THE LINE AND DO YOUR PAPERWORK!"

Alma twitched at the sound. The hell did Komui just say? She sighed exasperatedly and slumped on the nearest chair. She groaned when she heard Lavi scream.

Alma heard a knock. She was pretty busy tying Lavi to a chair.

"Yu, can you please get the door?"

The Japanese grunted in response but went to open the door. His eyes widened slightly when he opened it and then he quickly shut it closed. But a foot stopped it from closing completely. Alma stood up after she finished gagging and tying Lavi.

"Who's at the—"

"OW!"

Alma thought that the voice sounded familiar. Hmm, maybe it was just her imagination? She definitely knows whose voice that was but she can't quite put a finger on it.

"Kanda, we're with them!"

Lenalee's voice called Allen's attention. The white haired boy stood up. "Lenalee? Maricar?"

A voice grunted. "Damn right lover boy, now open this door. I've got the chili juice."

"Chili juice…" Allen said confused. "What?"

"Nothing, just open this door." Maricar replied. "We have guests."

Alma went to the door and opened it. It revealed a black haired Portuguese in a black suit, holding his right foot. Beside him was a little girl who seemed to be 12 years old with a lollipop on her hand. Behind them were twins who looked like ragged dolls. The blonde man, who looked like a girl, wore a shirt which sleeves were torn, showing his toned arms. His pants were also torn. The other twin has a black, unruly hair and he also wore clothes that made him look like another ragged doll.

"Ah, if it isn't 'The Noah Clan' to whom do I offer this pleasure?" Alma said mockingly and glared at them.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tyki wiggled a finger in front of her. "No need to be volatile."

"Pfft."

Road then hugged Alma by the waist and said. "Alma! Are you still mad about the fire incident?"

"_He_ burned my hair and the set." The girl replied with a fixed glare on the Portuguese. "I really wonder if he's a pyromaniac. Scratch that, I wonder if he's from the asylum. How did he get to join your band?"

The little girl grinned. "Well, he's hot."

Alma sighed in defeat and sat on the sofa. Road noticed the redhead tied on a chair. She then sent a curious look at Alma, who scowled. Road then skipped cheerfully to Lavi and removed his gag.

"Road—IDIOT! DON'T REMOVE THAT!"

"Ah, it's Road. The one who likes Allen but sorry Allen already likes someone else whose name I won't say since if I tell that Lenalee is the one Allen likes I'll get killed, revived and the killed again by three people namely Moyashi, Maricar and Komui." Lavi giggled in a creepy way, well, for the boys, especially Allen. "Oops, it looks like I said too much."

Allen, who was blushing red both from embarrassment and anger, pounced on Lavi and then went on strangling the latter.

Poor Lavi, was what Road could only say.

Maricar sighed and removed the white haired boy from the redhead, with the help of Alma and Kanda, and then went on top of him. She glared at him when Lavi remained still with a goofy smile on his face.

"What the hell is going in your mind of a gutter?"

Lavi continued to grin sheepishly. "Oh nothing," His mouth continued to babble things again. "Don't you think that this position is very, _very _kin—"

Maricar, without warning, immediately shoved the chili juice on his mouth. His gulping sounds made it obvious that the girl on top of him wanted him to drink the chili juice until there wasn't even a drop left. She got off on top of him and observed him carefully. Lavi felt like he could breathe fire.

"Ah! Hot! I think I saw a scar of Maricar's left wrist! OUCH! Allen made a song for Lenalee! He is freaking head over heels for her! AHHH! HOT!—"

Allen blushed ten times harder, Lenalee did the same, Alma faced palm herself, Road laughed, Tyki lit a cigarette, Jasdevi and Debitto laughed too, Kanda growled, and Maricar covered Lavi's mouth with a bottle of water.

Kanda glared at the idiot who was now lying on the floor. Tch, stupid rabbit; who the hell in the world would be in their right mind to chug down something you don't know whether safe or not! Now, that rabbit spilled some of their most embarrassing and hidden secrets. Oh he wanted to kill that redhead right now and give the corpse to Komui. The latter would be quite happy with the corpse since the mad scientist has been looking for a lab rat to poke his/her insides.

The rabbit twitched.

Now, where the hell is Mugen—?

His girlfriend cut off his trail of thought. Alma always seemed to know whenever he has dangerous thoughts. He scowled and remained in his seat. Alma smiled, knowing that she managed to make him stay behaved.

Alma hid a smug smirk and instead gave a chaste kiss to her boyfriend, who in turn flushed a little but hid it with a scowl. She then went to Lenalee who was putting an ice pack to her admirer's head. Allen got a bump on his head when Lavi 'accidentally' made a remake of what happened when Komui was drunk back then.

She snickered at the thought.

She then felt someone tug her hand. Road pouted. She raised an eyebrow. What could the girl possibly want?

"Hey Alma, can I play dress up?"

"You do know I don't particularly wear those…" Alma reminded her. "We don't have those dresses you like either."

The young girl nodded. "That's why I brought my dresses!"

A horrified look appeared on Alma's face.

"But you can skip! For now…I saw two new dolls! They're very pretty!"

She really had a bad feeling about this. Because she knew that Road's negative aura isn't because of her. Uh-oh, those two needed to get out of here…fast!

"Oh Lenalee, Maricar~"

Her suspicions were confirmed. Before she could stop the child, the latter already dragged them to the bedroom with her bags in tow.

A few minutes had past and yet, Road and the others haven't left the bedroom. Tyki was now smoking, Lavi was holding an ice pack to his head, and Allen was watching T.V with Alma and Kanda. Even if he liked the show, the white haired boy felt like something—or someone—was going to bring more bad events.

The door swung open and there, it revealed, none other than…

Cross Marian… with a gun in his left and his bag in his right hand.

* * *

**Hello!**

***dodges rotten fruits and cabbages* It's been a long time hasn't it? *continues to casually dodge rotten tomatoes***

**Sorry for the late update! How did you like Maricar's past? In real life though, the person I based my OC on isn't like that. My best friend is very cheerful! I really hope that Maricar's background is unique! Also for Allen-courting-Lenalee well…I wanted to try that since if they dated, the story would be over too soon. Also, I wanted to try something new! Again, sorry for the very, very late update! *sighs* freshman year is very hard. *sniffs***

***Maricar referred Lenalee as her little sister because she was adopted by Komui after her parents' death and she's 17 and in this fic, Lenalee is only 16.**

**BTW thank you soo much for the reviews! You rock! Thank you too for being patient!  
Questions:**

**Is Maricar a Mary Sue?**

**What Filipino delicacy have you tried? (My favorite is pichi-pichi and kutsinta )**


	16. Chapter 16:You and I

**Chapter 16: You and I **

**I do not own D. Gray-Man**

**Bold: Allen **

_Italic: Lavi_

Underline: Kanda

_Allen's POV:_

* * *

Oh dear God.

As soon as I saw him, it felt like the world hated me and wanted to torture me. I gulped and smiled nervously. The devil incarnate in front of us grinned evilly. And I know that that grin was especially for me. My eyes trailed downwards and found his left hand.

_Oh._

I introduce to you judgment. That thing is my master's favorite gun. He even named it for goodness' sake!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't bean sprout. I see you haven't changed a bit…" His grin grew wider. "I meant that literally; you're still short."

Go die in a hellhole. I wanted to scream that so badly if it weren't for that stupid gun in his hand. He then kicked me aside and went in. After that, he threw his bag at me. He threw it hard and the bag was loaded. I grumbled and put the bag aside. Really, what did he bring with him?

"Oi, stupid apprentice, get me a wine."

My left eye twitched. "Why don't you get it yourself, master?"

"Why can't you be hospitable?"

I glared at him. "Sorry, I didn't think you were a guest."

"_Ahem." _A voice interrupted our argument. "Allen, why don't you get him a drink?" Alma turned to master. "Hello Cross, it's been a long time."

"Ah, Alma, You've grown into a beautiful—"

"—ah, and you still sugarcoat every single word of yours," Alma said dryly. I snorted. Of course he does. He's Cross Marian. He sugarcoats every single word _when _it comes to the ladies. But when it comes to men or 'pests' like me, he will hot hesitate to say what's on his mind. But that's better. I mean, if he will sugarcoat his words when talking to me… that will just be um…Un-master of him. (Was that a word?)

Imagine Master saying good stuffs to me and complimenting and being nice and ugh…

"Blech." I shivered. What I just thought was not good for my brain.

* * *

I sighed and glared at master. I was forced to seat in the floor because master kicked me out of the sofa, literally. I grumbled angrily and stood up. Bakanda was there in between of Alma and Master, Alma was sitting and watching television as if there wasn't any pervert near her, Master was putting on quite the poke face while glancing sideways once in a while at Alma and Tyki was just there _smoking_.

We then heard thumping of feet.

"Tyki! Tyki! Look at them! Aren't they pretty?"

I turned to see Road skipping out of the room and dragging along Lenalee and Maricar. My eyes nearly popped out. Lenalee's usual pigtails were curled and she wore a black dress. There was a choker on her neck too. I immediately thought she was cute and very princess-like. I smiled. Though, she was unlike other princesses, she was independent, smart and strong. I grimaced at that. I once heard from Reever about how much of a strong kicker Lenalee is.

Maricar wore a dress too. She wore long sleeved dress with lace on the edges of the dress; there were also laces on the neck part. Her dress was colored black and red.

"Ooh, you're into Lolita fashion Road?" Alma suddenly asked.

Road snorted. "I don't think I gave any clue." Her words were dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways, Lolita fashion fits the both of them!"

"Uh, okay, so can I take it off now?" Maricar asked. "It's very, very, _itchy._"

"On _one _condition—"

"Not again…"

"Go shopping with me."

Maricar blinked. "That's all?"

"The Earl never let me go shopping on my own," she said, huffing. "He said it was like over feeding me with sugar when letting me shop on my own."

"That is true." Tyki interrupted.

"I suppose it's harmless to go with you." Lenalee rubbed her chin. "Fine, it's a deal."

"Just get back an hour before the concert starts." Tyki reminded her.

Oh yeah, the concert. I almost forgot about it. We have rehearsals later. I then nudged Lavi, . "Hey, we have rehearsals later for the concert."

"_Nnghh…_Huh? What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Have you forgotten?"

"No, I still remember." He stood up. "Tonight will be very, very tiring I bet."

"Speaking of the concert." Tyki then approached me. "Boy, do you know why we are here?" When I furrowed my eyebrows, he sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. Actually, your manager asked us to have a surprise performance."

Kanda glared at him. "What?"

"You can't complain." Road rolled her eyes. "It's already been done anyway, and we're here. Nothing bad is going to happen."

I snorted. "As if, with the twins with you, I bet that's impossible."

Jasdero smirked. "Don't you have any trust at us at all?"

"Hihihi." Debitto tittered. Those two were the troublemakers of the band.

Alma rolled her eyes. "The names Jasdero and Debitto don't go well with the words peaceful and quiet."

"Hey we can be quiet too!" Jasdero said.

"Yeah, you two are quiet…when sleeping."

"True…"

"Don't kid around Alma." Road huffed. "Those two can't keep their mouths shut even when sleeping. Their snores keep us from sleeping. That's why we sleep earlier than them."

"And just who are these two gorgeous women?" A voice suddenly cut in.

Ugh. It's master again. "It's none of your business master."

"Yes it is. If there are beautiful women involved then it is _my_ business," He replied smirking. He then approached the two. Lenalee looked at him curiously while Maricar eyed him suspiciously. Lenalee then nudged Maricar. The latter raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Ah, hello lovely ladies." Master flirtatiously smiled at them. "May I know your names?"

Lenalee rubbed her chin. "You look kinda familiar…"

"Come to think of it, we have met you somewhere…" Maricar trailed off.

"Dears, I am Cross Marian—"

"Aha!" Lenalee snapped her fingers. "We saw you before on brother's office. Brother talks about you sometimes but when he does, he is usually mad or annoyed."

"I'm surprised you could still remember that Lena." Maricar gave her an amazed look. "We were only eleven years old at that time. I think."

"It seems like a lot has changed throughout the years. I've never thought that those two children would grow up this beautiful," Master said. I glared at him.

"I suppose not. You're still as flirtatious as ever Mr. Marian." Lenalee pointed out.

"And if you're expecting us to fall for your charms, then don't get your hopes up. Komui told us about you. He practically trained us how not to fall for your charms." Maricar snorted and rolled her eyes. "Besides, you're like ten years older than us. Hitting on us is creepy. Very creepy."

"So could you please step away from Lenalee master?" I groaned and glared at him.

"Boy, learn how to share."

I fought off the blush threatening to appear. Am I that greedy? Mana always taught me to share but when it comes to Lenalee…I just can't. I just care for her really. And I like her too. God I sound like a dope. And I'm pretty sure what I just said to master was very cheesy and clichéd. Now I'm thinking too much.*

"Anyways, Road, if you want us to come shopping with you then we'll have to take off these clothes now." Lenalee told her. "I bet this would be hard."

Maricar frowned. "No kidding."

"Oh come on, follow me." Road grabbed their wrists and dragged them back to the bed room.

My eyes followed Lenalee. She suddenly looked back at us and smiled. I smiled back even though it may not be for me.

Tyki then stood up. "I'm going out for a stroll and to buy cigarettes too."

"I'm going to the lounge." Master stated. "Bean sprout, take care of my baggage."

I snorted as they left the room. He'll just go flirt with other women, of that I'm a hundred percent sure. I sat down on the place where master just sat on. Alma took Bakanda's laptop that was on the table. I peeked and saw her sign in on Yahoo. I shrugged; maybe she was going to check her mail. After a few minutes, Alma tapped my shoulder.

"Hey guys, I have question for you."

I looked at Alma. "Go on."

"What do you usually like in a girl?" Alma asked us. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry, I'm not planning anything. I'm just answering a question here in Yahoo. A random fan wanted to know what you guys liked in a girl. And I really need points."

"Just describe yourself." Kanda muttered with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Lavi grinned. "Of course I'd like a girl with a hot body but, it's the personality that still matters of course. I also find it quite cute when she pretends to be strong and hard to get. If I really like a girl, it probably won't matter to me if she acts like a boy or if she doesn't wear skirts and dresses."

"Is that girl a friend of ours?" I asked him with a teasing smile on my face.

"That's a secret." He put a finger to his lips. "And bean sprout, it's time for you to answer."

"I like a girl who always smiles."I told them. "I like it when a girl is strong and cute at the same time. I find it cute when she blushes or whenever a twinkle appear in her eyes. I also don't care whether she's older than me. I don't usually care about a person's physical appearance but I like a girl with violet eyes. A girl who punches or kicks hard may be a turn off to some guys but I admire a girl who can defend herself, especially through kicks."

"Like Lenalee?"

"Yeah like…" I stopped myself from blurting that out. I glared at Lavi. He just grinned mischievously. "Stupid rabbit."

"You could've just told us to describe Lenalee." Alma rolled her eyes. "It would've saved time." She typed in a few words and the clicked enter. After that, she clicked on the touchpad and then stretched her arms. She then rested her head on Bakanda's lap.

My stomach then grumbled. "I guess it's time for breakfast." We then went to the kitchen and searched for food.

"Do we have anything on the refrigerator?"

"I want eggs, fried rice, fish, chicken, potato, pasta—"My mouth was then covered by Alma's hand.

She glared at me. "Hold your horses, don't eat too much. You might have constipation."

"Trust me, we have seen bean sprout stuff food in his mouth in different amounts and not once did he have constipation." Lavi said and then stuffed a piece of bread on his mouth.

Alma turned on the stove and Lavi and I exchanged worried glances. Alma seemed to have noticed it because she told us. "Don't worry; I've been learning how to cook."

After Alma finished cooking, we called Lenalee, Maricar and Road. Lenalee and Maricar were dressed casually, ready for shopping. We all sat in the table and ate. After that, we cleaned the plates and got ready to go to the concert hall. I was pretty sure we were going to rehearse there.

"Bye Lenalee." I told her and smiled. "Be careful of Road, she's mischievous."

She giggled. "We'll do our best."

After that, we went on separate cars. I stared at the car Lenalee was in until it disappeared from my sight. Now, how can I court Lenalee?

* * *

**Lenalee's POV**

I'm still shocked and happy about what Allen said to me last night. Actually, I tried my best not to squeal every second. I never thought that Allen liked me back. It was too good to be true. Frankly, I was afraid that I would wake up and find that it was just a dream. But this morning proved that this was reality. I tried to not blush every time he was around. I probably looked like an infatuated teenage girl. Well, I am a teenage girl infatuated with Allen Walker.

I felt someone tug at my hand so I turned my head. "H-Huh?"

"Lenalee." Road whined. "Don't lose your focus! We're going to watch a movie first!"

"I thought we were just going to go shopping." Maricar furrowed her eyebrows.

"We have lots of time!"

I frowned. "But Road, we might not make it on time—"

"Trust me," She said. "Come on, I want to watch a movie. I haven't gone out for ages!"

I shook my head as we headed to the cinema for tickets. When we got there Maricar volunteered to buy the tickets. Road and I on the other hand bought the foods and drinks. I turned around and saw some people staring at Road. She stared back at them and then glared. They shuddered.

"What do you want?"

They left and I looked at her. "Impressive."

"It's necessary." She shrugged. Maricar approached us with three tickets on her hand. Road grinned and dragged the two of us inside.

The movie was good; we didn't even notice that an hour had passed. I stretched my arms and yawned. It was 12:30 but we still weren't that hungry. Road then decided it was shopping time already. Once again, we were dragged by her. We immediately went to the women's section.

"I think this would fit you perfectly!" Road exclaimed and twirled. "And this skirt will look cute on you Maricar!"

"Don't you have enough dolls Road?" Maricar asked.

She replied, "Pfft, like those will be enough. Besides, it's rare for me to have life sized dolls—oh there!"

We tried tons of dresses chosen by Road. I think this won't be as bad as Allen said.

"I can't feel my arms."

"I can't feel both my arms _and _legs."

We were currently sitting on a bench. That took longer than we expected. Road also bought clothes for us. And all of them were dresses. It's not that I hate dresses but it's not like we can wear all of this. With Road, that was possible but once she leaves, we probably won't be able to wear any of these. And I prefer skirts. These dresses limit my leg coordination. It was hard to run in a dress.

"What time is it Mari?" I asked her.

She glanced at her wristwatch. "1:45 pm." Her stomach then growled loudly. "Ugh! I'm so hungry!" She then rubbed her belly and slouched. I smiled. It was pretty nice that she wasn't thinking about the incident. It was depressing to see her curled up in a ball and not talking. It made me feel responsible for her. If I only understood how she felt earlier and if I had done something then maybe, that wouldn't have happened.

It was kind of amazing how she could set aside her past and put it all in the back of her mind. If you compared the Maricar now who was slouching and had an arm over her forehead to the Maricar who once tried to kill herself, you wouldn't think that they were the same person. Though I was happy that she was able to let go of the past, I wished she talked to me about her feelings. Keeping all of your emotions by yourself was bad for your health.

"Lena, I know what you're thinking." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Maricar who had a smile on her face. "So stop it, I've never liked being pitied."

"I'm not pitying you…I'm just worrying for you."

"I also hate being worried about," She said and then stood up. Maricar stretched her arms and then smiled. "Come on, I'm starving, let's call Road."

"Sure." I smiled back and stood up too.

We found soon found Road, still buying clothes. But this time it was for herself. She continued asking us which dress was better, which shirt was cuter, and which shoes suited her more. Maricar just shrugged and I pointed to what was attractive to me. After we paid the clothes with Road's credit card (Yes, Road has a credit card provided by the Earl) we headed straight to a restaurant.

Suddenly, a random thought entered my mind. "Isn't the concert tonight?"

"Yeah," Road answered. "Why did you asked?"

"Nothing." I dismissed it before they could know my true intentions. Actually, I was planning to buy something for Allen. I wanted to give it to him after the concert for you know…erm…congratulations on their successful concert. Yeah! That's it!

"Damn, who am I kidding?" I muttered. "I couldn't act even if my life depended on it."

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

Road eyed me suspiciously before taking a bite of her strawberry shortcake. She brightened up and took another bite. It was quite adorable if you asked me. Though, I wondered, wouldn't she get a toothache if she ate dessert before the main dish?

As if she read my mind, she answered, "I won't get toothache. Skin eats more sweets than I do and his teeth never ache."

"Then he must have some teeth," Maricar said and then took a bite of her pasta. I nodded in agreement. I wonder if Road and Tyki's family were as weird as they described. I shrugged and decided to eat.

Ah, I was full. Road paid (again) and even gave tip for the waiter. We left the restaurant. We were going to go to the parking lot when a man suddenly blocked our way. He was big, muscular and had a deep voice. He looked like once of the henchmen of a villain in the movies.

"Miss Kamelot, your presence is requested by Sir Mikk," The big guy said.

Road just crossed her arms. "Gee people, we were already going to the car!"

"Oh, Road, I forgot, I'm going to stay here longer," I told her. "I wanted to buy something."

"I'll come with you." Maricar said. "I'll just be bored watching those guys rehearse."

"If you say so." Road shrugged and left with the man.

Maricar turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "What did you want to buy?"

I blushed. Uh-oh, it looks like I'm cornered.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

I already thought of something. Actually, I thought of this while rehearsing a song. I suppose it was weird but that didn't matter. I got an idea and that was what mattered. I returned the microphone to its stand and grabbed a bottle of water.

"You know, for someone like you, you thought this out well." Alma commented.

I frowned. "I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult."

"It's a compliment."

"Then thank you."

I rolled my eyes and got back on stage again. "Let's rehearse again. I want this to be perfect."

"Don't overdo it bean sprout," Lavi said. "Your voice might get hoarse."

"And then you'll make a complete fool out of yourself." Bakanda added.

I glared at them. "Just do it."

"Sure, sure."

I smiled and grabbed the microphone. I swear Lenalee Lee, you will never forget this night.

**Later 6:30 pm.**

I took a deep breath and smiled at the mirror. I then glanced at the bouquet of flowers on the table. I smiled.

"I sure hope you'll like this Lenalee." I whispered and smiled again.

"—OH YEAH BABY!" Lavi suddenly barged in.

"What's with you?"

"TICKETS ARE SOLD OUT! WAHOO!"

"Be quiet will you." Kanda glared at him and took a seat. Alma trailed behind him, rolling her eyes.

"It's not like this happened before." Alma said.

"Yeah but, I'm still glad." Lavi replied and sat. He then fixed his hair. I then realized something.

"Hey Alma, do Maricar and Lenalee have tickets?"

"Huh—" her eyes widened and she hurriedly grabbed her phone. She then went out of our dressing room. Damn, what if they didn't have tickets? Then all of this would go to waste! Think positive Allen, think positive. I looked at the door worriedly.

"—_tickets?"_

"Yes! Do you—"

"What are you doing bean sprout?" Bakanda asked.

"As much as I wanted to argue right now, I really need to know whether Maricar and Lenalee have tickets."

Lavi sat up straight. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure whether they have tickets or not."

"You idiot! How could you forget them of all people!"

"Don't point that finger at me Lavi!"

"Will you two shut up?"

"Now what will we do if—"

"I don't know!"

We heard the door open but we ignored it. The three of us just continued to bicker. Alma went in front of us and yelled:

"SHUT UP!"

We all went silent. Okay, Alma was fuming. _Alma Karma _was _fuming. _This wasn't good. I gulped and stood up stiffly. Lavi did the same and Kanda looked guilty. See the effect of a fuming Alma Karma on us? It was scary, yes, I know. She looked at us in the eye and glared. Her hands were on her hips and her face was almost red.

"You three better shut up right now or there won't be any concert due to the band members' injuries." She threatened.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. But with Alma, it was hell hath no fury like Alma pissed off. Right now, we all agreed on that.

Alma massaged her temples. "Anyways, Maricar and Lenalee somehow found tickets on their bags. I've got a feeling Road put it there."

"I suppose I have to thank Road later." I muttered. She glared at me.

"Yes, now would you three stop fighting?" She asked us angrily. "And I'm not kidding when I said the threat. I'd even call Komui to help me with it."

"Yes ma'am." Lavi said stiffly. Kanda muttered an apology and escorted Alma outside. Alma sometimes experience migraines. And it always appears on the most unexpected situations.

I recalled what Alma said about Maricar and Lenalee. I sighed in relief. It was good that she can make it to the concert. I was going to do something special for her. I smiled; well, wish me luck.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The fans were roaring loudly. They held up banners and pictures of the band members. They were excited too. They were so excited that they went to the concert hall five hours earlier than the time the concert was supposed to start. There were some who managed to snatch themselves the front row because they waited earlier than everyone else. There were also some who were at the very back, unable to see much because of the people in front of them.

Allen peeked at the crowd. He frowned. Where was Lenalee? He shook his head. He shouldn't panic. Maybe there were just too many people that he can't see her. He looked for girls wearing pigtails. One…five…ten…eighteen…twenty eight…Crap! Just how many girls wore pigtails today? He continued looking. Then suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was.

"Hey bean sprout," Lavi said, not caring about how much it annoyed the other. "Get ready."

Allen nodded and looked for the last time at the crowd. He sighed and left.

After a few minutes, the lights all turned off. The fans screamed and went wild. The whole concert hall was foggy. They then heard electric guitars being played. The fans searched wildly, looking where the music was coming from. When the fog disappeared, there was no one on the stage playing the electric guitar. Then the music stopped.

"Japan!" A loud voice boomed. "Are you ready?"

Recognizing the voice, the fans squealed. The spotlight revealed Lavi's location. He was standing on the railing with an electric guitar. He grinned sheepishly. "Aw, you found me." He jumped off the railing and landed on the floor on both feet. He then ran to the stage while the fan girls desperately tried to touch him.

When he reached the stage, someone played the bass guitar this time. The spotlight moved around and the fans followed looked around too. The spotlight stopped on a man playing the bass guitar. The man raised his head and then glared at the fans. The fans still screamed for him. Kanda stopped playing the bass guitar and then went to the stage.

"Tokyo Dome!" Another voice boomed. "We can't hear you!"

The screaming became louder. Someone emerged under the stage. Allen grinned at the crowd and said, "We're going to perform a song in Japanese just for all of you. One, two, one, two, three go!"

Lavi and Kanda started playing their instruments. Allen nodded his head to the beat and when it was time for him to sing, he smiled.

**Togisumasu eyes****  
Kiki akita FUREEZU ya****  
Dareka no KOPII jya mitasare naindayo**

_Spark kietekure__  
Mata tora no i wo karite fuitekundaro_

makki no dosu kuro no BEST PLAY IN THE HOUSE daiissen no STAGE de

koreppocchi mo makeru ki ga shi nee na 24 h 7 d

Come on. Fight it out.

**Shosen ao no sekai ni tojikomerarete warau****  
Taiyou wo ushinatte boku wa tsuki no arika wo sagasu****  
**_**  
Mieteita mono made miushinatte bokura wa**__**  
Omoide no umi no naka oborete ikunoni**__**  
Doushite? Chikai atta koto made**__**  
Nakatta koto ni shite tsugi no passport***_

* * *

_2 hours later; In a train_

Lenalee was glad that the Japanese people were nice and friendly. She and Maricar didn't know a single thing about speaking Japanese. Sure, maybe Maricar knew a bit. But she only learned by watching anime and reading manga. She then looked worriedly at her wristwatch; the concert already started 2 hours ago. What if they didn't reach them before they end their concert?

The train halted to a stop and so did her mind. She looked at the girl named Arisa. The girl nodded her head. It was their stop already. Lenalee lightly shook Maricar who was about to doze off and stood up. Maricar followed them and looked at the surroundings.

"Here, I'll help you go to Tokyo Dome. You might lose your way," Arisa said in Japanese accented English.

Lenalee nodded. "Thank you. We owe you."

Arisa smiled. "You're welcome and you don't have to repay me."

"But you helped us. Let us do something in return." Maricar insisted. Then an idea entered her mind. "How about we give you the autograph of the Black Order Band?"

"T-That would be nice but it isn't necessary," Arisa replied.

Lenalee replied with a smile. "Then it's a done deal."

The Japanese girl led them to the entrance of Tokyo Dome. It looked like they weren't allowing anyone to go in anymore. Lenalee then spotted someone with spiky hair. She squinted and tried to take in the characteristics of the man. Spiky hair, huge eyebags, brown vest, white polo shirt…Reever!

Lenalee dragged Maricar and Arisa towards him and happily greeted him, "Reever! We're here!"

The man sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you came! We were worried!"

"We kind of got lost." Maricar sheepishly admitted. "But Arisa here helped us!"

"Thank you so much."

"It was nothing."

"Arisa, you come with us after the concert and wait for your autograph." Maricar told her. "Reever, find a way to get her in."

"That can be taken care of." He replied. "Go in now. You've missed quite a lot on their performance. The Noahs performed Hot Mess and Nice Guys Finish Last."

"That must've been an awesome performance." Maricar said.

"Let's go. We wouldn't want to miss anymore of their performance right?" Lenalee said and dragged them along inside. She was very excited. She continued to run while clutching the paper bag on her left hand.

When they got inside, the boys were about to play solo performances. Kanda had an acoustic guitar and then put the microphone a little closer to him.

Bucket full of tears  
babe you know I'm here  
I'm here waiting

Close your precious eyes  
and just realize  
I'm still fighting

For you to be with me  
and sit under this tree  
and we can watch the sunrise,  
we can watch the sunrise

Kanda then glanced at Alma who was smiling. His corner lips twitched.

Wake up feel the air that I'm breathin  
I cant explain this feeling that I'm feelin  
I wont go another day without you

I know it feels

like no ones around  
but baby you're wrong

Just get rid of the fear  
promise that I'm here  
I'll never be gone

Alma could feel the tears on the corner of her eyes. She wiped them off. Damn her boyfriend, he just had to choose a song that would certainly fit their relationship.

Wake up feel the air that I'm breathin  
I cant explain this feeling that I'm feelin  
I wont go another day without you  
Without you

Hold on I promise its gets brighter  
and when it rains I'll hold you even tighter  
I won't go another day without you  
Without you

This is me tonight  
no more games and no more lies  
and I know its right  
cause of the way you look

into my eyes  
and when I hold you tight  
the worries disappear I'm glad you're in my life

Wake up feel the air that I'm breathin  
I cant explain this feeling that I'm feelin  
I wont go another day without you

Hold on I promise its gets brighter  
and when it rains I'll hold you even tighter  
I won't go another day without you  
Without you

And I won't go another day,  
Without you

After saying the last line, he looked gently at Alma. Alma mouthed a thank you and flinched when the fan girls screamed louder. The next one to sing was Lavi so the fans squealed louder again. Maricar then stopped in her tracks to listen to the redhead's song.

_I'll hold the door  
please come in and just sit here for a while  
this is my way of telling you__  
I need you in my life  
It's so cold without your touch  
I've been dreaming way too much  
can we just turn this into reality_

Maricar scoffed. Just who was he trying to impress? With that song…okay, maybe the song was good but with the voice…okay, the voice was nice too. She then tried to fight the blush that was threatening to take over her face when she remembered that _she _was the one who stopped in her tracks to listen. But who wouldn't listen to the charismatic—that came out wrong…

_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
maybe you can save me__  
from this crazy world we live in  
I know we could happen cuz you know  
that I've been feeling you_

_Storms they will come but I know_  
_that the sun will shine again_  
_he's my friend and he says_

_that we belong together  
and I'll sing a song to break the ice  
just a smile from you would suffice  
it's not me being nice, girl this is real tonight_

Lavi searched the crowd for her. It was hard, considering that most girls here had long, black hair. He just wished that she would be able to listen to this song.

_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
maybe you can save me__  
from this crazy world we live in  
I know we could happen cuz you know  
that I've been feeling you_

_I know you want me_

_There's no other, there's no other love_  
_that I'd rather have, no_  
_There ain't no one, there ain't no one else_  
_I want you for myself_

_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately_  
_maybe you can save me_

_from this crazy world we live in  
I know we could happen cuz you know  
that I've been feeling you_

_I know you want me_

_Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately_  
_maybe you can save me_

_from this crazy world we live in  
I know we could happen cuz you know  
that I've been feeling you_

_I know you want me, too_

_I know you want me, too_

"And that is dedicated to you," He said and then winked. "It's up to you guys to guess who I'm pertaining to. And up next is Allen Walker who will sing his heart out to his someone special."

"Thank you very much Lavi," Allen said sarcastically. "Was that really necessary?"

Lavi replied, "Of course bro."

Allen rolled his eyes and positioned himself. He took a deep breath and smiled.

**Hi  
Girl you just caught my eye  
Thought I should give it try  
And get your name & your number  
Go grab some lunch & eat cucumbers**

**Why, did I say that?**

**I don't know why.  
But you're smiling' & it's something' I like  
on your face, yeah it suits you  
Girl we connect like we have Bluetooth**

While singing, his eyes wandered elsewhere. He kept on searching for the pigtailed Chinese girl. His eyes landed on a girl moving around. She seemed familiar. Wait, was that Lenalee? His eyes widened when it was confirmed that it was Lenalee. Maricar was beside her. He grinned.

**I don't know why  
I'm drawn to you  
could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
And this is all based on a lucky chance  
that you would rather add than subtract**

**You & I**  
**Could be like sonny & cher**  
**Honey & bears**  
**You & I**  
**Could be like Aladdin & jasmine**  
**Lets make it happen**

**La, la, la, la, la, la**

**Hey  
how've you been?  
I know that it's been awhile.  
Are you tired cause you've been on my mind  
Runnin' thousand & thousands of miles  
Sorry, I know that line's outta style  
But you  
You look so beautiful on this starry night  
Loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes & your smile  
I'm captivated  
Your beauty is timeless never outdated**

Even thought some of the lyrics were corny, they were true, to him. She always ran on his mind. She never leaves his mind. His smile got brighter and bigger. He got motivated to sing better.

**I don't know why  
I'm drawn to you  
could you be the other one so we'd equal two?  
And this is all based on a lucky chance  
that you would rather add than subtract  
Babe  
it's been 5 years since that special day  
when I asked you on our first date  
I guess it's safe to say  
that...**

Lenalee couldn't help but smile. She wondered if this was for her. He never failed to make her smile. She kept her eyes on his. She couldn't help but blush too. She wondered how it felt like to date him. He would probably be the best boyfriend ever. She smiled fondly at the thought.

**You & I  
Are better than sonny & cher  
Honey & bears  
You & I  
Are better than Aladdin & jasmine  
We make it happen  
Sing it  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

He kept his gaze at her and said, "Let me say…You'll look so beautiful on our wedding day."

And then somewhere else, a man named Komui couldn't help but feel annoyed.

* * *

**Hello~  
I'm back…I'm sorry…I've been neglecting my stories, I know (stop the guilt trip already!). But I promise you all, when the school ends, I'll update more frequently! Anyways, to make it up to you, I made this longer (or so I thought) I hope you like it! (Even thought its crap) And I know, I haven't improved on my grammar *cries* but I'll try harder! So I'll make a game, the first reviewer on each chapter (starting on this chapter) can ask a question and I'll answer (just not anything personal like my name) **

**I'll also ask your opinion on this: How do you think can I improve on Maricar's character?**

**P.S**

**The songs are Without You, We Could Happen, and You and I. All of those are by Filipinos. Please support them! They make good music that you rarely hear nowadays!**

**P.S.S**

**I cut the first song because I needed to skip to Maricar and Lenalee's time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Hot Mess

**Chapter 17: Hot Mess**

**I don't own DGM or any of the songs I have used**

* * *

**Lavi's POV**

The concert was a success! The tickets were sold out, the concert dome was full of people, there was no riot, and we had fun. This was probably one of the best concerts we had held. I can't wait to go back here. Unfortunately, our schedule was too jammed. We had to get going to the next country as soon as possible. Speaking of which…what are we supposed to do next now?

"LAVI!"

I felt something hard and heavy land on my body.

"Dude! You're heavy!"

Allen laughed. "That was freaking awesome!"

"I know right!"

"Tch, idiots." Kanda said but a small smile was evident on his face.

"Wonderful!" We all turned to see where the voice was coming from. "You did a great job! I have to say, this is one of our most successful concerts."

"Komui!" We all exclaimed. Reever was beside him, smiling at us. We got up from our rather awkward position and went to them.

"Congratulations boys." Reever said. "We saw the performance. The fans really did enjoy it."

"Oh! Oh! How about we go to the club we saw along the way?" I suggested. The club was pretty cool by the looks of it. We've read about it in the internet. "We all wanted to go there, even Kanda." I'm not lying. Okay, maybe a little…about the Kanda part. He doesn't really like going to parties or such. He only goes when Alma is there to drag his ass to the party. But really, Allen and I wanted to go to that club. Again, maybe a little bit of Allen and a little more of me but they showed interest to it. So, that's got to count right?

"I'm okay with that, since you guys did a great job with the concert." Komui shrugged. "So what time are you planning to go there?"

"Maybe we'll be there at eleven." I looked at Allen and Kanda. "You're okay with that right?"

Allen smiled. "I guess we do need to loosen up a little. These days have been stressful."

"Tch, I'm not going." Kanda said with a grumpy tone.

"Not if Alma's there to drag your ass…again. You know she's persistent and all." Allen teased him. All the things he said was true. "If I were you, I'd just go Bakanda."

"Speaking of which, where are the girls?" Komui asked us. He looked around with furrowed eyebrows. "Where are Lenalee and Maricar?"

"They're uh—" I grabbed Kanda by the shoulders. "Where are they? Answer him!"

"I don't know! You're the one being asked!"

This time, I turned to Allen. "YOU! You must know where they are right?"

"No, I don't!" He grumbled. "And why are you asking me that? I'm wondering where they are too."

"Brother!" We all turned to see whose voice was that. It was Lenalee. Maricar, Alma and some girl we didn't know were behind her. Her face lightened at the sight of her brother. She then proceeded to hug him. She must've missed him so much. I couldn't blame her though; Komui was always gone to who-knows-where.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" She asked him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He turned to Maricar. "Won't you give me a hug too?"

Maricar rolled her eyes and went to hug him. Komui seemed delighted and hugged her back with a tight grip. Her face paled a little and it looks like she was holding her breath. Lenalee approached her brother.

"Brother, I think you're trying to kill Maricar."

"Sorry!"

Maricar huffed. "Apology accepted but really, next time, don't try to kill me." She then turned to the girl with them and grinned. Allen looked at her curiously while I sent her a charming smile. She flushed red and fumbled with her fingers. She's cute but…I prefer someone with spunk, black hair, brown eyes, independent and a close friend of Lenalee's—whoa!

Am I really that obvious?

I approached Lenalee and tapped her shoulder. She turned to me and I looked at the girl again.

"Who is she?" I asked.

She beamed. "Oh! She's Arisa. She helped us come to the concert because we got lost."

"That's very nice of her." I commented. "How'd you guys manage to you know, um…converse?"

"Maricar tried to talk to her but failed. She really needs to get formal Japanese lessons and not anime lessons." She giggled. I saw Allen smile at her and she blushed a bit. "So, continuing from where I left off, it turned out that Arisa knew how to speak English and you know the rest. We're very thankful."

He looked at her. "Then what's with that look on your face?"

"It's just that…" She sighed. "She was probably about to go home but we stalled her and I really think that her parents will be mad at her because of us."

"Oh…Well then, how about we escort her home." I proposed. "I mean, it's late and a girl like her shouldn't be travelling home alone. Who knows what might happen to her?"

Lenalee nodded in agreement, "You're right. It is pretty dangerous for her to go home alone." She then turned to Arisa and smiled. "Arisa, you won't need to go home by yourself okay? We'll accompany you home."

"A-Are you okay with that? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude." Arisa sighed and smiled timidly. "I don't want to become a bother you all of you since you all have a pretty busy schedule. And I'm alright with going home by myself."

Maricar shook her head and grinned. "We've bothered you too much. This is just to thank you. I mean, you've gone out of your way just to help us."

"Speaking of which…" Another voice piped in. "How about those autographs we promised?"

"Alma!"

We all turned to look at her. She grinned and went to the three of us. "Boys, so you've met Arisa…and we owe you a lot."

"It's nothing." Arisa replied and shyly smiled.

I grinned and told them. "It's late. Why don't we take you home now?"

She bowed and thanked us. After that, we got in the car with Kanda in the front, Arisa, Lenalee, Maricar and Alma in the middle and Allen and I at the very back. Maricar and Alma said something about bonding with Arisa or something…We weren't able to voice out our opinions much since before we were able to complain, they already took the seats. I sighed and looked at Allen.

"Hey Allen, what time is it?"

"10:30." He replied and smirked. "You sure don't sound _very _excited huh?"

"Sarcasm identified. Nothing's wrong with being excited." I shrugged. "It's good to have freedom once in a while considering our schedule is busy and loaded."

He nodded. "I suppose this will be our first trip wherein we can relax and let loose." He then grimaced. "Come to think of it, this may be the last time we'll be able to relax because after this, our schedule will practically eat us up."

I waved a finger in front of him. "Ah, ah, ah…don't let yourself become too loose. We wouldn't want to pay for the damages…again." I let out a teasing grin as he flushed red.

"I can handle my drinks better this time you know." He grumbled out and I laughed. I shook my head. He's still easy to tease as usual.

**::: Lenalee's POV:::**

We saw Arisa look out the window and she called for the driver to stop. She grabbed her bags and smiled at us.

"Hey umm…This is my stop. Thank you once again for escorting me home." She said and bowed. I smiled at her and gave her a piece of paper.

"No biggie. Besides, we really appreciated your help. This is the least we can do. Oh, by the way, this is my number so…If you want to give me a call or anything, its okay." I offered a hand. "So friends?"

It seemed like she was shy but she accepted it in the end. "Yes, we're friends."

"Hey wait! I haven't given you my number yet!" She then turned to Lavi. "Hey, you got a pen?"

He rolled his eyes. "What will I do with a pen in a concert?"

"I asked nicely." She said.

I pulled out a pen from my bag and handed it to her. "Here and you act like there's no more pen in the entire world."

"Well, I was going to give her my number." She reasoned.

Lavi butted in and gave Maricar a sharp glare. "How come you didn't give _me _your number?"

"You didn't ask."

"Yes I did, many times too."

"Let's get you in before they start fighting again." Alma told her and went out along with Kanda, Maricar and Lavi. The two decided to come with them. I chuckled and shook my head. Those two really, they're perfect for each other.

"Lenalee?"

I turned and saw Allen. I smiled at him. I couldn't help but blush slightly as he touched my hand. He smiled at me. "So…was my performance alright?"

"Huh?" Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be? "The concert went well didn't it?"

"Yes but, what I'm talking about is the special song we sang…" He looked at me straight. His gray eyes are beautiful. They were pulling me into him deeper. Those eyes were always expressive. It was like I could stare at them for the whole time—

"Lenalee?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, sorry about that, I kind of spaced out." I grinned and rubbed my nape.

He laughed. "I noticed. I could give you a picture, it'll last longer."

"Don't tease me." I groaned and slapped his arm. He laughed again and rubbed it.

"You hit hard for a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"I swear Allen Walker, if you are going to tease me again; I am going to tell you on brother." I threatened. He seemed to shut up. I giggled at that. They were easily scared at the thought of my brother chasing them.

"He's your manager. Why are you guys afraid of him?"

He looked at me incredulously. "You haven't seen his weapons right? I mean…NEEDLES! Why does he have needles those big? He isn't even a doctor! And also, he tried to cure my toothache…WITH A DRILL!"

I laughed at his expressions. His face twisted at the word 'needle.' I shook my head and squeezed his hand. I didn't notice that we were kind of holding hands already if it weren't for the damned seat in between us. Bad Lenalee! Don't curse the seat just for that!

"Actually, I kind of clean his 'weapons' in his room in the house and at times at the office." I admitted and looked at his face.

Priceless.

"Besides, you shouldn't be too scared of him. Who knows he might be your brother-in-law some—" I froze at the words that came out of my mouth. Oh my god. Did I really say that?! He was pretty silent. Oh god, now I made things awkward for us.

"You really think that?" He suddenly asked me.

I quietly replied. "Yeah…I'm—"

He put a finger to my lips. "I'm glad you think so." He sent a smile that made my cheeks go red all over again. After that, our heads seemed to attract each other because it moved towards each other. I closed my eyes. Whatever will happen next…I know for a sure that it will cause my heart to beat like the drums again.

"Really Walker?" Maricar asked as she put her hands on her hip. "I leave you guys for a minute or two there then…BAM! You go snogging Lenalee!"

We pulled away from each other. WE DIDN'T EVEN KISS YET! Was it just me or was Allen really irritated? I groaned as Maricar was about to go to Allen to give him an earful.

"Didn't know you had it in you bean sprout." Lavi snickered while Allen just glared at him.

"Look Lenalee, I know you want to jump him but—"

"ALMA!" We exclaimed at the same time. I ran my hand down my face. Why do my friends like to embarrass me so?!

"Be thankful Komui isn't here bean sprout." Kanda said and sat on the front.

Maricar frowned. "Look, I know I gave you my blessing to court her but that didn't mean you could eat her face!"

"We didn't even kiss!" We both yelled at them. They went silent. Except Kanda, he's always silent. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"…But you guys were planning to, right?"

**::: Later 11 pm :::**

"Over here!" We saw Reever waving at us. We entered the club and went to him. He stood up and patted the boys on the back.

"Congratulations! You guys certainly passed the expectations of the audience." He told them. "So relax, unwind for a while."

"We owe you guys one." Allen said and grinned.

Reever raised a brow. "Actually, all of you owe us a lot." He snorted. "We've been keeping secrets from you brother Lenalee. If we didn't do that, the world will mourn at the loss of a member of B.O.B."

"Geez, what a nice way to start the evening Reever." Allen sarcastically said and went to the table Alma found.

The music was blaring loudly in our ears. Just then, the DJ changed the music. Alma and I stood up and grinned. Thank you DJ, for playing this! This is one of my favorite songs! It really made me dance.

"I love this music!" I said loudly and went to the dance floor with Alma.

'You gonna be alright?' Allen mouthed. He's so sweet and caring. I nodded and mouthed back a yes. I let myself release all the stress and tension I felt. I let the music carry my body away like the wind. I don't know if I already look stupid dancing here but I don't care. Everybody needs to dance their stresses away just for once.

I followed what my instincts told me and just danced.

I haven't danced for a long time considering I had been busy with school, chores, brother and the boys. It's been a long time since my feet moved like this, since I moved my body like this. I really missed this feeling. It has been so long since I danced my problems and stresses away.

I don't know how long I have been dancing but I guess it's been long since the others weren't there anymore. Maricar was at the bar just sitting. She's still a minor. And the feeling of hands on my waist proved to me that I have been dancing for minutes, maybe even for half an hour. I tried to pull the stranger's hands away and shivered when he put it back. Oh god someone please move this man's hands away. When it slowly went down to a place where it shouldn't be, I turned to him and glared at the stranger.

"Hey!" I looked at him sharply. "I like my personal space thank you very much, so move your hands away from me."

He only grinned perversely. Oh my god no. I'm officially crept out. "C'mon honey, don't be such a bitch. I can see you're stressed and I can help you…" He slowly started to lean in. I moved my face away as far as possible. "_…let loose."_

That's it. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"You pervert better be thankful I'm not wearing my favorite boots with me or else you'll live a life without _that._" I growled at him and just as I was about to slap him, the spotlight went to us.

"Mister, I advise you not to touch even a single skin of her." Allen was at the stage, holding a microphone and glaring at the man. I blushed in embarrassment. Why did he have to see me useless and powerless? "Or else you'll have to deal with us.

"You won't like her brother's needles and darts." Lavi added. Maricar nodded and approached us.

Two bouncers then came and dragged the man away. Maricar then waved her hand as if saying 'Goodbye and good riddance!' She turned to me and opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"I kicked him in the balls. Hard." I told her and smiled. "I took self defense class from Fou and Brother."

"Let's see if that man will live by next week once I tell Komui—"

"You are not telling anyone else."

"…Fine."

"…"

"I'm leaving a memo in his forehead—"

"We wouldn't want a scandal to happen because once a scandal happens; Allen and the others will get affected." I said and went closer to the front.

"Fine, fine but let's go closer." She grinned. "I heard they were going to change personality tonight. I don't know why the agreed to perform here for free but it's alright with them."

I just nodded as the lights went out. Strobe lights appeared and the music started. The blinking lights were a bit annoying to the eyes but it disappeared after a few more seconds. Hey, that music sounds familiar. Suddenly, there were no more lights in the club. Not a single one was on. Then a spotlight was on the stage, enabling us to see Allen. There was something different in his eyes now. I don't know what or how he changed it but…I kind of like it…Stop it Lenalee!

_You were a problem child_

_Been grounded your whole life so now you running wild_

_Playin' with them good girls, no that ain't your style_

_You think you're hot shit, ooh I love it…_

He smirked and winked at the audience. His once friendly and gentlemanly aura immediately became sexy and hot. It was like he changed persona but is still the same. Gah! It's all too confusing to explain.

_I love it, yeah, yeah_

_Stumblin' but yeah still looking hella fine_

_Keep doing what you're doing_

Then two more spotlights appeared and there were Lavi and Kanda standing beside Allen looking sexy as ever. Thank god no one can read my mind. They joined in and their voices blended well.

_I'ma make you mine_

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like, hot damn, lemme make you my boo_

'_Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess; I'm lovin it, hell yes!_

The spotlight on Allen disappeared and the only ones we were able to see were Lavi and Kanda. The girls in the club have all went to the dance floor to dance to the music. Nothing's wrong with dancing along so I did.

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_

_And I'm like, hot damn, lemme make you my boo_

'_Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes!  
_

I felt someone put their hands on my waist again. I was about to remove it when the person whispered something in my ear.

"_Dance with me." _

It was more of an order than a request or question. I didn't ask anymore because his voice seemed familiar. I knew him, I was sure of that. But the question is, who is he? Then we were swaying to the music. His hands on my hip, my hands wrapped around his neck and I could feel his chest moving. I could also see his eyes a little. They were grayish-blue. A bit like Allen's. Oh god if someone saw us, it would cause such a big issue. Thank goodness the lights only on were the spotlights.

_If you're dancing on top tables you go, you go, you got it girl_

_Say that you're unstable you go, you go, you got it girl_

_Dancin' up on top tables, say that you're unstable_

He sang along and whispered the lyrics to my ears. "_You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-hot, yeah, you're a hot mess."_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha-hot, we're saying hell yes!_

"_Well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you."_

_And I'm like, hot damn, lemme make you my boo_

'_Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do_

"_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes."_ We sang together loud enough for us to hear but quiet enough to go unnoticed by the people.

Abruptly, he removed his hands from my waist. I opened my mouth to ask his name, "Hey what's your—"

Before I could even finish my sentence, he already left. I tried to look for him in the crowd but it was hard considering I only knew what his eyes looked like and a lot of people had eyes like his. I wasn't able to see his hair but I was able to smell a bit of his lingering perfume. It smelled familiar.

_Hot mess, I'm lovin it, hell yes!_

I don't know who he is but I swear I am going to find him. Deep inside my mind (and heart) a small voice asked me.

_What about Allen?_

* * *

**OOKAAAY! I know this is a lame update so I apologize if ever I disappointed you guys.**

**UGH. My schedule is filled. School activities after school activities. After two consecutive school activities, here comes the monthly exam. I can now understand why people say that you get less sleep in high school. Actually I don't know how I managed to squeeze writing this in my busy schedule. I mean, this upcoming Friday, we have ballgames against other sections and then on Saturday, YES! RIGHT AFTER THE BALLGAMES! We're going to have a cheerdancing competition. Then next week is our exams week. After that is the program proper for UN month.**

**Sorry, I ranted! XD **

**Please forgive me for being MIA here in . Even though I do deserve those rotten tomatoes, cabbages and eggs. The next update will depend on my free time and on my imagination. I've been getting writer's block…It sucks, like real bad. ****AND whoever guesses correctly who the guy is gets a cookie! Now I'm off to bake bec. The guy is pretty obvious so I'll need loads of cookies.**

**P.S **

**Updates will take longer than expected. Will try out Wattpad. Also will research on political events here in PH. Also thank you to those who PMed for the sake of this story, is it weird that I found it touching that you guys will PM just to ask about the story? My feels~! Also, update for Separated Destinies will soon come. ADIOS~!**


	18. AN

Hey guys this is me.

I'm thinking of rewriting the whole story because well…I can't help but cringe whenever I read it over. I also forgot my muse on writing this story anymore. I had it planned out at the beginning but now, not so much. I kept on changing the plot, the flow and the ending because I'm not satisfied with it. My muse left me and plot bunnies just don't come to me anymore.

No worries, I'll still continue this at the right time, probably when I have my inspiration back. I've been coming in and out of the DGM fandom because I've been discovering new animes left and right. So this story along with my other DGM stories is in hiatus until further notice. My real life is also chasing me and catching up pretty fast too. I'll drop by sometime to read AllenXLenalee fanfics and maybe even to drop off some one-shots, and if I'm able to, maybe a new chapter to one of my stories.

Don't worry, I'm not dead yet,

Fictiongurl3553

P.S

I'll probably change my name too…I don't know, I'm an indecisive person.


End file.
